The Keeper Of The Stone
by Nea's world
Summary: Lunian was born and raised in the Undying Lands, hearing stories and songs about people and places she has never seen. Right? What if it's not...
1. Just another feast

Hello, everyone. If you really hate hearing from the author, skip down to the chapter number. It will always be like it is now, unless the quick edit thing gets changed on me, so you can always tune me out and get straight to the story.

I suppose I should explain some things right off the bat. First: I am NOT Tolkien. If I was, I would seriously be having trouble typing now, as I'd be dead. Sorry for the morbid humor, but it brings me nicely to the second thing. I am not Tolkien, and no author alive today can be. Therefore, I cannot get into his head to know exactly what he would have wanted his worlds to be like, so I have to take some liberties, or there is no story to follow. And of course, I'm not making any money off of this, blah blah blah. And I have read The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings, but the Sil--which would probably be the most helpful--is on my summer reading list, along with my neuroscience text book. I'm on chapter two in both.

I love hearing from my readers, and I will get paranoid if no one reveiws a chapter. It makes me think no one cares to read more, so I may put off posting more. I accept constructive criticism--I welcome it, actually-- and ideas. This story is actually done, but will be posted about a chapter per week. Anyone who reads the author's notes in my other current story will know why it's such a wonderful thing that I was able to salvage this completely before my computer began eating disks.

Anyway, this is for everyone who wanted it: Hope it's what you were looking for. Since this is mostly what was in the teaser, the next chapter will be up a bit faster. Hopefully, the story stands well on its own.

**_  
  
Chapter 1_**

"I shall not. I simply shall not."

"But, my lady, your grandfather—"

"My grandfather knows how I feel about such ostentatious affairs. I shall not—that is final."

"My lady, please, do not be obstinate."

Lunian sighed and closed her eyes for an instant. Obstinate. "Why should I attend? It is merely one feast among hundreds—among thousands. Why should this one be any different from the rest?"

"The royal house of Eryn Lasgalen shall be there, for one thing, dear one," a well-known voice stated from the open door of Lunian's room.

Lunian smiled at her mother, but returned her attention to the dress before her. "Yet even for grandfather's friends of old I am not usually asked to submit myself to the horrors of formal wear and stuffy parties."

Lenaith's face drained of color. "What of the prince?"

"Prince Legolas?" Lunian turned curious eyes to her mother. "Shall he be there, then?"

"Yes," Lenaith stated quietly, eyes cautiously searching her daughter's face. "Will you not come for him?"

Lunian tilted her head, studying her mother intently for a long moment, almost seeming to sense something was being left unsaid. "It is important to you that I go, mother?"

She saw the older elf hesitate. "I would like you to go, yes," she agreed at last, a faint frown drawing her brows. Her normally bright blue eyes had darkened slightly.

That shade of pain had always tortured Lunian. "Mother, what is it?" she asked, moving forward to lightly touch her mother's arm in an unthinking attempt to offer comfort. "What troubles you?"

Her mother smiled faintly, shaking her head. "Something I must not speak of with you right now, I'm afraid. Your father is a different story, however, and I shall be off… Shall we see you at the meal?"

Lunian sighed again, deciding not to probe deeper into whatever pained her mother… at least, not right then. She would later, if things hadn't resolved themselves quite quickly. "Must I wear that _thing?_" she asked, glaring venomously at the gown.

"You may _not_ wear leggings," her mother answered at once, before smiling as her eyes began to twinkle, becoming bright again, putting Lunian fully at ease. "As long as Elladan isn't dressed better than you, I don't mind what you wear." She began to turn, before turning back. "I meant it about the leggings, though. They are really not clothing for ladies."

"But it's so much easier to climb trees and ride and run and—"

"Enough!" Lenaith laughed, shaking her head. "I know, I know. Not tonight."

Lunian rolled her eyes but sighed half-heartedly, giving in. After all, at least she didn't have to wear that hideous lavender contraption. The gown was beautiful, and it made her look lovely… but she didn't want to look lovely. These affairs were bad enough without being unable to fade into the background and virtually disappear. There were few who would ever seek her out once she tried to remain unseen. Other than family and servants, only a handful of friends had ever done so.

So, it should be relatively easy to make it to the feast's end without fear of death by boredom. If the worst came, she could slip outside and watch the stars in the garden.

That decided, spirits lightened, she dressed quickly in a fairly common-looking, plain gown, before picking up a book to read until dinner from those she had taken from her grandfather's study. She wandered down the halls, turning automatically in the halls as she read, finally getting to a room. She knocked twice and entered without waiting for a response. Crossing the room without looking up from her book, she absently sat down sideways in the chair that had been there for centuries, folding her legs beneath her as she felt the setting sun warm on her back.

"Relax, Nallina," she called, looking up as a soft curse hit the air. "What are you so frantic about, anyway?" she asked, observing her friend's disheveled closet and floor for a moment before returning to her reading.

"Lord Legolas will be there!" Nallina hissed, frowning as she looked at the calm elf. "I would think you'd still be getting ready."

"Why? He's just another elf-Lord."

Nallina was silent for so long Lunian looked up from her book again. "No, he's not."

Lunian shook her head and went back to her book.

"He's not just another elf, Lunian," she repeated, her voice closer.

Lunian didn't even bother to look up. "Elf-Lord." She turned the page. "I know he's not. After all, he was _your_ lord for a while, so I suppose you've the right to feel antsy." Suddenly a great pain struck Lunian. She looked up to see Nallina had collapsed to the bed. "Nallina? What is it?"

Book forgotten, she rushed to her friend's side, cupping her hand under the elf's chin to draw her eyes up.

Pain, confusion, torment all stared back at her from Nallina's wide blue eyes. Then the she-elf slowly bowed her head, resignation flowing through the skin contact to Lunian. "It is nothing."

"Not it isn't! I _felt_ it, Lina, and it was _not_ nothing!"

The older elf smiled faintly, feeling all of her years in that moment as she looked at her still young friend. "There is nothing you an do about it, though, not anything I can do about it."

"You could tell me of it."

Nallina looked at her oddly for a moment, and then shrugged half-heartedly, getting to her feet. She picked up a discarded gown and put it on, before absently gathering the rest, putting them on a chest which stood near the bed. She picked one up from the pile, folding it rather automatically. "No one really speaks of it, any more. Each with their own reasons." She stared down at the cloth she held as if it could tell her what to say. With a soft sigh, she moved to put the clothing away. "Suffice it to say there was once a great love which was unbroken by death, though severed by it."

"Arwen and Aragorn? I have heard of them in innumerable stories through my life until I almost can picture them in my dreams. And all elves known of Luthien and Beren, Idril and Tuor. So which do you speak of?"

"None of these, for the mortal was also half-elven, but the Valar did not give to her the choice your grandfather was given. She was mortal, but she loved him with everything within her, and possessed a strength in their love that is rivaled only by elves who have been joined with their mates for many times my life over."

Tilting her head, Lunian studied her friend. "You speak as if you know her."

"I…I did," Nallina murmured at last.

"And what became of her love, then, when she died?"

"He spent years wandering the wilds of Middle-Earth, before finally coming here."

"Is he happy?" Lunian asked, feeling some pity for one who had a love so deep ripped away by something as incomprehensibly horrid as death.

"Last I saw him… he had hope." Nallina closed her eyes.

Lunian smiled, missing the uncertain sorrow on her friend's face. "That is good. But such gloomy musing before a feast!" she exclaimed, laughingly fastening a few missed ties on Nallina's dress.

"Yes," Nallina breathed, biting her lower lip with a frown.


	2. Star gazers

Well, here's the chapter early, like I promised.

I have _never_ gotten so many reviews for a single chapter before... I'm pretty sure about that. Unless it's the final chapter, of course. Thanks, everyone!

Nienna Silmarwen: Yes, this is, but I don't have it written down as such because I'm hoping it can stand as a story on its own. I know I get wary when I see something is part of a larger whole, especially if the previous one didn't sound interesting. Thanks for a great first review!

Calime Canos: Well, I suppose it depends on your idea of a Legomace as to whether or not I'm writting one. If you mean a romance involving Legolas, then yes, this is one. Your review gave me the impression that's not quite what you meant, though. This story kind of works from the idea that Legolas was called Lord rather than prince when he had a group of elves to look after for himself, rather than under his father. The Fangorn elves, in my mind, call him Lord... so when any elves in this story think of Legolas, either can come out, though it would depend partly on when they knew him/have heard of him & how respectful and title-aware they are being. As for why the story worries her--that's kind of the point of the entire story, so we'll get around to it if you wait a while. And finally, yes, it will be Lunian and Legolas, though Lunian clearly has a bit of growing up to do.

LilAznElfLuver: I know it wasn't nice, which is why I'm back already with more. The next chapter will be out in a week, give or take depending on when I have a while. There's going to be a Fourth party I'm suppose to help prepare/cook for/attend/clean up after.

Sarah G: I figured everyone who knew The Worry Stone would catch on fairly quickly, which is one of two reason's I'm not badgering everyone over the head with it. Glad you're enjoying it!

Sarah: Has it been that long since I posted the teaser? Maybe so... Oh well, time flies when you don't have any. Or was it supposed to be when you're having fun?

juvenile delinquent: I don't see why you can't post your story. I'm sure there are already stories like this one out there... I just stopped reading LOTR stories about a year ago, save ones from authors I already know or came highly recommended, so I really don't know.

The Hobbit Ivy: Hi! It's been a while since you've reviewed something of mine, hasn't it? Or am I thinking of someone else? Oh well. I'm going on way too little sleep and rush hour tension, so don't mind me if I'm a little... confused?

LadyJadePerendhil: Great to hear from you here! I know what you mean. I must have re-red the entire thing a few dozen times to make sure I had characters right, eye-colors, attitudes, mannerisms... for the more minor once, of course. Right now, she is totally clueless. She has no idea, no memory from her previous life. She is nearly a thousand years old, which I have kind of gotten stuck in my head as a good child to adult age, like eighteen or twenty-one (depending on what you want to do). She will be told... soon. : ) She has met Legolas over the years, and considers him a family friend... and read the chapter below. It should explain it all fairly well.

plumsy321, husunny2684, Anonymous, RiRiana, and YeLLoSpRiNkOz: Thanks for reviewing!

**_  
  
Chapter 2_**

"Hiding, my lady?"

Having felt his approach, Lunian merely smiled, not bothering to look away from the slowly swirling gowns. "And why shouldn't I hide?"

"What is there to hide from? Save compelling music and fine wine? Cheerful company and gay stories? Indulgent—"

"Enough!" she laughed, turning to look at him. "That is quite enough, Ethwan."

"Then I suppose I have been unsuccessful," he pouted, leaning indolently against the wall behind them, his arms crossing over his chest. "I have been unable to coax you out to join the revelry, haven't I?"

"As always," she teased, shaking her head at him, before eyeing his shirt suspiciously. "What _are_ you wearing?"

"Don't you like it?" He grinned. "Enough of the other ladies do, I warn you before you answer."

"You look like my uncle, dressed like that." A lifted brow indicated her idea of its suitability for a friend of hers.

"Hmm," he murmured, a grin and a twinkle in his eye for her disgust. "And as Elladan is still popular with the ladies at his age… I don't think I mind."

"I certainly do. He's a flirt and a tease."

"Talking about me, darling?" a flirtatious voice behind her murmured smoothly, even as warm arms slid around her waist.

"Not hardly, Irithil," she muttered, disentangling herself with the ease of long practice. "As my hiding spot has become rather crowded," she scowled at them, "I take my leave."

"Now look what you've done, Irithil," Ethwan complained as she slipped around the crowd, nearly unnoticed and completely left in peace. "You've scared her off again!"

"It was probably that shirt, dear brother," Irithil countered.

Lunian held her laughter until she was safely in the garden, where she gave it free reign. She tilted her head to the stars, opening her eyes to find the familiar patterns, bidding them all a good night of listening and watching as her eyes slowly drifted shut, a smile still upon her face.

"Can you see the stars with your eyes closed, Milady?"

He was the only one who said 'milady' quite like that. If she didn't know how impossible it would be for him to be interested in her as anything other than a friend's daughter, she would likely have shivered at the tone, the husky timbre of it, the feel it was almost an intimate nickname. She smiled slightly. "All the time," she answered softly. "Tell me," she murmured, opening her eyes and turning to face him, "what brings the Prince of Eryn Lasgalen outside when a feast goes on within?"

"Merely a desire to be with that I love," he answered, before a swift and fleeting frown touched his brow.

"They are lovely," she agreed, looking up at the twinkling stars once more. "It has been a while since you have been here, Prince Legolas. Or shall it be Lord Legolas of Fangorn?" she turned, looking curiously at him, awaiting his answer.

He watched her for a long moment, before closing his eyes, his head bowing slightly. Stiffly he straightened, tossing his head back to see the stars. For some reason she couldn't help but notice the way the stars clung to him so lovingly. "Just Legolas." He lowered his eyes to hers. "Please, Milady, just Legolas." He smiled slightly. "As ever, Lunian."

She laughed softly, bowing her head slightly, conceding the point to him. "As you wish, Legolas," she agreed, still smiling faintly. "Why do we always have this conversation?"

"Because you insist upon it, Milady."

"So formal, Legolas?" she asked, turning to him. "Legolas you claim to be, yet 'my lady' I must remain?"

"You used to enjoy being called Milady," he murmured quietly, his eyes darkening in what she knew to be pain, though she could not fathom the reason.

"I must have been quite young, for I have forgotten."

"Young in the way of elves," he agreed after a moment, withdrawing to hide behind the wall of nothingness.

"How do you _do_ that? Not even Grandfather can shield himself so perfectly."

A small smile touched his lips, but nothing reached his dark eyes. "I have had more practice than he has."

"Why?"

"I do not wish my pain to hurt others," he stated simply.

She looked carefully at her father's old friend, and the slight image she had retained of him being a kind, carefree and joyous elf from his visits when she was a child were shattered once and for all. He was a warrior of the old days—trained and tested in a world she would only ever know from songs and books. That he was alive was testament to his skill. That he was known among all the elves for his accomplishments was a stronger one. There were few elves who were as well known as Legolas, Elf of the Nine Walkers.

The warrior before her intrigued her. Tall, beautiful, and seemingly cold, a blade of adamant, honed by years of use to intricate perfection and savage efficiency. Though unmarred on the surface, beneath that were the echoes of battles long since fought—won and lost. No doubt he could tell her in exquisite detail the horrors of that other place, the one she had never known. He carried millennia of death, despair, shallow victory and pain with him, and closed himself from her so she didn't feel it, knowing she picked up on emotions far too easily.

"And how many like me have you had to shield yourself from?" she asked softly, seeking to distract herself from her somewhat troubling observations. It was selfish, perhaps, but she preferred thinking of him as happy over bitter and world-weary.

"You are the strongest, Lunian. And of those, you know me best. Galadriel sees minds as well as hearts, sees intents and desires over pure emotions. Your mother's gift is not as strong as yours. I frequent the dwellings of no others who carry it."

"A gift? Sometimes I would call it a curse."

He smiled faintly, shaking his head slightly. "Do not be discontent with what you have, Lunian. To be here is the greatest gift. Any other annoyance can be borne."

She felt chastened. "With quiet dignity and grace, I suppose?" Mentally she flinched at her own tone, not having meant to sound so sharp. "Legolas, I—"

"Still feel your slight human blood," he inserted, startling her.

She just looked up at him, uncertain how to respond to such. Did she, really? Yes, she had human blood… Her eyes lit up. This gave her a reason for her slight differences, didn't it? Her blasted _obstinacy_?

A soft chuckle drew her attention. "I see I may have created a problem where there was none."

"Actually, I think you may be—"

He placed his fingers lightly over her lips. "Right I may be, but you need not think on this. I was merely observing that you seem to be reacting against the general expectations we hold for those elves older than you are."

"They seem to wish it of me, as well."

"They may. I know not. Nor do I care," he looked beyond her eyes to the stars above them. "After all, in the presence of something so beautiful, what can one care for the expectations of others?"

"But not meeting those expectations hurts…"

"It hurts everyone, little one. Those who think they fail, and those who make them believe themselves less than they are by being unthinkingly harsh. Perhaps in a human realm it would not be so, but here it is." He lightly brushed some hair back from her temple, settling it behind her ear. "Would you walk with me for a while, Milady?"

She lifted troubled eyes to see his calm face, and could recall seeing it so often in her young life. "You are an odd one, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen. But who am I to deny one who is at once a lord, a prince, and a family friend in something so trivial… especially when what you ask was my original intent, anyway?" She offered him a smile and began walking, trusting him to come along.

He laughed softly at her words but fell into step, letting her think in silence for a while. "What has distracted you from the stars, Milady?"

"You." She moved to a bench, leaning back to see the stars.

"Why is that?" he asked quietly, sitting down beside her.

"Because you confuse me so," she admitted just as quietly.

"How?"

"Why? So you can gloat at successfully confusing yet another poor maiden?" The questions were without heat, for she knew the answer before he spoke.

"No," he countered, shaking his head slightly. "So I can stop confusing you, if possible."

She frowned, tilting her head slightly to the side as she tried to form coherent thoughts about _why_ she was confused when around him. "You are the only one who has never forgotten my name, other than those who saw me on a near-daily basis from birth, to start with."

"You're the only child of a good friend," he murmured softly, studying her as she slowly turned her gaze from the stars above to those which melted into his eyes.

"Yes, but you never even needed a while to remember, and you never say 'this is Elrohir's daughter', you always say 'this is Lunian' when introductions are made."

"You are Lunian," he murmured, tilting his head back, resting it against the stone of the bench as he looked at the stars. "I am sorry if I am the only one who sees that."

"It's not quite like that," she countered, frowning as she tried to put everything else into words. "I…"

"Yes?" he asked quietly. To her relief, he kept looking above them, rather than at her.

"You're… I'm a very young she-elf, and I know I've not much experience in the world, and my title is more honorary than anything. You're a prince, a lord, a warrior, one of the Nine Walkers, and known by all the elves for all of those things, without even mentioning some of your odd friendships. I feel like I should feel so small around you, tiny, insignificant… foolish, perhaps. But I don't. Instead what I do feel is totally opposite. As if I can say anything, and you'll listen honestly. As if I could tell you my deepest secret and know it was safely guarded. Almost as if I could always turn to find you there when I need you to be. All of which is utterly ridic—"

For the second time that night her words were stopped by his fingers. "You should never doubt that."

"I know it's ridiculous," she muttered, frowning at him.

He shook his head with a faint smile. "No, Milady. You should never doubt that I am always here for you. I always have been."

She searched his eyes for a while, but they were perfectly enigmatic, as usual. So she used the skin contact gained by the fingers lightly stroking her cheek to try and explore his feelings a bit better, and found only love. With a slight smile she reached up, touching the back of his hand lightly.

It seemed to make him realize he was touching her, as he withdrew his hand at once, turning to look at the stars once more. She tried to lean her head against the back of the bench as he was, but was too tall for it to be in the least bit comfortable. Knowing he was taller than she was by at least an inch, she turned to see how he had managed, and found he was actually a lot less elegantly sprawled than he appeared at first. Knowing her mother would not be at all pleased to find her similarly even if she wasn't in a dress, she turned on the bench, making him support her, laying her head on his shoulder.

He stiffened for a moment, then shifted, drawing her back so she was cradled against his chest, his body turned into the arm of the stone bench, his head angled a bit less comfortably, but she was perfectly fine. He shook his head slightly as she pulled her legs up on the bench with them.

"It's been a while since we've done this," Lunian murmured.

"Yes," Legolas agreed, his voice a bit rough.

Looking over, she saw a flicker of something in his eyes before it was gone, hidden from view as he looked back to the stars. "Not since I was in my twenties, I think."

"We've watched the night since… but not like this."

"True," she agreed, before falling silent as they watched the stars move across the sky with the unending desire they had always shared—to know all there was to know about the beauty above them. "How different are they, here?"

He took a deep breath before answering. "As different from one end of Middle-Earth to the other, I suppose. I cannot rightly compare, as I knew none of these patterns there."

"Hmm," she murmured, merely for an excuse to make a sound.

As the sun began tinting the sky she heard footsteps approach in a quick manner, pausing slightly before continuing on. "Good morning, Father," she called, before turning her head to see him.

He smiled, not bothering to ask—as so many would—how she knew who it was. He knew she could sense several people without focusing on that gift, could tell where they were in relation to where she was. _That_ aspect of her gift, at least, was limited to family, and very close friends. "Good morning. I see you and Legolas found each other, as always."

"Mmm. So we did. Another peaceful night of stargazing. Of course, he tried to say… he's asleep, isn't he?" she asked, scowling when her near barb went unnoticed.

Elrohir chuckled softly. "I believe so. It's not often I see him so at peace."

"Why I have that effect on him, I don't know. If he didn't always seem so in need of it, I'd take offense that he seems unable to remain conscious in my company."

"Do not take offense, daughter. Legolas rarely lets his guard so far down around anyone."

"That's all fine and good, but he doesn't have to go into a comatose state every time we watch the stars all night." She sighed softly as the arms around her, though seemingly gently placed, proved utterly immobile when she attempted to rise. "Da!" she complained.

He chuckled. "You got yourself there. Besides, he looks so peaceful—"

"Yeah, he probably does. But what of mother when she finds us like this?" she knew she was almost whining, but her muscles were protesting her previous lack of movement by complaining bitterly. Plainly put, she wanted up!

Elrohir winced slightly. "A sight I do not wish to see," he admitted. "But I've awakened him in the past to nearly have my head taken off by a blade I didn't think he was carrying."

"He is unarmed."

"He is never unarmed," Elrohir countered, frowning at her. His words came back to her as he walked into the halls of Elrond. "Wake him, Lunian. Then both of you come to the morning meal, as you both managed to miss most of the feast, though you were expected there for the entire time."

She sighed in resignation, arching against the restraining arms, twisting around to see Legolas's face when her attempt was proved futile. His eyes were distant, glossy and unfocused. "Legolas?" she called his name a few times, then did her best to shake him. That didn't work well, since she was resting against him. Finally, at a loss, she tweaked his ears.

He blinked, slowly focusing on her. "Lunian?" he murmured, and for a moment there was something utterly beautiful in his dark blue eyes. Then he blinked again, and she could almost feel him putting his emotional barriers in place with a physical impact. As it was, she felt suddenly cold. "Lunian, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Father says we should be at breakfast, which would require us changing clothes first… which necessitates you letting go of your unbreakable hold on my body."

He blinked, moved slightly, and let go of her at once, as if unaware he had been holding her at all. "Didn't moving work?"

"You didn't wake until I pinched your ears."

He sighed, absently unbraiding his hair to smooth it back. "Forgive me, Lunian. It is not often any more that I find such deep and peaceful rest. Apparently I was loath to leave it." He ran his hands over his face, looking so bone weary she wanted to help somehow.

Without really realizing what she was doing, she stood up and walked around behind him, tugging him back. He looked up at her when his back hit the bench, clearly wishing to know what she was going to do. She righted his head and began braiding his hair, finding the task familiar and somewhat soothing after several minutes spent contemplating the lecture she would have gotten if her mother had found them first. Legolas would have undoubtedly woke a lot quicker than he did.

"Thank you, Milady," he murmured when she was finished, getting to his feet to bow his head slightly to her. "Would you allow me to escort you to the meal?"

"At your own risk, you realize. I'm determined not to be overly polite to anyone who asks why I wasn't in the midst of the celebrations."

"Why weren't you?"

She paused, turning to look back at the golden-haired prince, a faint frown touching her brow. Anyone else would have received the standard answer—she didn't like them—if the got an answer at all after such a declaration as that from her. "I don't feel I have a reason for celebration," she admitted instead. "All my life it's felt like I'm waiting for something." She shrugged slightly, seeing nothing on his face to pause her from going to her room to change.

Legolas tilted his head slightly as she left, a faint frown drawing his brows together thoughtfully.


	3. Archery

Okay, I've got a new chapter here. Hope you guys like it! I'll get to the Among the Brambles chapter soon, but I've been called off to do some work right now! Later!

LJP: Well, if it's not a Legomance, then is it a Mary Sue? I know you've tried to explain that one to me before, but I can't quite grasp it. Obviously, I've been accused of that this time. I was looking at the chapter from the veiw of someone who doesn't know their history, and it was a bit sappy, which I had been trying to avoid. Oh well. I am glad that what I was trying to get across came across, despite possibly sending new readers scrambling for their toothbrushes.

RiRiana: Well, he does hint at it, and she can sense love from him... of course, he can't let her sense how _much _he loves her, not just yet.

sarah: Yup, that's about the long and the short of it. She has no recollection whatsoever. I'm not quite clear on what you're asking... the stories will end... and with a conclusion of some sort. As for sleep... I was up at five today to start on this before I have to start working. Got Eulalia's new chapter to Blood Secrets beta-read and e-mailed to her... she wasn't happy when I called her to mention that, though.

Faerlan: Yeah, it's kind of sad to write, making him so tormented, trying to get that across without smaking Lunian upside the head with it. I'm glad you like Lunian's changes. She clearly had to be somewhat different, but enough alike for those who knew her to still know her. Um... the ageing thing is hard to figure out. Even in my head it's not clear. I would guess they age physically far slower than humans, but I don't liek the idea of them beind dependant on their parents for everything for centuries, either. I suppose I kind of think they grow almost normal until they're teenagers, when theire growth slows. They would be sort of eighteen-twenty by their thousandth year... if that confusion helped, I'm glad, but if not... sorry! So, anyway, Salan would have appeared about fourteen or so when they first went into the woods, and he more like sixteen or seventeen. I think. It's been a while since I've watched their ages.

Daphne: Those 'floodgates' aren't going to burst... consider more of a slow trickle... Maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well.

dfgdhdrthrth: I sincerely doubt you're going to continue reading this, or that you would recognize your review name if you do, but what is your definition of Mary-Sue?

juvenile delinquent: He dies? In which book? I'm reading the fourth one now to kind of put me to sleep at night (no offense, but reading anything that late makes me sleep), and haven't been recently because I've been getting to bed so late. I take it I'm forgiven? (And I cried writing it. My roommate no doubt thought I was insane... if she noticed, that is.)

Thanks for reviewing also to: Lady Anck-su-namun, Anonymous, plumsy321, IvannethFuin, Laurenke1, LilAznElfLuver, The Hobbit Ivy, lauren, flaming-amber, skinners, Laura, and the person who I think reviewed this chapter either really, really early this morning or late last night which isn't yet showing up on the review page. I appreciate hearing from you guys!

_**  
  
Chapter 3**_

"Good afternoon, Milady."

"I'm surprised you recognized me," she murmured dryly.

"Why is that?"

She motioned down at herself. "Few seem to."

He took in her leggings and tunic, his eyes brightening with laughter. "And why shouldn't I recognize you, even if you are dressed as a guard of Imladris?"

"Am I?" she asked softly, before shrugging. "Ah, well. Could be worse."

"Mmm?"

"I could have ended up looking like Elladan," she smirked, smiling truly as the warrior beside her laughed. "Tell me, my friend. Why have you come here this morning?"

"I came for something I love," he murmured. As he shifted she noted the bow and quiver on his back. His infamous bow from Galadriel, used on the quest and beyond.

She looked up at him, and then turned her attention back to the archery practice going on. "I've always kind of wished to learn," she admitted, with a depreciating smile.

"Now, what's the point in that?" a new male voice asked.

"Afternoon, Irithil," she murmured, not looking away from the target. "What is the point of any of them learning?"

"To have the skill, Lunian, darling."

She shook her head at him, finally turning. "And I have no such claim? I cannot say I wish to learn merely to learn?"

"Come now," he scoffed. "A she-elf learn weapons for the sake of learning?"

"Why not?" Legolas asked, lifting a brow. "Have you learned?"

"Well, no, I—"

"Then a challenge," Lunian declared before he could say anything else. Her slight interest had been boosted by Irithil's _male_ response and Legolas's defense. "Between us. One quiver of arrows."

Irithil made an uncomfortable face, shifting his weight on his feet. "I… I don't have a bow."

"Ethwan does," she countered, nodding her head in his brother's direction. "I'd be surprised indeed if you have never picked one up."

He sighed. "What of you, then? We can't use the same arrows."

"I suppose not," she mused. "I don't see anyone else using the same size bow. The arrows would be unequal. We shall have to trust Legolas to remember and judge."

"We should not impose upon the prince," Irithil frowned at her, clearly not wanting to involve Legolas.

"It is no imposition," Legolas countered coolly, his eyes narrowed slightly on her friend. "Lunian may use my bow."

She looked up at him in shock. "Surely such a bow would not be safe in the hands of an amateur."

"You will be fine, Lunian," he soothed softly.

Irithil had called Ethwan over by then, and his amused laugh had brought more attention to the challenge until there was a waiting circle of elves gathered around the two amateurs. Ethwan began instructing Irithil on the basics, correcting him as he took up a poor stance, giving him new direction after every shot. "Well," Iritil finally murmured, looking at the two arrows in the target. "Your turn."

She sighed, biting her lip. Her impulsiveness had apparently gotten her into trouble again. She would have been fine if she had merely asked to learn… but instead she challenges Irithil, and most of the elves at the training field were now waiting for her to fail miserably. Great boost to her courage, it was. A tense sigh escaped her.

"At ease, Milady," a soft voice murmured from right over her shoulder. He steadied her when she jumped, large hands closing lightly over her shoulders. "Close your eyes, Lunian."

"But—"

"Close them," he insisted gently, releasing her. "Feel the bow in your hand, get used to the weight. Picture the target—its distance, height, size."

"But my eyes are shut," she muttered scowling.

"Yes," he murmured, a slight smile coming through the tone, "but you know all of that. Picture it. Align yourself to it."

Slowly she found herself moving, a mental image becoming clearer. She nodded once.

"Now, fire."

In a fluid move she drew an arrow, notched it, and released it.

"Do not open your eyes," he instructed sharply when she would have done just that. "Fire again." He remained silent as she went through the moves. "Again."

After that he didn't say anything, and she emptied the quiver. "May I open my eyes now?" she asked, having found no more arrows on her last check.

"Yes," he agreed softly.

She looked first to him in annoyance for his odd instruction, but on her way to look at the target she found everyone who had been watching staring in that direction in utter shock. The disturbing thought of having shot someone ripped her head around. Her jaw dropped. Slowly she took a step forward, unable to believe the arrows were _all_ in the target. And fairly well grouped, too. She let out the breath she hadn't known she was holding, and looked at Irithil's target. It was closer… and his two arrows were posed their crookedly, one wavering with every pulse of the breeze.

A hand on her shoulder made her jump. She turned to see Legolas. He smiled gently at her. "You did well," he murmured, before passing her to retrieve his arrows.

"Lunian, darling… I think you won." Irithil shook his head ruefully. "I can't even claim it's the bows—your target was farther and your eyes were closed. How in the world…"

"I have _no_ idea," she shook her head. "Legolas? How did you do that?"

"I did nothing," he countered, fingering his bow. "You knew what to do."

"But…" she sighed, and finally shook her head, giving up on finding any explanation—reasonable or not.

He smiled slightly, lightly brushing a bit of her hair back behind her ear. Then he turned and began his own archery practice. Slowly the group returned to their own activities, except for her. She walked with Legolas when he retrieved his arrows, watched him as he went through the motions with perfectly practiced fluidity. Looking at some of the others, they now looked both slow and jerky compared to him. Only when compared to him, though. Otherwise they were, of course, full of perfectly elven grace.

She grit her teeth. Sometimes, that grace annoyed her… because she had less of it than everyone else. Her _human_ blood…

With a sigh, she turned her attention back to Legolas, wondering not for the first time at the odd magic he seemed to possess over her. Just being near him, gazing upon him, was calming to her, and had been as far back as she could remember.

"Care to try again?" he asked, obviously having felt her study. He turned to see her as he waited for her answer, his thumb arching slowly on the silver wood of his bow, capturing her attention.

"I… yes," she admitted. "As long as I can keep my eyes open," she grumbled when she again had the quiver upon her back and the worn smooth wood in her hands.

"If you wish," he agreed, chuckling softly.

"Well?" she asked after a long moment of silence.

"Well what? My instruction would not change."

She sighed and turned herself appropriately to the target, then reached for an arrow, finding it much harder to notch and draw this time around. Her arrow didn't even nick the target. "Why is it easier with my eyes closed?"

He sighed into her ear, having moved so he was nearly molded to her back. Feeling his heat practically against every inch of her was rather disconcerting. "You were born knowing this, Lunian. All you need to do is forget what you're doing. Let the familiarity of the motion consume your actions. Fire."

At the word she did everything needed to have her arrow proudly in the target's heard within instants. She looked at it in some surprise. "If I don't think about it…" she murmured cautiously, "then how could I ever improve?"

"Merely accepting this is all you need to do, Milady. You have all the basics already."

"But _how_?" she asked.

He didn't say anything, finally pointing to a branch a ways beyond and above the target. "See the last leaf on that bough?"

"Of course," she grumbled. Her _eyes _at least, were fully elven… even if odd…

"Knock it off."

"What? There's no way I can even begin to—"

"Stop thinking, little one. Do it."

She sighed, mentally picturing the leaf. Finally she went through the motions that seemed so oddly familiar, pausing after releasing the arrow, watching it race to the leaf… nicking it off the branch cleanly, petiole attached as it fluttered to the ground.

"Teaching our little one to shoot, Legolas?"

Legolas turned with a smile. "She knows how already, Elrohir."

"Though how that is, I have no idea," she muttered, frowning still at the leafless branch. With a final shake of her head she handed Legolas his things, walking off to collect his arrows. "How long are you staying?" she asked suddenly after putting the wayward arrows back in his quiver.

"I have no plans of returning at the moment, Milady," he murmured softly.

"Oh," she grimaced. "Then no doubt you'll be here for the coming of age celebration," she grumbled.

"I was informed of it, yes."

"And invited no doubt. With every other lord or lady Grandfather can cram under a rood."

"Actually, I believe the celebration is to be something of a private affair, is it not, Elrohir?"

"Yes… seeing as Ethwan's celebration is the night before. No one thought you would mind having your parties linked. He certainly wouldn't mind the extra attention, and as it will be hard to keep you there, anyway…" He smiled at her, his grey eyes warm with love and amusement. "It shall be informal, with no more than a dozen present."

Her eyes widened as she thought about that. Her grandparents, great-grandparents, parents, uncle… and her? "Family only?"

"And Legolas," Elrohir bowed his head slightly in agreement.

"The who isn't coming? Me?"

He frowned. "Father, Mother, Elladan, Grandmother, Grandfather, her father, her grandparents… hmm… okay, so there shall be thirteen. You may invite Nallina as well, if you wish."

"Not Carathwan?"

"Not this time, though she shall be there the night before, of course."

"Oh, of course," she agreed knowing she was missing something. "I hate it when things go over my head."

Legolas smiled faintly, but his eyes were ever darkly enigmatic. "I believe I shall wander the gardens, if you will excuse me."

"Hmm? Oh. Mind if I tag along?" She wanted to think, and no one ever interrupted her time with Legolas, and he always knew when she didn't feel like talking.

"Of course not, Milady," he agreed, leading her through the gardens as she struggled to pull all the loose and confusing ends dangling tantalizingly in front of her together. After a time she noted her steps were no longer on grass or padded ground, but stone. She blinked and looked around, finding herself just walking into a chamber… She flushed and turned to leave, only to be blocked by Legolas. "I merely thought now might be a good time to give you this," he explained, holding something out to her.

She looked at him in surprise, but took the bundle. Unwrapping it carefully, she laughed in surprise and amazement when she found a bow and quiver. "Legolas!"

He shrugged slightly. "I thought it might interest you."

She traced her finger along the silver scrolling on the bow, then studied the quiver, looking to him in surprise. "This is from Mirkwood… when it was Mirkwood."

He inclined his head slightly. "Yes. You have been studying Elrond's books, haven't you?"

"Yes," she agreed, still studying the bow. "You brought this with you?"

"Yes. One of very few things, really."

"Well, you did have your bow as well…"

"Yes. The quiver I sent with Nallina, but I carried both bows with me what time I spent on Middle-Earth after the elves of Fangorn left."

"You didn't go with them?" she asked, frowning.

"No. For many years I wandered the lands I had not before, and revisited the ones I had."

"Just to see what there was?"

"No," he countered softly, "to decide if I wished to live."

Her eyes flew to his, and found him watching the bow as if it were a living, breathing thing that could speak, his eyes dark with pain she couldn't comprehend, and wasn't sure she wanted to. "Is it the pain you try to hide which makes you wish for death?"

"It was. I no longer desire to die."

"Yet the pain remains," she frowned, unconsciously reaching up. When her fingers touched his skin she jerked back, shocked by the pain she received. She could not begin to imagine such anguish. "And is strong."

"So is my hope for the future… though it wanes at times." He touched her cheek lightly, before tilting his head up, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead. "Go, little one. Find the peace my pain has upset."

She looked up at him with pain of her own. "You send me away to spare me, yet will say nothing so that I may alleviate that which torments you. You have always been there for me, yet you do not trust me to do the same. I am not so flighty and inconsistent as all that, Prince of Eryn Lasgalen, with or without human blood."

He sighed and drew her gently into a tender embrace. "I know my l…lady. But you have only a matter of weeks before you are cast into the adult world. I would have you enjoy the time that remains, rather than puzzle over things that can only cause pain for now."

"Will you tell me someday?"

"We shall see, Milady," he murmured softly, kissing her cheek as he drew back. "Now go, little one."


	4. Of Secrets untold

Okay, I'm a few hours early for my weekly update! Not that most would notice, of course, considering I should be unconscious right about now. I'm heading there fast, so sorry if I've missed something. I noticed one thing--Galadriel's_ head_ is now turning, instead of her _heads_. That's what happens when you're stressed. You take it out on the characters subconsciously. (Picture author with sleepy smirk) Okay, already wrote everything from here down, so, talk to you all next week!

The Hobbit Ivy: Sorry, one chapter per week... unless it's really short or I get like thirty reviews asking for a chapter more quickly (which will never happen). Hope you enjoy this one, though, and find it worth the wait.

sarah: Yup, that's exactly what it is. Much more formal that it was in their respective realms before heading west.

: How did you end up with no name showing? When I forget to put something in there, it just pops back up in annoyance telling me there has to be a name. I'd be glad to be a beta reader. Right now, I'm trying to help a friend with hers, but she's slow about sending them to me, so I have the time. There will be a few times in school when it may take a day or two, but sure. Just let me know. This more or less is the sequel, and there won't be anything more coming from them... because I can't think of anything left to do.

IvannethFuin: Yeah, he almost slipped. He does that, on occasion... ;)

juvenile delinquent: Well, I haven't had a chance to read that since getting your review, anyway. I'll get around to it, though. Just don't tell my roommate. Um... regular updates here, because it's done, but Among the Brambles isn't going to be so steady. I have most of it (as far as I'm thinking so far) written long-hand, but things always change when I get them into the computer, and I'm momentarily stuck for an ending... which worries me, as I usually have an idea where it's going. I ahve a faint one, but it's going to take some time to work itself out. You're a little off--up at five, four jobs, and no school for another month and a half.

LJP: Your review made me smile. I STILL don't know what the real definitions for Legomance or Mary Sue are, but I'll trust your judgement.

plumsy321, Laurenke1, Elven at Heart: Thanks for reviewing!

_**  
  
Chapter 4**_

Carathwan shook her head, dark hair falling over her shoulders. She flipped it back in irritation. "I still don't understand it."

"Neither do I," she sighed, rolling her eyes to the ceiling before returning to her work. "But it is, and that's all I can say for it."

"But how can it be? How can you be so comfortable around one you so poorly know, and yet shy away from the interest of those you have known all your life?"

"There is a difference, Cara. Irithil is interested in me as a she-elf. Legolas is not."

"Haven't you seen the way he watches you? His eyes never leave you when you're around. I'd find it terribly unnerving."

"I haven't noticed him watching," Lunian murmured, shrugging before wincing, bringing her punctured finger to her lips. She lightly sucked on the wound until the blood flow stopped. "Besides, if he does, it's most likely to see if I need his help or if I desire company. He does seem rather good at providing both, I've noticed."

"As have I," Carathwan agreed. "And so have my brothers."

"What do I care what they've noticed?" Lunian sighed, wincing again as she stabbed herself with the needle once more.

Carathwan sighed, taking the leggings herself. Quickly the needle was put to use without pausing or hesitation. "They think themselves in competition for your affections, Lunian. And now they think he is a threat to them, because he is the only lord invited to the family gathering they're having for your ceremony tonight. They think it shows your parents favor him over them."

"I couldn't blame them, if it were true, but his presence is merely because he and Da were such good friends on the other shores. He hasn't visited all that often, so when he does, he's included in everything." She picked up the other piece of clothing she had planned to mend.

"Yet _you_ spend more time with him than your father does."

Lunian stopped searching her tattered tunic for holes, considering that. "I suppose I do, don't I? Well, as I've said, it is just the way of things. I feel so comfortable around him, as if I've always known him, as if I know him better than anyone, to the point where checking his emotions should be merely a reassurance, rather than a reference point."

Carathwan's sure movements hesitated for a moment. "You don't do it to me, do you?"

"Hmm? Oh, not really."

"What does 'not really' entail?" she insisted, a bit rueful and cautious at the same time. It unnerved her whenever she remembered Lunian could feel the emotions of others. It kind of made her feel like she'd forgotten half of her clothing as she dressed.

"If you're experiencing anything large, I can't help but feel it. Smaller things I don't focus on unless I'm concerned."

"Then why would you do it to him? Shouldn't he get more privacy than you give me?"

Lunian frowned, letting the tunic fall to her lap. "I… I never thought about it. I just do it. Check his emotions, I mean. Maybe it's because he can shield himself from me so well, that what little gets through is what would be in the eyes of most elves."

"Lunian!"

"What, Nallina?" she asked, tilting her head to the side as the frustrated elf walked in.

"You aren't ready yet?"

"Why should I be? It doesn't start for another hour."

"Yes, but there are presents before hand, you know. You should be there soon!" Nallina grabbed her hand and pulled her up and then down the hall. "See you tomorrow, Cara!"

"You two had better! Bye Lunian, Lina."

"Bug your brothers for me!" Lunian called, before they were out of polite shouting distance. "Oh, really, Lina. It's not like it takes forever to change into a dress."

A soft chuckle caught her ear. She looked up to see Legolas lounging in the door beside hers. "I think the _forever_ part is convincing you into the dress, little one."

"It is indeed," Nallina agreed, pushing Lunian into the room before bowing her head. "Excuse us, Lord Legolas."

"Of course, Nallina." He inclined his head slightly before Nallina shut Lunian's door.

"That was rude, Lina," Lunian murmured. "You shut the door in his face."

"He understands that I intend to see you dressed and present on time. Now hurry up!"

With a grumble Lunian picked up the dress her mother had set out. To her surprise, it wasn't bad. She could even climb a tree in this, if she wanted to. With far fewer protests than normal she scrambled into the gown, glad that after that night her wars about clothing would be over. They couldn't protest what she wore, because she was old enough to decide. Which was why Carathwan had merely rolled her eyes when she saw what task Lunian had brought along to do as she chatted. Or maybe she had rolled her eyes because she knew hoe horrible at such domestic tasks Lunian was.

On her way out the door her eyes fell on the bow Legolas had given her. It was an incredible gift. Merely being from Mirkwood was enough to make her treasure it, but it was a princely bow. That he had given her _his_ bow had surprised her, and yet… somehow it didn't feel wrong, as it would have if someone else had given her such a personal gift. She drew a finger along the curve, wondering what stories it would tell if it could.

Considering her train of thought, she was fairly delighted to find the conversation centered around the amateur archery trials that were coming soon when she finally reached her grandfather's sitting room. "Shall you watch, Lunian?" Elladan asked, tilting his head at her. "I hear your young friend has been training to enter."

"I thought I might enter, actually."

The room was still for a moment, and she used that moment to catalog who was there. Everyone except Legolas, in fact, was there already. "You are kidding," Elladan murmured with a tight smile, almost as if intending to influence her own opinion.

"No. Why should I be? The trial is for anyone who has not been in a previous competition or trained for more than a dozen years. You can use neither my age or sex against me—Carathwan entered when she was merely thirty." She smiled slightly at the memory. Ethwan had been very annoyed when his father said his baby sister did better than he did, giving her his place in the competition. He had trained rather obsessively in the last few years, spacing out his limited training time while _encouraging_ Carathwan to become more… _feminine._

"Entered what, if I may?"

She turned to see Legolas as he walked in. "I beat you," she murmured.

"I was detained," he murmured, bowing his head slightly to those present. "What is it you wish to enter?"

"Tell me first if you think I should be excluded."

"As I don't know what it is, I can hardly do so. But I will go so far as to say I see no reason age or gender should exclude you."

She winced slightly at his much gentler speech, but kept her focus on him. "The archery trial for amateurs."

He frowned slightly, looking at her father for a moment before tilting her a look. "You do not qualify."

"I think I'm good enough to enter. It's not like I'm still too young to draw a full sized bow."

"You are too good to enter, Granddaughter," Elrond murmured. "Unless I am very much mistaken."

"But it is for all who have not competed," she paused, waiting for anyone to protest that she had, "or have not practiced above a dozen years. I haven't—" she paused mid-argument at the looks she was seeing. Guilt, pain, hesitation filled the room and swirled in her mind. Seeking calm, she looked first to her great-grandmother Galadriel, only to find the emotions came from her as well, with pity and sympathy. She turned to Nallina, but her friend wouldn't meet her eyes. Finally she looked at Legolas, who looked back with a thankfully enigmatic expression. She had never been so thankful for his shields against her 'gift'. "Legolas?"

He took a deep breath, his dark eyes closing for a long moment. "You have studied archery, Lunian. To some degree, at least."

"I have not!" she looked at him in utter confusion. "How could I possibly have done something I don't remember? The years it would have taken to be so at ease…" she trailed off. _"You were born knowing this,"_ she whispered, her eyes focusing sharply on the prince, who winced slightly at her gaze. "What does this mean?" she asked softly, before looking at the entire room, all of whom seemed to know the answer, none wishing to explain. Few even met her eyes.

Lenaith finally took it upon herself to move forward, sitting beside her daughter. "Lunian, dear one… in my previous life, I had a child. She lived and died on the other shores. I never knew her, but I've been told she enjoyed everything that was life, and loved it all with a joyful heart, for all that her life was so short."

Lunian was silent for a while after her mother had finished. She had a terrible feeling of warning. It felt like her life would never be the same once she heard whatever everyone was afraid to say. Like pain would become as familiar to her… She looked up at Legolas, recalling his words a few weeks past as he sent her from his room with her new bow. "You knew?"

"They asked me to be here when they told you," he agreed quietly.

"Told me what?" she whispered, looking down at her hands, wishing she could shake the horrible feelings compressing her chest. The thumb of her right hand played with the nail of her left. "Please," she breathed, "someone just tell me."

Legolas looked up at Lenaith. She took a deep breath and moved closer, wrapping an arm around her daughter's waist. "Her name was Lunian, dear one."

Lunian frowned, not quite comprehending. "We share a name?" she asked, confused.

"And a soul," Galadriel murmured quietly. "You were reborn to our people."

Panic warred with denial. "Bit I don't have any memories—"

"You did, once," Elrohir interrupted, trying to keep his voice soothing in the hopes she wouldn't give in to her rising upset. "Your years here without reminder of them has allowed you to either forget or believe them nothing but moments of idle fancy… but now that you've come of age, you should begin remembering."

"I _should_ or I _will_?"

"Both," Galadriel murmured. "There is much from your past life that needs to be recalled."

"Why? What could there be? You said she… I died young."

"No, she didn't," Legolas cut in. He waited until she lifted her eyes from the stone floor to his dark eyes before continuing. "You have wished you could have seen some of the world we speak of? You have. You've seen Imladris, Lothlorien, Eryn Lasgalen, Fangorn, and even Gondor and Gimli's Glittering Caves. You have been to Rohan. You have met kings and governors, humans, elves, dwarves and hobbits who you will never be able to know here." He leaned forward slightly. "You have forgotten many people that you cared deeply about, and it would have pained you greatly to consider doing so."

She took a deep breath and dropped her eyes to her hands. After a while the silence was insufferable. "Excuse me," she breathed, escaping the room.

"Was that truly necessary? Couldn't she have just begun remembering on her own?"

Galadriel shook her head, though she smiled gently at the distraught she-elf. "Your daughter is fair as she is, true. But her spirit was complete before. She will never be truly happy until she understands what is lost."

"She feels something is missing, Lenaith," Legolas murmured quietly, once he finally turned his head from the door Lunian had escaped through.

"She said so?" Nallina asked, her eyes lifting in surprise.

Legolas nodded, his eyes even darker for a long moment.

Nallina sighed. "It's odd, isn't it? I miss her… and yet, I love _her_, too."

"It's not so odd," Elrohir countered, running a weary hand over his eyes. "I think most here agree with you. The old Lunian can never fully come back. That isn't possible. But she can remember, and be at peace… someday."


	5. In the garden

Hey everyone! I almost forgot I needed to get this new chapter up. It's been one of those weird weeks that feels three months long, but also like the weekend isn't real. Like it can't possibly be a day off. Well, of course, for me, it isn't fully a day off. There's too much to do for that... But, anyway, here's the new chapter (after reviewer responses, of course--thanks everyone!)

Sharon: Things aren't going to be quite that quick... expect some torment in the future. I do have this under angst, don't I? Hmmmm. I'll have to make sure. Glad you're enjoying it so far!

IvannethFuin: Who says anything about her actually remembering? ;) Eventually, perhaps.

The Hobbit Ivy: Your enthusiasm is great, but I really don't have the time to update that often. I've got too much other stuff to do. Unfortunately. But here is the weekly update.

LadyJadePerendhil: Well, it wasn't meant to be intervention like. And while it would have been muchier if Legolas told her... as long as she didn't assume he was lying and run away... it wasn't really his place. It was for her family to explain, and he was merely there to help keep her calm. Not that that helped, much. Just because she knows she had a life before doesn't mean she remembers with those few words.

sarah: The rebirth isn't entirely clear in the Sil, which is all the farther past LOTR I've gotten, and that only recently. In general, when elves die, they go to the halls of waiting, and eventually, i guess they're either given the option to go back or are just sent back. I'm not sure. There are some differences between the two Lunians, as their must be. The soul is the same, but the experiences have been different. At least in my opinion, the soul is the most important thing. The same soul will produce very similar people, especially when surrounded by familair love. That didn't really answer your question, did it? She is the same person, but she has lived for a thousand years with only a few of the earliest ones containing any memory of her past. Did you read The Worry Stone? (If you reviewed, and I've forgotten, sorry, but... my memory sucks.) If so, you'll understand when I say her blood is why she has not retained all of her memories, and why there are more differences between her and the original Lunian. It is also why her being reborn was nothing short of a gift to those who loved her. Did I get everything?

CrimsonEnchantress: The story is taking place more than 1200 years after LOTR, in the Undying Lands. Irithil has been a friend of hers all her life. She sees and treats him much as a brother, while Legolas is by no means her brother. Him she views as a warrior, a prince, a lord, and thereby someone who should be treated differently than she does Irithil or Ethwan. I don't like bogging the story down with descriptions. So, I throw in small hints here and there--dark hair, bright eyes... small things that I suppose could be missed. Lunian and Lenaith both died in Middle-Earth. Their deaths will be explained later... as for being reborn... Elves go to the halls of waiting when they die, and can be reborn from there. They both were, partly because of the... _circumstances... _around their deaths. If that doesn't satisfy your curiosity, ask again!

Animir: You added a third to the reviews for A Moment in Immortal Time! Thanks for reviewing. It's nice to know a few people read them, and enjoy them. Don't worry, I won't kill 'Leggie.' LOL. I think I've actually written that somewhere at some point. He's just called that so often, you know? And I do understand what you mean. When you're drawn in enough that such an ending makes you cry, you don't really forget the essence of it, even if the words get lost. Maybe that's why I have those somewhat melencholy moments that result in those stories posted as they are. I just can't stand to cast such a shadow over an entire work, because I prefer the happy endings, even though the sad ones can be so touching. Um... Among the Brambles is unofficially on hold at the moment... because I don't have any time to work on it. Hopefully this coming week I'll have some time. Yeah, this story goes with the happy ending, which is why the alternate ending is now part of AMiIT (I'm not typing that out again). Glad you like it so far!

Iluvien: Sorry. I don't mean to wander... I just do. There's usually a reason, though... a few statements that need to be made, time that needs to pass. I hope this one doesn't begin to wander on you.

And to Laurenke1, plumsy321, Vanaloth, Crecy, and Coolio02, thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_**Chapter 5 **_

"Somehow," she whispered, "I knew it would be you."

Legolas sighed softly ad knelt down beside her, smiling faintly at her choice of hiding place. A secluded nook in a private garden. "I just happened upon you first."

"After giving me a fair amount of time to think." She sighed and turned to face him. "So… tell me about… me."

He shook his head. "You know I cannot, Lunian. You must remember on your own."

"You knew me."

"Yes."

She sighed, tightening her hold on her knees. "Were we close?"

He looked up at her from his contemplation of the grass he was toying with, then let out a sigh and nodded. "Yes."

"No secrets?"

"There were secrets at times, kept to avoid inadvertently causing pain."

She sighed again, aware now of the gaping hole within her. It wasn't new… she just understood it a bit better now, and knew how deeply the lack went. It was much more than she had thought, had spent so long trying to write off as a foolish dream of something more, something beyond the life she had. "You taught me archery?"

"Lunian, I shouldn't speak about your past, which you—"

"Nothing, Legolas? Not even to say if the bow you gave me was once mine?"

"It was mine… and then it was yours," he conceded wearily. "I gave it to you when you began improving to the point you would call yourself a terrible archer."

"Legolas… how did I die?"

He drew in a quick breath, his eyes darkening with such pain it made it through his barriers, embracing her tightly. "Not that, Lunian. Even if I were free to speak with you without restraint, I could not speak of that."

She let out a breath, knowing he was hurt both by his memories and her lack thereof. Even if he had merely been her teacher, he had taught her—taking the time and effort to train someone who likely would never need the skill—indicating they had been friends… and she didn't remember. Ignoring what sense was in her head, she crawled forward a bit, sliding her arms around his neck. At once she was enfolded in a warm embrace that made it easier to think.

Legolas shifted her gently, moving her into a more comfortable position, and sighed into her hair, kissing her crown before leaning his head back to check the sky. Elrohir wouldn't be worried about her until she failed to show up in the morning, but Legolas wasn't sure he would be able to keep Lenaith from worrying that long.

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you tell me about my parents? What they did?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well… I know Mother was reborn. I don't know why. Can you tell me that?"

After hesitating for a long moment, Legolas shook his head slightly. "I do not think it would be wise, my l… my lady."

She sighed, opening her eyes only to focus on golden hair not far from her nose. She reached up and wrapped a bit of it around her fingers, playing with it absently. "If I remember… or think I remember… something, could you confirm it."

"I will… only if it is a true memory, and not a cunning bid for information."

She smiled, knowing his teasing tone hid a perfectly serious reply. "I know," she murmured. "I wouldn't try that with you, anyway." She never felt she could lie to him, and though it irritated her, she wasn't about to go against it. "Nallina and I were friends?"

"Lunian," he sighed, weariness heavy in his voice.

She leaned back, looking up at him and clearly seeing his exhaustion. "Is this my doing?" she asked, reaching up to lightly trail her fingers down his cheek. For a moment she felt bone deep sorrow, but then he built up his barriers, keeping her from knowing his emotions.

"Milady, you need to…"

She heard nothing more of what he said, hearing sounds that shouldn't be there instead. For a moment she heard bright laughter, felt an instant of joy… and then it faded away. She was back in the garden she could remember from her earliest years, being held in the comforting grip of an elf who had always managed to bring her some measure of peace.

"It makes some sense, now." Her voice broke the silence that had fallen between them.

"What does?"

She smiled ruefully at the slight huskiness in his voice, knowing it was from him having nearly fallen asleep. "Why I always felt so comfortable around you. If we were great friends before, it only makes sense that I would retain some of it… doesn't it?"

He sighed softly, kissing her crown. "I suppose."

Twisting her head she looked up at him, watched his eyes shift between absently gazing at the garden around them, and falling into glassy dreams. "Are your dreams ever of me, then?"

He smiled, a warm, beautiful smile. "Quite often, Milady," he agreed softly. He focused on her for a moment, his smile falling away as he searched her eyes. His darkened a shade before he let his head fall back once more, the battle for consciousness beginning again.

"Legolas?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you comfortable?" she whispered.

"Yes."

"Good. Pleasant dreams, my friend." She closed her eyes, surrounding herself with the sounds of the garden, the scent of flowers… the sound of his steady heart beat, gentle breaths, the soft scent that was his… Everything combined to make her calm, to allow her to release her tensions and ignore the horrible feeling she had gotten since being told she wasn't really who she thought she was… that she had existed before. Lived, loved, and died in a world she couldn't even picture except from fragments of songs or illuminations in books. With a sigh she opened her eyes, letting them glaze as she sought an untroubled time.

Legolas opened his eyes when he felt her relax against him. "Sleep well," he whispered, a faint, troubled smile touching his lips for a moment before fading as his eyes unfocused, finding the time in his life when he had felt pain only when thinking of the day when everything he had would be lost. For the instant between wakefulness and dreams he smiled truly, his eyes brightening as he experienced pure joy as he sank into his memory.


	6. Questions

Okay, another quick chapter. It's short, far from sweet, but I hope you enjoy!

Thanks everyone who reviewed!

laurenke 1: Those questions will eventually be answered in the story, I promise.

sarah: She will remember in time, but there is a lot for her to get past before she can. It's kind of like knowing you're forgetting something. The harder you try to remember, the farther away it gets. So she has to kind of relax... which I don't see happening for a while.

The Hobbit Ivy: Eventually she will... Slowly. evil grin while twiddling thumbs and staring innocently at ceiling

RiRiana: if you have hours that you are willing to spend to get answers to all of your questions, let me know in a review or e-mail, and I'll point you in the right direction. If not, hang on, and eventually the story will answer them.

juvinile delinquent: There will be another ATB update soon... give me a day or two. As for the emotional uplift... sorry, but you may want to look elsewhere for that.

Ivanneth Fuin: She meant close as in friends, or even like siblings. The other kind of closeness hasn't even entered her mind in connection with him yet.

Animir: You're welcome... and it does sort of make sense. It is sad, because we know there is such a long ways for them to go, and even sadder because he knows it too.

CrimsonEnchantress: That's kind of what I thought of them at first, too, because that's how they're made out to be in LotR. But I started working on this story, and that clearly wouldn't do, and I can't really imagine anywhere ever being perfect... And then, I read the Sil, and found out that the Undying Lands isn't really all that different from Middle-Earth, in some ways. There was fighting, kin-slaying, theft, destruction... the main difference is the Valar live in the Undying Lands and visit with the elves. And, of course, everything is more beautiful. Arda has not been destroyed--men live there. Men, dwarves, hobbits... and perhaps a few elves who never started going west with Orome. The Undying Lands were set apart, and none but the immortals can reach it.

Amberle Elessedil: Did you change your name? I obviously agree with your opinion about subtle touches over groping, since that's how I write my characters. As for his sorrow when she asked about Nallina... They were friends before, but what pains him is further proof that she really knows nothing. The Lunian that died before would not have needed to ask, she would have known. It's more or less a realization he was hoping he could avoid embracing, but ends up having to.

Elven at Heart: She was not married to Legolas... and that's all I'm going to say... for now. ;)

LJP: Almost didn't hear from you in time to toss it in! A strong sap... seems so wrong. I just can't picture it, though I understand what you mean. I'm having trouble with the disk at the moment, so I haven't looked ahead yet. sigh I may have to type it from my old computer over to my new one. I'm pretty sure there is a little more down time before things outside their heads begin to get interesting, but there are other things coming up. After all, she doesn't know who he was...

Thanks also to plumsy321, Kyrie Dawn, crecy, and GinnyPotter4eva.

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

"Milady?"

She whirled on another turn in her room. "What?" she asked, far from nicely, though she managed to keep it from being a true snap. She continued to pace, until a chest filled her line of vision. She managed—just—to stop before crashing into him… but only by steadying herself by bringing her hands up to brace against his chest.

His had lifted as well, and gently squeezed her arms before releasing her, stepping back slightly so her hands fell to her sides. "What troubles you so, Milady?"

"Don't ask questions to which you know the answer," she snapped, turning to resume her pacing.

"You have not been in the gardens, nor the library. The woods have not seen you in many days. From what do you hide, Lunian?"

She sighed in aggravation, her hands clenching into fists. For a brief moment she wondered how he could be so _blasted calm_!! "Nothing. Everything." She let out a sound which was nearly a growl and barely stopped herself from stomping her foot like a much, much younger elf.

"Your parents—your entire family—worry about you. As your friends are. You've said nothing to them since the celebration."

"So what?" she snapped, turning again, growling when the part of her hair that was braided whipped around to lash at her face.

"Lunian," he sighed, stepping into her path once more. "Why do you withdraw from me?" he gently took the braid and set it behind her with her loose hair.

"Because I remember nothing! Nothing! Not one little thing. Nothing out of a lifetime I had before. Not one person, one face, one voice… I remember nothing, yet know I should. How can I be expected to go out there again, knowing that this is so false? I am not the young elf lady I thought I was… Legolas, I—" her anger melted away, her voice cracking as tears tightened her throat. "I don't know who I am anymore," she whimpered.

Legolas closed his eyes for a long moment, berating himself for not coming sooner. He moved forward and gently embraced the young elf, moving her so they sank onto the edge of her bed. "Little one, please, do not torture yourself so."

"But, I—"

"Shh," he soothed, turning her to face him, running his hand through her golden hair. "Your memories will come in time."

"And will change me."

"You are much as you were," he countered. "Though you were slightly more mature, as you had to grow up quickly, there."

"And evil times age even the elves," she murmured, laying her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Is there anything about me that is really different?"

He frowned slightly, but continued to rub her back gently. "You are more confident of yourself around others, I would say. But you are much the same."

"As you remember?"

"I remember too much, perhaps."

"Do I disappoint you?"

His arms tightened around her. "Never, little one. I have known you twice from child to adult… do you think I could be disappointed?"

"I don't know, as I don't remember before."

He sighed, shaking his head. "You mustn't dwell on this so much," he murmured.

"How can I not? If you knew a big part of your life was missing, what would you do?" she asked, tilting her head back to look into his eyes.

They darkened as he considered her. "Look for it, and do everything in my power to find it once more," he answered huskily. "But there are other things to consider, Lunian, little one."

She sighed softly. "Like what?"

"Your family. Your friends. Your life did not end."

"Didn't it? How else could I have been reborn?"

"This life is a precious gift, Lunian. You have been given a second chance to be with those you love. A chance to spend all the time with them you wished you had the first time around. Do not give that up merely because you have a few hundred years of memories to recall."

"All these people I loved… are they here? Do I know them? Or are they waiting for me to remember and go to them?"

He sighed, shaking his head. "Everyone dear to you before is known to you now… of those who could come into the West."

She settled down somewhat, leaning her head against his chest, but her thoughts continued their turbulent path. "Do they know what happened?"

"Yes. As do many elves you never knew, though the younger ones are likely unaware of the truth."

"Then why was I never given a hint of this?"

He held her a bit tighter as she let out a deep sigh. "Any hints that were accidentally given would have been ignored. You would have seen them as merely flukes, statements or actions that simply didn't make any sense to you, and as such would have been quickly forgotten."

"As I apparently have a habit of doing," she murmured a bit bitterly.

Legolas smiled ruefully, but didn't respond, other than to brush his fingers through her hair, lightly massaging her scalp where the braid hadn't gathered her hair. She relaxed even more under the tender touch.

"Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Was I old enough to be in love?"

"Yes and no," he answered softly, his eyes tightly closed with the effort of keeping his voice mild and his body relaxed. He was glad she hadn't stirred to see his face.

"How so?"

"In those times love was accepted when it was found… age wasn't so important. Once of maturity, no matter what age, love matches were allowed."

"So… I could have married at thirty?"

It took him a moment to speak. "Yes," he answered a bit roughly.

"Then it is possible I left a lover? Legolas?" She twisted to look up at him when he didn't answer, but he turned his head away from her. He refused her attempts to read his emotions, and eluded her grasp when she would have pulled him around to face him. "Valar," she breathed. "I did, didn't I? My death left someone alone, someone I loved enough to…"

"You never married," he stated softly, voice still rough with emotion. "You knew you would one day die and didn't wish to leave a husband behind."

"But a lover would be fine?"

"Lunian, I cannot speak as to what made you so firm in your beliefs, I merely know that you refused your lover the pleasure of calling you his wife in the hopes he would survive your death."

Her heart clenched. "Did he?" she whispered, nearly inaudible.

"Barely," he answered quietly.

"Then you know him?"

"Very well," he agreed, holding her a bit tighter.

"He knows I have no memories?"

"Yes."

She stared blankly at his tunic for a long while. "I have met him?"

"Lunian, do not trouble yourself so. If your memories do not return, I can honestly say that if you do not turn to him in love, he will be happy with whomever you choose, as long as you are happy, and at peace."


	7. Luni

Wow. Lots of reviews for the last chapter. Thanks, everyone! If I miss answering a question, just pester me again (unless of course it would ruin the story to tell you early).

Um... I have some bad news for you all, well, all who are impatient for consistent updates... I'm not going to have internet access for a little over a month, starting mid-August. So, obviously, no updates. I'll update by September 15 (unless the school computers have all kicked the bucket), I promise. And until then, I'll keep updating every Thursday or Friday or Saturday. Probably Friday or Saturday. I'm only updating today because I'll have no time otherwise until Monday... as it is, I should be sleeping now.

The Hobbit Ivy: Alright, Alright! Here you go... ;)

Nienna Silmarwen: She hasn't figured much of anything out yet, and she won't for a while. She's still young... and rather clueless, really.

Lady Anck-su-namun: It is rather bittersweet, isn't it?

D. K. Blackwater: You're either impatient or unwarrentedly optimistic. She's not going to just figure things out, where would the fun be in that? You have to give her a little leeway, after all, she is essentially a teenager just cast into the world. Still rather uncertain, a bit gulible, and rather foolish.

Amberle Elessedil: Your question made me smile. I had to laugh, picturing the trouble that could cause. How many shades of red could she turn in a few instants? Well, anyway... she's not going to just suddenly remember things. They're going to come back very slowly, a little at a time--only when she is willing to accept them, as well. There's the catch. If she can't accept something, she won't remember it until there's nothing else left and she can't deny it any longer. Legolas set up something I've been thinking about. While on Middle-Earth, the elves would have had much harder lives than they have in the Undying Lands. They would 'age' more quickly; become more mature with fewer years. That's what I was putting forth: as long as they are mature enough to accept it, they were allowed to fall in love, get married, etc., because there was always the thought that they could be killed before they would have the chance, otherwise. In the Undying Lands such isn't thought of, and the wait can be prolonged merely because there is no reason to even think of rushing. As for the second childhood... I'm not quite clear what you're asking about. Legolas has known her as a child twice, and she has grown up twice... Is that what you mean?

CrimsonEnchantress: I figured that was what you meant, but wasn't sure. ;) Well, I'm not really sure what the true idea behind rebirth is. I haven't found any stories yet that explain it... and I can't even be sure if the Glorfindel second to Elrond in LOTR is the same Glorfindel that was from Gondolin (is that right?) who died while killing a Balrog. Several fanfic authors have suggested it is, that he was reborn, but I so far haven't found a Tolkien basis for that. If you know, PLEASE, let me know. I'm toying with another story idea where knowing that would be quite helpful... and besides, I'm curious. But, beyond that, my premise for this story is that if there is desire enough, reason enough for them to be reborn, they can be, if favored by the Valar for such.

LadyJadePerendhil: She will eventually figure it out... but he's doing his darndest to be sure she doesn't figure it out before she's ready to know, including blocking their 'bond' as you put it. He can keep her from feeling his emotions, when he tries. He can let her feel part, none, or only some of what he's feeling.

Elven at heart: Not telling! ; p

Thanks also to: lauren, IvannethFuin, LilAznElfLuver, Iluvien, Crecy, plumsy321, and RiRiana

* * *

**_Chapter 7_**

Lunian whirled when she heard someone, and frowned at him. "How did you sneak up on me?" she asked.

He lifted a brow. "Elves do not sneak, Milady."

She scowled. "I meant, how did you hide yourself so I didn't sense you?"

He simply blinked.

She closed her eyes and groaned softly, pressing a hand to her forehead. She sighed and began her brisk walk through the garden again.

Legolas watched her walk by twice before reaching out to stop her. "Your energy is misplaced."

"What am I to do with it? Every time I try to read something I start thinking about what I should know instead of what I could know. Every time I think to go see a friend, I stop and think about what they do or don't know. I still haven't told those born here what I learned… assuming they don't know." She frowned again, absently looking up at him.

He shrugged slightly. "I do not know if they were told, but I know they knew nothing of it before the truth was revealed to you."

She let out a deep breath and started to walk again, only to come to an abrupt halt. She looked down at the cause of her unintended pause, and followed the hand to the arm, traveling over blue clad muscle until it was blocked from view by light golden hair. "Legolas?"

He smiled faintly at her, releasing her arm. "Is there nothing you can think of to distract you?"

She made a rueful noise and slowly shook her head. "I have even tried listening to the songs… but I only wound up wondering if I knew them once before." She raked a hand through her hair, gathering it at her nape before pulling it into the air as she stretched her arms. Disinterestedly she watched the strands slash across her field of vision, obscuring the prince's face for a moment. "What would you do?"

A faint smile became clear as long fingers slipped through her hair, tenderly righting the strands. "Something to distract my thoughts."

"Such as?"

"Seek out an old and dear friend… or train."

"Train?" she asked dryly.

He lifted a brow. "Yes, train. What, you think we were all born knowing how to fight?"

She rolled her eyes to the leaves above them before giving in to the smile threatening to reward his teasing. The smile faded as she thought about her own predicament… she had nothing in which she needed training. She hated most of the 'gentler' arts, and had never been taught anything that was customarily left to the males. She began frowning as an idea formed, taking root even when she would have shaken it away, trying to tell herself it was a crazy thought.

"What?" Legolas asked, his head tilted to the side, clearly trying to figure out whatever it was she was thinking about.

"I was just thinking…"

"I gathered," he murmured dryly. "About what?"

"Training."

He quirked a brow, but remained quiet, his eyes never leaving her as she continued to debate. At least for a little while. Then he shook his head and caught her chin, lifting her head slightly to look at her eyes, which had focused uncertainly on his. "Does it involve me?"

"Yes…" her agreement was slow in coming, her next statement even more so. "And whether or not I should ask something of you."

His brow lifted again, the corner of his mouth rising with it. "Should I be wary of this request you would make?"

"I don't know."

When her words remained slow and uncertain, he treated her to a boyish grin. "As long as I don't get in trouble," he winked, his grin growing, becoming more mischievous. "Of course, pranking your uncle and father was always good fun. Not that they didn't usually deserve it." He laughed softly at something she couldn't see, long since lost to all but those elves who remembered it. "Come now, Lunian!" he smiled, the sparkle of his eyes fading to a more somber tone as he lifted a hand to settle a few stray pieces of her hair into place. "Ask. The worst that could happen is a refusal."

"And a decrease in esteem," she sighed.

"Never," he declared fiercely, his eyes darkening for a moment before he smiled slightly. "Ask."

She closed her eyes, and gathered her courage. "Would you teach me?"

"Teach you what?" he asked gently.

She opened an eye, seeing he wasn't shocked, wasn't angry, wasn't amused… she relaxed slightly. "Anything. Swords, daggers… I suppose you could try and help me with archery, again… at this point I'd even learn how to wield an axe—I've been told you're one of the very few elves ever taught the skills of war by a dwarf," she teased, though it was all said in something of a rush.

Legolas blinked a few times, obviously working out exactly what she had said in the few seconds it took her to spill everything out. "I believe I am," he answered at last. "And if you wish to learn, then you need to change into your leggings. I will not be held responsible for the ruining of your gown."

"I couldn't care less."

He smiled gently, again withdrawn and reserved. She rather missed the teasing. "But it will hinder you."

Which would aggravate her. In her present mood… that wouldn't be such a wise thing to do. She would end up saying things a lady aught not to say, and most likely storm off somewhere and then be mortified that she had actually done that once she cooled down. Of course, Legolas always seemed to temper her, calm her, help keep her stable. She nodded faintly. "Where shall we meet, then?"

"The training field… where else?" His eyes sparkled with humor again, and his laugh followed her after she stuck her tongue out at him before turning to run to her rooms.

Once changed and as ready as she felt she'd ever be, she ran lightly to the training field, where she knew Legolas already was. His eyes ran over her quickly, and her clothing earned a short nod from him before he rose, tossing her a sheathed sword.

She stared at it blankly, even as she heard another one being drawn.

"Lunian?"

She looked up, her ears warming as she realized she'd been staring at the sheath for a bit too long. "I kind of expected you to pick one of your favorites," she murmured. "Long knives or archery, I mean."

He smiled briefly, but she could see his mind was already on the coming lessons, which would probably not include smiles. "I began with the sword, and often returned to it when healing from an injury. It requires a different set of techniques than either the long knife or the daggers," he smiled again, a slow, warm smile as her ears flushed at her previous grouping of the weapons, "and those are required basics for the others. Learn well with one blade, Milady, and we can move on to those that require closer fighting."

She nodded once, unsheathing her weapon, testing her blade's edge before letting out a breath of relief.

"I would never wish you harm, little one," a husky voice murmured from behind her.

She whirled automatically, the sword caught by his hand before it could strike his side. She flushed. "Sorry."

"You surprised me as well," he countered, bowing his head faintly. "Stand ready."

She blinked but slowly mimicked his pose, focusing all of her attention on him as he began talking her through what he was doing, instructing her on how to block, when to defend and when to attack, how to read the other's intent through body language…

Eventually the words stopped, the only sound being the metallic clang of their swords as they met time and again, one clash not even leaving their ears before the next came. Lunian slowly felt more at ease holding the weapon, and relaxed as much as she could while still fighting. When she stopped focusing so hard on everything he said, she found she did much better.

"Good, very good!" The deep voice's praise rang in her ears. "Now, Luni, you need to watch that step. You're creating a weak spot, leaving your left side open. Anyone who has trained will see it, and likely try to hit it. It they do, just jerk back around and catch them with your elbow, or even the hilt if you can. Take their blow—you've got their blade. Now."

She did as the voice said as her blow was countered in the manner she'd been told, and blinked to see the dark haired being kneeling on the ground, wincing with a hand pressing his middle. When he looked up stormy blue-grey eyes were smiling around his grimace. "Good, Luni. You're learning well." He ran a hand through his hair, settling some of it behind his ears.

He then faded away, the eyes darkening as the hair grew longer and bleached to a fair gold, the skin more radiant and definitely cleaner. A faint smile was on his lips, and he nodded slightly, a silent echo of the other's words.

The sword clattered down from shock-numbed fingers, falling on top of his in the grass.

"Lunian?"

She stared at him, seeing the other so clearly that she closed her eyes, knowing it wasn't real. She was standing in front of Legolas. No one else. Taking a shaky breath, she opened her eyes. "Was I taught before?"

He frowned.

"I… I ask because… I… I think I was. I… I saw a man. A _human_. He called me Luni, and was telling me how to recover after being hit as you just did."

"What did he look like?" Legolas asked, his voice bland but his eyes eager.

"Taller than me, with dark hair to his shoulders, light eyes that were mostly grey with some blue… dirty…"

Legolas laughed delightedly and wrapped her in an enthusiastic embrace, spinning her in a quick circle. He set her down, still smiling. "I didn't know he had taught you… but it makes sense, I suppose."

Her heart stopped before starting wildly. "Then… it was truly a memory?"

He laughed again, nodding. His laughter continued as her face lit up and she threw her arms around him. When she stepped back his long fingers tucked a piece of hair gently behind her ear, following the lock to its end. "Shall we practice more, or will you finally join your frantic friends for dinner?"

She laughed softly, and felt like dancing with her joy for having recovered a memory… any memory. "I suppose I shouldn't even bother asking who he was… or how he knew the language of the elves as if it was his…" Her eyes widened, and flew to his, even as she nibbled on her bottom lip, hardly daring to think… "Was it him? Was it Aragorn?"

He smiled enigmatically. "You shall have to tell me," he murmured cheekily, before tweaking her nose. "Go clean up, _Luni_," he teased, turning her towards the buildings.


	8. Voice from the past

Thanks to everyone who reviewed: Due to time constraints I'm only answering questions today, save for a thanks to AM: I'll have to check that out, and thanks for the direction!

CrimsonEnchantress: If you really want to know about her past life and have a few spare hours, you could read The Worry Stone. Yes, she knew Aragorn.

Amberle Elessedil: I realize I wasn't exactly clear. I meant to say that while her memories will come with little control on her part, they won't come flooding back, and anything she isn't ready for won't come. She isn't really ready to know who her lover was, and finding out now would make things really awkward, because she doesn't feel what her past self did yet. They aren't telling her anything because they don't want her to begin finding out things she isn't ready to know, or worse, creating false memories. Like with an eye-witness. If they think about it long enough, concentrate, retell it... eventually they're going to forget some of what happened and remember some that didn't. And yes, there are those interested in her as she is now. Ethwan and Irithil being those she is more aware of (in a more she knows but isn't interested, not another form of awareness kind of way).

sarah: fed-ex is fine. LOL. Yeah, it's going to take a while. After all, otherwise there isn't a story.

megs6789: She will remember him... sort of... fairly soon.

* * *

**_Chapter 8_**

"Lunian, darling! Where have you been!?!"

"Thinking, mostly," she answered, smiling as Irithil kissed her cheek.

"Well, none of that tonight! Valar, we missed you! You shall have to tell us why you've been such a dwarf."

"Dwarf?"

"Hiding in your room like it was a cave filled with treasure," he clarified. "Carathwan had no clue what was going on, and would only say you wouldn't see her, and Nallina wouldn't say anything!"

She shook her head and laughed, feeling almost as if she had been partially asleep and was suddenly awake. "Were you told anything interesting about me recently?"

"You mean besides all of that?"

"Yes," she agreed, smiling as Carathwan spotted her and began weaving her way over through the dancers.

"No. Why?"

"I have something to tell you guys," she murmured, turning to see Ethwan. When she caught his eye she motioned him over. "To the garden?"

"Why?" Ethwan asked, frowning at her over his goblet.

"She has something to tell us," Irithil answered, lifting a brow in an imperious way.

Lunian blinked, wondering briefly why Irithil looked pompous where Legolas, doing the same thing… didn't. Then she shook herself and led the way, settling down on one of the benches, waiting for the siblings to take the one across from her. "Well… you're probably a bit curious about my recent absence…"

"Of course we are. So get on with it."

She laughed softly and tilted her head to look up at the stars. "I was given some rather… disturbing news," she murmured, frowning. "It has been rather tough to deal with, really. I was told that… that I was not born here… but on the other shores."

Ethwan and Irithil both shook their heads. "That wasn't right. I remember your celebration," Irithil murmured.

Carathwan looked at her for a long moment, and then her grey eyes widened. "You were reborn here, weren't you?"

"Yes," she agreed softly, looking at her hands with a sigh. "I have next to no memories of that time… The skill I have in archery is one remnant."

Irithil looked at her in surprise. "You were an archer?"

"I… doubt it," she laughed softly. "Though Legolas admitted he taught me, I feel I was not that good."

"By the end you surpassed any human archer," a new voice murmured softly. He inclined his head slightly to the others. "Forgive the intrusion, Milady, but I have been sent to fetch you in. Your grandfather wishes you to remain for the _entire_ feast this evening."

She let out a low groan, but got to her feet, shaking her head even as she looped her arm through his. "Legolas!" she protested, walking towards the feast even as she argued. "I have only just started feeling that maybe this isn't such a horrible thing to have learned, and you expect me to suffer such a torment as that?"

He chuckled softly. "To be with those who care about you, in a beautiful place filled with joy and laughter… I can see what a torture he inflicts upon you."

She sent him a glare, but couldn't help giving up the slight twinge of annoyance she had when she saw the affection with which he watched her as they walked into the hall. That he loved her was obvious. Now that she knew they had been close in her past life, she didn't feel that it was unusual. Nor did she any longer question the affection she had always had for him. She simply let her mocking fade away into a gentle smile.

When she turned her head to see the room, she was surprised to find most eyes upon them. Her flush was stopped when Legolas started walking, taking her along to where her father and uncle were sitting. Her grandfather was there as well, smiling at them with such pride she was sure for a long moment that she had imagined it.

"I see you found her," Elrohir murmured.

"Of course," Legolas agreed. He took Lunian's hand in his, lifting it from his arm to his lips, before turning slightly. "Lunian, do you remember my father?"

As she looked upon the king she started to automatically incline her head, when a faint flicker of something touched her mind, making her still. Her eyes narrowed upon him instead, and she felt an echo of pain and heartache press upon her from her unknown life. "Apparently," she answered Legolas after a moment, her voice hard.

Legolas's brows both shot up, before drawing together in a slight frown. Then his eyes widened slightly, before he winced. Under other circumstances, he would have been comical to watch. He shook his head and half-shrugged at his father, bowed slightly to everyone there, and pulled her from the room. "What did you remember?"

"Just a flicker of pain. Caused by him," she cut in when he started to open his mouth.

He closed it and smiled. He nodded, using his free hand to smooth some hair from her face. "I know. But it was only for a few moments in decades."

She looked down at the hand he held, and slowly released the tight grip she had unconsciously held him with. "You would know?"

"My father put up with you at first, but he did grow quite fond of you," he answered, nodding slightly. "Shall we return?" he asked after a moment.

She lifted her eyes past their hands to look back at the room. She took a step backwards as her cheeks and ears heated. "After that?!?"

He laughed, shaking his head. "Yes, Milady," he agreed, teasing her. "Those who heard know, little one. They understand."

She looked up at him, wanting to ask 'truly' but not wanting to, at the same time. She trusted him, but would willingly have that extra reassurance.

"They truly do," he murmured quietly, a smile on his face when her eyes flew to his. She had a sneaky feeling he could read her eyes as well as she could read most people's emotions. "Come," he stated after a moment, leading her back into the room.

With a rather obvious blush she bowed her head to King Thranduil, not letting go of Legolas to do so. Of course, she only realized that when she started to move across the room to join her friends and found herself pulling him along. "Oh…" By the time she was aware of what she had been doing, they were halfway through the dancers, so it was hardly gracious to simply let go and speed away. Feeling her ears heat up she continued on.

Legolas chuckled softly, watching her ears in amusement. When they arrived at her destination, he bowed his head slightly to her friends, brought her hand to his lips, and then released her, moving away to speak with Glorfindel.

Lunian watched his diversion gladly, silently thanking him.

"What was the grand escape about?" Ethwan asked, watching Legolas, his blue eyes slightly narrowed upon the prince as he tilted his head to make some of his dark hair fall over his shoulders.

"I had a flicker of memory," she explained, looking down to see she was playing with her thumbnail again.

He snorted, giving his head a shake while crossing his arms over his chest. "Ah. What does your past life matter? You have this life."

"I had people I cared about, there. I saw all the places I have always wished I could have gotten to see. I met people I can never know here… and have all but forgotten. I won't feel right until I have remembered."

She looked up to find Ethwan's attention was on the dancing, Irithil's on his wine. Carathwan rolled her eyes at her brothers and smiled sympathetically at Lunian. She moved around the others to her friend's side, and put an arm around her waist. "Can I help?" she asked softly.

Lunian smiled, looking down at her friend. "There is nothing anyone can do… except distract me when I need to be distracted, and listen when I need to vent."

"Anytime, my friend," Carathwan agreed, offering her another smile.

Lunian was about to reply when the music changed. Mentally she groaned when Ethwan perked up, turning to her with a large grin. "Ethwan, I—"

"No time, Lunian. Let's go!" He drew her out into the throng of dancing elves.

Her protests died after a few turns, for she did enjoy dancing, and she had thought about joining in. Still, she wasn't thrilled with him for pulling her away from Carathwan, so she didn't even offer her usual token protest when Irithil drew her from his brother for the next dance.

The brothers traded her off until she had grown quite bored of dancing, and kept trying to make her way to the edge. She groaned under her breath when Irithil showed up before her, but was turned by a hand on her arm. Expecting it to be Ethwan, she opened her mouth to say she was done dancing, when she saw golden hair instead of the near black Ethwan had. Dark blue eyes sealed her protests, as he bowed his head slightly and drew her into the dance, away from the brothers.

As they danced, Lunian found his effect on her was no less than usual, her tensions leaving as some measure of peace welled up within her. Relaxing into his hold, she left it up to him to move them, letting the music wash over her as it would if she were merely watching.

When the music paused for a moment, she didn't move away, and felt him squeeze her hand lightly. Her eyes snapped open when the music began playing. It was a sappy old song about parted lovers lamenting their separation, and then enjoying their reunion. Were she with Ethwan or Irithil but a few weeks ago she would have been laughing about it, and would have escaped to the garden to avoid hearing it.

In Legolas's arms, with what she now knew of her past, of the one she loved and had left behind through death, it took on new meaning. Through the lament she understood their sorrow, but held onto it when they were reunited, wondering if she would ever know the one who was waiting for her.

Realizing her own melancholy, she tried to shake it off, returning to the room around her to find he cheek pressed to someone else's, a large hand stroking through her hair as it's partner stroked her back soothingly. She took a deep breath, aware the music had stopped, and lowered her head to his shoulder. The familiar scent of forests and summer rains sank into her mind, calming her, calling her farther from her introspection. She tightened her arms around him before moving back slightly, seeking her freedom.

He granted it, to a degree, the hand at her back moving to take her hand as he brushed gently at the skin under her eyes. The moisture he withdrew startled her. His eyes were dark with pain at her reaction to the song, even as he leaned down, kissing her cheek before turning, drawing her along as he headed to the exit. Once they were there, the music began again.

Absently she wondered about that for a moment, but she shook herself, finding she didn't really care if her grandfather insisted she remain. She was weary, and she was going to her chambers. With a sigh she looked up at the elf before her, smiling slightly as she kissed his cheek in silent thanks before turning to return to her rooms.

As she slipped under the covers, turning onto her side to curl up somewhat, a soft voice echoed around her, bringing her comfort.

_"Sleep well, my love."_


	9. It was always I

Okay, here's the last chapter for a while--hope you appreciate it, cause I should have been alseep three hours ago.

Why do people seem to believe they can tell everything about a story from ONE chapter? I mean, yeah, if the writing is horrid, there are more words misspelled or incorrect than not, no sign of a plot... then you can tell it's not worth reading. But one chapter shouldn't be enough. Okay, obviously I was flamed--always for the first chapter. I just don't get it. If you think it's that bad, why bother reviewing? I think the best one was saying I could 'write a little'... My writings combined have gotten over 1100 good reviews--so I can write a little. I'm so happy.

All that said...

Kat=me: I think fairly carefully about most of my sentances and word uses. Part of it is how each character would speak, partly how I wrote for the previous story, and a bit how I think they would being what they are. So, I'm sorry if I confuse you, and if you ever have questions I'll be glad to answer... but that's the way it's going to remain written.

The Hobbit Ivy: I had to smile reading your review since I already had this written... : )

Iluvien: I'm glad you do--I re-worked everything a few times to try and get that across without beating any readers over the head with it. Hopefully it remains fairly well balanced.

CrimsonEnchantress: I know what it's like to have no time. Thanks for taking the time here!

random flamer: If you read beyond the first chapter, you might have figured out that it isn't a Mary Sue at all, at least by any definition I've come across.

Crecy: Yeah, I'm sure it bites... and it's only going to get worse!

LJP: What is fanficish writing like? Yes, she knows Legolas loves her, but he shields even that enough that she only knows of a portion of it--which explains why she hasn't linked things. What he lets her feel is suitable for a good friend.

IvannethFuin: She knows they were as friends--nothing more. The final words were a memory coming forth to help comfort her.

asdasaERF: While the first story I ever posted here may be counted among the Mary-Sues, I object to this one falling under that category. As for elves not having stuffy parties--you're entirely missing the point. Lunian is young. The elves at the party are mostly very old--of around Elrond's age, in the vast majority. Not many eighteen year olds I've ever known are thrilled to go to their grandparent's or even their parents parties. When she is older, she will likely be glad to go to them, but right now she objects on a mere age level. She enjoys dancing, as long as she can choose when to leave, and has a good time with her friends. She protests because she would rather do other things, because, as I said, she is young.

jidgiuhsdg: Most of the names ARE elvish. I looked up a name generater, printed it out, and used it for most of those that weren't from Tolkien. I didn't print out a dictionary, and I don't use a translater to pick meanings for the words because most people who read this sort of thing aren't rushing to a site to look up what the name means. The only time any meaning behind a name really matters, the author usually finds a way--hopefully subtle--to include it in the story itself, to spare the reader lots of searching that most people really don't have time for in this day and age. Besides, I write to relax, unwind... and I'm not going to spend hours researching for my fanfiction. My original stories, perhaps.

And to xkuroxshinobix, angel13 (how did you review three times?), and RiRiana, thanks for reviewing!

Yeesh. Getting flames puts me in a bad mood. Sorry to any of my consistantly nice reviewers if my tongue got a bit sharp up there (and to my nice new ones, too).

* * *

**_Chapter 9_**

Lunian bolted upright as she woke, her eyes wide as she recalled the words she had fallen asleep hearing. There had been no one in her room, so it was truly a memory.

With a weary sigh she got up and dressed, going to the kitchens for a light snack before she headed out into the woods, climbing up into her favorite tree. From there she could look deeper into the woods, through some trees to see her family home and some of the gardens, or out over a pond. Today she chose the pond, settling herself onto the thick branch with a sigh as she watched the wind stroke the water.

She was so caught up in thoughts that she didn't notice the people looking for her until she heard her name called. She turned her head, seeing her father jog a few steps. "Legolas!"

"What is it, Elrohir?" he asked. Even from where she sat she could hear the slight edge to his voice. Whatever was wrong, he was ready to take action in an instant.

"Where is Lunian?"

Legolas bowed his head slightly, a frown drawing his brows together for an instant, before he lifted his head, looking directly at her. He turned to her father after a moment. "She is fine," he murmured.

Elrohir sighed and nodded. "You would know," he agreed, clapping a hand on Legolas's shoulder before returning inside.

"Where is she?" Ethwan asked, looking around at the trees in her direction.

"Where she wishes to be," Legolas answered softly. "She will come when she feels she is ready to."

Irithil was in his path when he tried to go back inside. "She was crying last night."

"I know." Legolas looked down the very slight difference in height, studying the male before him.

"What did you do to her?" Ethwan hissed, mimicking Irithil's pose, arms crossed defiantly over his chest.

"I offered her my shoulder to lean on, my ear to use. If you would excuse me, Irithil, my father has some business he wishes me to attend to at the moment."

"But I suppose if she asked you to join her for a walk you would be available?" Ethwan asked, his voice somewhat bitter.

"I always have time for her, as does my father. As should any who claim to care about her." He looked at them coolly before stepping forward, forcing Irithil either to move and let him pass or continue the challenge.

Irithil moved after a moment, and Lunian found a faint snort leaving her before she turned back to watching the pond. Irithil was full of himself from time to time, but he wasn't stupid. There were some elves you just didn't push.

After that little scene, she simply let her mind wander, focusing from time to time on where people were, just to distract herself. Closing her eyes she made guesses based on where she felt them to be, smiling when a word or two drifted to her ears and affirmed what she had assumed. A few minutes of that was all it would take for her to return to her sityation, making her wonder all over again what she was to do.

She felt him come close just before he started climbing. Following his progress was simple, using that gift, but she couldn't tell where he was by sound until he was nearly beside her. The tree told her, of course, but she reassured it she didn't mind him. "Bring anything to eat?"

He chuckled but passed her some waybread without comment, eating his own. The water skin was shared, as was the view before them. When their meal was done he dusted his hands on his leggings, turned on their branch to face her.

Without looking at him she pulled her legs up, wrapping her arms around them, leaning her head back against the trunk. "How did you know where I was?"

"I always know. Just as you always know where I am."

"I was born with that gift," she murmured softly. "Were you?"

"I learned it, through our time together."

"I am the only one you find, then?"

"Yes, Milady."

She sighed softly and shook her head. "I'm getting over emotional about sappy songs."

She felt rather than saw his smile. "No, Lunian. It would take a cold heart not to be affected by such a song after what you have just learned."

Lunain smiled faintly, moving onto her knees to reach out to cup his cheek in her palm. "How do you always know when I need time to think on my own, or when I would rather have someone else present? When I need silent company, or gentle wisdom?"

He kissed her palm and then moved so he was behind her, his back to the trunk of the tree. He pulled her back, wrapping both arms around her middle. "I knew you well, and for many years, Lunian."

"Doesn't this hurt you, then?"

"On the contrary. Helping you does my heart good. I do not enjoy your pain, your confusion, but I know it is a necessary step towards remembering everything… and when you remember it, you will be complete, and at peace, which is all I wish."

She let out a deep sigh, even as a small smile played at her lips as she curled into his embrace. "I don't think there is anything I could remember that would make me worthy of such a friend as you."

"You are quite wrong, Milady. It was always I who thanked the Valar for knowing you." He kissed her crown before resting his head back against the tree, smiling faintly as she relaxed even farther.


	10. Neither do they understand

I don't know if I should be happy school's underway... but maybe i'll have some time to write a bit more now that it is. Anyway, I'm obviously back, and I promise that--short of computer meltdown--I will have the next Among the Brambles chapter up pretty darn soon--tonight, at the latest.

Thanks to everyone for the great reviews--it was wonderful to check my e-mail and find fifty-odd reviews had gathered--and not a single flame!

radbooks: I'm really glad you like it! Sometimes I wonder if I'm not a bit too subtle about things, so when a reader mentions liking that particular part, I get perhaps overly excited about it.

RiRiana: I'm afraid her lack of memory is where most of the story comes in. There will probably be one or two chapters beyond her remembering, but that's it.

angel13: How in the world did you do that? Oh. Wait. Annonymous reviews can be repeated. Okay.

xkuroxshinobix: angel13 had reviewed three times for the eighth, I think, and about seven times for the ninth. Sorry if that lumping was confusing.

Crecy: Well, it wasn't anywhere in the range of soon, but the next chapter will be.

flaming-amber: I usually don't put it down like that, but when I reread it it sounds like he's being closer to her than he should, than a friend or uncle would... so I change it. I get complaints about that for The Worry Stone, too. What makes you think they're antagonistic? Or do you mean where Legolas forces Irithil to stand down??

The Hobbit Ivy: Yeah, it was. I had to smile when I read your review, thinking of what I'd written. Think you can do it again?

Katme: The 'Sleep well, my love,' is a very intimate moment, and one of the few things she has remembered without any hesitation about her past lover. She isn't going to share that really quickly, even with the dearest of friends. To do so would sort of lessen it, weaken it, make it seem less important than she feels it is. As for the way I write... it's just the way I write. And I do reread it, usually upwards of five times before posting... though I still miss some words from time to time. Annoying, really.

LJP: LOL. Thanks! My characters run away with me rather often. They just won't shut up! _I _may have something planned, but then they start talking, and it's out the window or pushed back!

The Luckiest: Thank you! The luckiest what, if you don't mind?

IvannethFuin: Well, I'm glad you enjoy him... somehow, that just sounds weird.

Animir: Yup, got flamed. I know what you mean, there are some where I almost have to keep myself nice in a review. Like: 'okay, good use of such and such, but you forgot a little thing called a plot, but the dialog is really good and engaging'... and even then I usually feel guilty for some way I worded it. I guess I'm just nice... or something.

Elven at Heart: You are definately forgiven... considering I've had almost no time on-line in the last month and a half. Obviously, no time to post. As from now on, though, unless some disaster happens, I'll be posting once a week again, probably on Thursdays or Fridays.

Lucylambchops: Yup. It just goes on and on...

* * *

**_Chapter 10_**

"Lunian? Lunian, are you listening?"

"What?"

"No."

A long sigh brought Lunian back to the room, blinking a few times to focus on it properly. "What is it, Cara?" she asked softly.

"You were not listening to me."

"I would say I'm sorry… but you'll have to excuse me for a moment." She got up quickly, following the warm tingle in her mind to a small clearing in the wood. She paused for a moment to watch him, and considered interrupting, but waited instead.

He finished the routine he was going through and turned to her, his head tilted slightly to one side. "What is it?" he asked, some concern showing in his eyes for a moment before they returned to perfectly enigmatic.

"I was always told Arwen loved Aragorn."

"She did. She died because of it."

"Then why do I see a she-elf that must be Arwen—for I have never seen her like in radiance—standing in a garden with the human Estel, rather than Aragorn? I hear them declare their love, and yet…" She shook her head in some confusion, looking up to find a pair of sparkling eyes fastened laughingly upon her. "What?"

"Estel was Aragorn's elven name while he lived in Imladris, Milady."

Her eyes widened, and she quickly sat down, crossing her legs beneath her. "Then I _did_ know them?"

"I would think that you could answer that well enough on your own, Lunian." He sheathed the double daggers on his back.

She smiled absently, recalling every little bit of memory that had the two unusual loves in it. "He was so… I loved him."

"You were as siblings," he murmured, sitting beside her. "Have you recalled anything else?"

She frowned, focusing on her hands, watching as the fingers of her right hand played with her left thumb nail. "A voice… words… feelings…" She shook her head. "It never feels unfamiliar, and yet I cannot place it."

"And do not wish to share," he stated softly.

She shook her head again. "It's too… close." She looked up at him. "I realize we must have been quite close, but I… need to work this out alone, I think."

He nodded slightly. "You should trust what your heart tells you," he agreed. "Come to spar?"

"I would," she murmured, looking at the daggers with a raised brow. "But you have not yet let me graduate from the sword, I am in a dress, and I was rather rude leaving the room to ask you about Estel and Arwen."

"Surely your friends do not mind," he frowned. "After all, it is not something you can halt without doing yourself harm."

She offered him a faint smile. "They do not mind… but neither do they understand." She shook herself and got to her knees, leaning slightly to him to kiss his cheek. "Save me a place at the feast?"

"As you wish," he murmured, giving her a faint smile.

She felt him watch her for a while, and then sensed him begin moving once more.

"May I ask what that sweet smile is for, my lady? I would be honored to know it was my return that had something to do with it, but I must guess it unlikely, as you looked leagues away."

She frowned faintly, turning to see a tall, blond elf with bright blue eyes. She drew in a breath, and considered his words. "I was smiling with the thought of a dear friend, my lord," she murmured, bowing her head slightly, "and I must admit I do not recall you being here before."

"Lady Lunian, I am hurt," he cried, putting one hand to his chest. "You have forgotten me?"

"It would seem I have forgotten much. But this, perhaps, can be cleared up. Your name, my lord?"

"Tanthien," he bowed his head slightly to her. "It has been many years since we were first introduced. As you were quite young, it is no small wonder you have misplaced your memories of me."

She smiled slightly. "Well, it was nice to meet you again, lord Tanthien, but—"

"But you have somewhere else to be right now?" he asked dryly. "I know when I'm being brushed off," he finished.

"I was on my way to a friend's chamber when you approached me," she murmured, a bit irked that he didn't accept it graciously.

"With all respect, Lady, you approached me."

"And entirely unaware of your presence, as you said yourself. I really must go. I left somewhat abruptly and have an explanation to give, along with an apology."

"Then would you at least grace me with your presence this evening?"

"I shall be there, but my place is already held."

"And you cannot leave it for a few minutes to speak with another?"

"I have much on my mind right now, Lord Tanthien, and I am afraid it consumes much of my time."

"It sounds as if you need something to take your mind off of whatever troubles you," he mused. "Come riding with me in the morning, then. It has been a while since I have ridden through this part of the wood. Your company would make it all the more pleasant to rediscover."

Lunian hesitated for a moment, and then decided it would be the quickest way to get back to Carathwan. "Very well. We will meet at the stables at first light, then."

"Wonderful," he smiled, bowing his head slightly. "And lady? My name is Tanthien, and it is enough for me."

She inclined her head slightly and continued on her way back to Carathwan's room. "I am sorry, Cara," she murmured, feeling her friend's annoyance even before she entered the room

"What was that all about, anyway?"

"I had to speak with Legolas… find out if something I was remembering was really real."

"Oh? What was it?"

"Arwen and Aragorn," she murmured, smiling slightly as she recalled the tender looks in both light blue-grey pairs of eyes. "They were indeed deeply in love."


	11. Why should I stop?

Hey guys. I'm exhausted, and I know this is really short. So I'll get another one up by early next week (followed by a new chapter on the Thursday or Friday). Wow. I went from nothing to do except relax and write (and play computer games, and paint, and write friends and family) to scrambling around like a chicken with my head cut off with buying books that haven't all come in, trying to get my schedule straightened out, trying to catch teachers, dealing with all the bull paperwork that seems to multiply like rabid bunnies, picking up extra hours at work... I'm exhausted. Did I say that already? Probably doesn't help that for some bizarre reason I woke up at four and couldn't get back to sleep.

Okay, enough complaining. On to reviewer response!

The Hobbit Ivy: Actually, usually I can keep updating while in school. It's when I'm not that things get difficult... because I only have internet access at school (and one of my summer jobs this summer). I went from summer job, to a different summer job (with no internet) and back to school. So, chapters should be coming more normally again. Well... not quite. Not just yet, anyway. ; )

Lady Anck-su-namun: Um... maybe I'm just brain-dead at the moment, but what am I reading? Besides homework texts, of course.

Coolio02: Thanks, and is this soon enough?

sarah: You're easy to please. lol. Nope, won't work out that way. She has to remember on her own. All he could do would be confuse her and slow things down.

LJP: Again? When did Tanthien woo her before? Umm... maybe someone else has my elf.

xkuroxshinobix: I plan to, hopefully at least one chapter a week (though with really short ones, like this one and the next, I tend to update a bit faster).

Animir: You're quite entitled to your opinion. I don't much like him either, but I really sympathize with Legolas when writing this. I know what you mean about all the names! When I write, at least, I try and break it up by what the speaker/character is acting like at the time, or how the speaker wants the character to feel... that sounds totally confusing, but maybe you can make some sense out of it!

The Luckiest: Most definately. Do you get asked about your name often?

IvannethFuin: She will eventually...

Elven at Heart: I know patience isn't exactly what you want to hear... but then I just typed it, rather than said it... aghn. Whatever. Onto the story!

* * *

**_Chapter 11_**

"Legolas!" Lunian called out the name even as she jumped from her horse's back. She let her horse to the elf who tended to them, and smiled over her shoulder at her companion. "Thank you for the company, Tanthien."

"Any time, my lady," he answered, bowing his head slightly. "Like tomorrow, perhaps?"

She nodded with a faint smile, before running to catch up with Legolas as he turned again to approach the training field. "Good morning, Legolas," she murmured.

He looked at her, took in the happily sparkling eyes. He nodded slightly and turned away.

As the afternoon wore into evening he straightened from his wary warrior's pose, and sheathed his blades. "Enough, Lunian."

"Oh, all right," she grumbled, flipping the blades around so their hafts were presented. She watched his small smile as he took them with a frown of her own. "Legolas? What is it?"

"Nothing, Milady," he denied, his voice a bit deeper than usual. "You are awaited," he murmured, inclining his head.

She turned and saw Nallina waiting for her. She smiled and waved. "Again tomorrow?" she asked, looking up at him.

After a moment he nodded, before bowing his head and walking into the woods. Something was clearly bothering him. She was about to follow, press him for reasons—

"Lunian!"

"Coming!" she rolled her eyes and ran to meet her friend, joining her return to their rooms. "I know, I know," she interrupted when Nallina would have mentioned how dirty she was. "He's incredibly good, you know."

"I know. I've seen him fight before."

Lunian frowned. "I… don't remember having seen it."

Nallina smiled faintly and shrugged delicately. "If you did, you shall likely remember one day."

"Lina, that is very irritating."

"And you know why it must be," Nallina scolded gently.

Lunain sighed and stepped into the bath, washing the dirt from her skin quickly as Nallina lathered her hair. "Sometimes, Lina, you act like a second mother to me."

Nallina laughed softly and poured some water over Lunian's head, rinsing her hair. "I have never been your mother, merely your friend." She sat down at stared at a bit of water creeping across the stone floor. "Lunian?"

"Hmm?"

"Where were you this morning? Or yesterday morning?"

"Or the one before that, or before that, for the last few months?" she asked, lifting a brow.

"Yes," Nallina agreed, her ear tips turning red.

"I was with Tanthien," Lunian murmured, ducking under the water to rinse off. She stood and wrapped herself quickly.

"Why?"

"Because he is fairly nice, and not as pompous or flirtatious as Ethwan or Irithil, most of the time."

Nallina frowned and followed her into her room, waiting as Lunian changed into a gown. "Does Legolas know?"

"What does it matter if he does or not?" Lunain asked, twisting to see the fastenings she couldn't do up blind. Finally she turned her back to Nallina, who went to work without comment. "Besides," Lunian murmured, tugging the gown down to where it was supposed to be as Nallina stepped back. "He always seems to know."

"Yes…"

"Nallina, just say whatever it is that has you so upset."

"Shouldn't you think about what you've forgotten before you consider growing closer to someone?"

Lunian blinked, turning slowly to face her friend. "What I've forgotten? I have been told I may never remember fully, but I've remembered a little more each day. I remember Arwen, and watching Elladan with that rash-causing plant, Estel, the white city… I know there is much I don't know… but why should I stop my life until I remember?"

"Do not stop it," Nallina murmured, "just… don't change it, either."

Lunian shook her head with a slight sigh. "Lina, you worry too much."

"And I fear you don't worry enough," Nallina replied softly, biting her lip.


	12. Bright blue eyes

Okay, here's the short chapter I promised after the last short chapter. It's Sunday afternoon right now, but ffnet has been acting a bit weird, so I don't know when it will actually say I've done this.

AM: He can't, or he risks messing things up for them in the future. Sad, but he'll survive.

angel13: thanks...

The Hobbit Ivy: More or less regularly. This is coming now just because both it and the last one were so bloomin' short I didn't feel right making you guys wait a week for the next one. You know, I really hadn't thought about it... but it's a kind of symbolic difference between her past and present...

The Luckiest: Nope. Just rather curious.

Animir: You used it three times. Not over many. And yeah, Legolas is something. A warrior, lord, prince... hero... it's somewhat daunting to think of him like that.

sarah: right now all I'm painting is Christmas ordaments to give away. Angles, snowmen, etc. I don't really have time for even that much--way to much reading to deal with!

RiRiana: Okay, here it is! New one on Thursday or Friday (unless disaster strikes).

deemarie: Legolas is stronger than you're crediting him with being. It would be very hard on him, but seeing hr happy would keep him alive.

CrimsonEnchantress: Well, nothing has happened... except she was reborn, and views him through the eyes of a young elf who hasn't seen or done much in her life. All that he is must be rather daunting to her... so most of what she feels she chalks up to a crush or hero-worship or even just natural feelings towards a friend or uncle.

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

Small flashes of memory assaulted her as she rode through the wood, keeping her deep in thought. Voices were sometimes slightly… incorrect, when she remembered them through her previous self's ears. Her own voice sounded harsh, somehow.

What was bothering her now, though, was not voices so much as small other things she remembered. She remembered spending a lot of time with an elf who was taller than her. Enough taller than she was that she had to tilt her head up to see him, unlike most elves she knew. She remembered his scent was entwined with that of the forests… but that didn't narrow things down much…

One thing that should help her was his eyes. They were such a brilliant blue, and sparkled with such love for her it didn't surprise her that she found herself remembering them before anything else.

"My lady?"

She turned her head and offered him a smile. "Yes, Tanthien?"

"You were lost in thought again, I believe," he murmured, his bright eyes sparkling.

"So I was."

"Thoughts of whom, I wonder?"

"Someone I hardly remember."

"Then that is an interesting cause for your absent smile. Why do you think of someone you can barely remember?"

"Because he refuses to be forgotten, and wishes to be remembered."

"Ah," he sent her a knowing smile. "I can sympathize with him."

She smiled back faintly, enjoying the dancing lights of his bright blue eyes…


	13. The way you say

Sorry, this is going to be really fast, but I have to go study. Wow, some really negative sentiment towards Tanthien...

Lady Anck-su-namun: Okay. I won't. (but she does)

LilAznElfLuver: A very good guess. Evil? Really? Sorry. Hope this isn't one, too, then.

The Hobbit Ivy: Actually, if I'm remembering right, you were closer before...

angel13: thanks

RiRiana: Here you go!

sarah: any luck? Yeah, but I haven't really had time to paint recently. And, yup--she think's it may be him, though she isn't sure.

lambchops: You want it to be over? So soon?

IvannethFuin: But Tanthien is the one with bright blue eyes. Right?

Laurenke1: Sorry about the chapter length, but I can't help it unless you want to wait about twice longer between them.

megs6789: Cute? How could that be cute? Devistating, I would think.

Elven at Heart: Sorry, but is this soon enough?

mush: I'm guessing it's the same 'mush' for both reviews. So: Elves CAN die in Valinor. The first elf to die did so there. I've been going on the idea that (for Legolas, at least) family and friends would be enough to keep him from dying even without Lunian. The time of rebirth is, as far as I know, not up to them. If Lunian was reborn and he wasn't there... well, go to my one-shot series called 'A Moment in Immortal Time' and read the chapter titled 'The waves rolled on', and you'll see what I mean. And yes, even know he is pained by her death--losing the one he loved so much for so long. Any elf that dies (unless they become human) will end up in the halls of mandos. I don't know that it is definite for them to be reborn. As for Tanthien... you aren't the only one to hate him, though 'die evil elf' is a first. So far.

Zeriae: Welcome to the story! Are you caught up yet?

* * *

**_Chapter 13_**

"You have no attachments," he frowned.

"Not that I remember," she agreed, a bit tightly as she stepped back from the elf she had been dancing with in the garden. She considered the quickest ways to rid herself of the highly unwanted attention. "But that is the problem. I probably _wouldn't_ remember."

"That is not possible," he shook his head, smiling faintly, as if expecting to be told she was making a joke.

"Yes, it is, unfortunately. I was born once before, on the other shores. I lived there, died there… and I loved there. There is someone I loved very deeply, and though I remember small fragments of his voice, of my own feelings, I do not know who it was… or is, for I know is he here, and that I have met him."

"If he does not come forward, then why does it matter?"

"It matters because I love him," she stated, stepping even farther back.

"You don't know who he is," he countered, taking a step closer.

"I may not be able to picture him in my mind, may not hear his voice over others in a crowd, but my heart has not forgotten, even if my mind has. I will not be at peace until I know what I once knew." When he started to move forward again, she held up a hand. "Please, my lord. I know in your mind I am just a few months past my coming of age… but it is no longer true in my own mind. I spent a lifetime loving someone, and I will not put that aside. I would not, even if I were told he had died of his grief for losing me."

When she opened her eyes, he was gone. She slowly bowed her head, crossing her arms over her chest tightly. Taking a deep breath she began walking, soon coming to the one she knew was there. She leaned against him, sighing as his arms surrounded her. After a few moments he picked her up, carrying her to a bench that was hidden by a semi-circle of trees.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked softly once she had relaxed against him.

"I…" She shrugged and sighed. "I recall so little, but I know it was everything to me then. That the love I can barely remember was what kept me going for so long… I feel like my loss of memory is nearly a betrayal, and didn't want to admit it to anyone."

He was silent for a moment, running a hand through her hair. Finally he sighed. "I am not anyone, Lunian, I am me. And remembering your love at all is better than remembering nothing, dear one."

She smiled faintly and traced a design on his tunic with one finger. "How could I forget something imprinted on my heart and soul?"

"You cannot. And you did not. You simply ignore it, dismiss it. One day it will all make sense, Milady."

Her smile grew as peace flowed through her. "I love the way you say Milady," she murmured. "No one else says it like that."

Legolas's smile was small and tender, but his eyes were cold at the thought. "I am glad of that," he said at last, gathering her a little closer. "Lunian?"

"Hmm?"

"You know why he does not reveal himself, don't you?"

She nodded faintly. "Because I must remember on my own. Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"What happens if I don't remember?"

"You will."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because you are already remembering, do remember."

"Hmm."

Legolas smiled as he felt the last of her tensions fade away.


	14. Her elven lover

Laurenke1: Well, if you tell me what was confusing, I'll try to clear it up for you.

Iluvenis: She might, but she's not quite ready for that yet (even if we're all screaming at her to get her rear in gear.).

Animir: Nope, just some random elf who wanted a chance to win her favor.

The Hobbit Ivy: Umm... haven't counted. I don't think it will be done before christmas, though. And that is a very good guess, though slightly less dramatic than what will eventuall happen. ;)

RiRiana: He's sweet to her, at least. Not so much to certain others...

AM: Well, that's good.

angel13: thanks

Coolio02: Nope, it was just some elf.

Lady Anck-su-namun: That was an amusing picture--yelling at her through the screen, I mean.

Zeriae: Obvious to everyone who doesn't believe he's beyond her.

Elven at Heart: How soon is soon?

sarah: Yup, someone said that. I think it was all in caps, even. A hole for him sounds nice. I certainly wouldn't mind some shoving... but even annoying tall elves with bright blue eyes have their uses.

Anonymous: Well, how about this. She remembers something a bit at a time?

megs6789: I really don't know what to say to that... I've already got the story written (save minor gramatical/spelling errors which I will probably be forever finding)... and... well, I'll come back to your idea when we get there. I think I stared at your review in shock for a while, and you'll understand why if you keep hanging in there for the end.

Tine: Of course I'll keep writing...

LadyJadePerendhil: Of course he does... if you mean the guy in the garden, he was just some random elf who was interested in her. I wonder how many times I've written that...

IvannethFuin: eventually, it will all work itself out.

CrimsonEnchantress: Sorry, I can't really help chapter length. I'm sort of going with tradition though, as this is a second look at an older love. When chapters are really, really short I update two at once, or within a day or so, but I don't combine them because as I write, the writing breaks of into chapters on its own. So I just divide it there rather than force it. And besides, the chapter headings help me find out where I am when I discover mistakes that need to be corrected.

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

Lunian sighed as another memory of Imladris teased at her senses. She shook her head and cast herself upon her bed, looking out of the large window at the dark sky. She both loved and hated thunderstorms. She loved watching them, feeling them, but the sound she didn't enjoy. The noise was too abrupt and harsh to deal with when dreaming, or she would have tried that.

Still, with nothing else to do… Or rather, with nothing else she _wished_ to do, her eyes began glazing over. "Come here," she murmured, her voice low and rough. She didn't know why her voice was always so harsh in her memories, but it was, and she'd gotten used to it.

A lithe figure stepped into her mind's eyes, though his features were blurred. His eyes alone of his face she could make out, bright blue and full of flame as he took another step, nearly bringing them into intimate contact.

"Closer."

His eyes darkened a shade, heating her up as if she had been engulfed by the flames of Morgoth… though in a much more pleasant way. He stepped into her, their bodies aligned as she felt her neck protesting the angle to keep their eyes locked. She felt material beneath her fingers, felt the power of the tense body that material covered, and felt something deep within her own body coil in anticipation as she realized where her fingers were headed.

"Closer," she whispered, sweeping the pads of her thumbs over the points of his ears, never looking away from those brilliant eyes. He shuddered and the memory lost picture, but gained even more feeling than ever before as a kiss swept into her mouth, crashing through her.

Lunian's eyes snapped open as the room shook with the sound. She winced, putting her hands over her ears, only to shudder. Her eyes widened even more, her head turning to the looking glass, seeing her ears were flushed, her lips parted, eyes dark.

The demanding kiss had been very familiar, her anticipation more than rewarded merely by that single touch. She only wished she hadn't focused merely on his eyes the whole time. If she hadn't, maybe she would know _what he looked like_!

She groaned her frustration and flopped back on the bed. A hesitant knock on her door caught her attention. "Yes?"

The door opened, Legolas stepping in somewhat hesitantly. "Are you alright, I heard…"

She smiled wryly. "Another memory," she mused, shaking her head. "What was my fascination with his _eyes_? Every memory I've had where I can actually see him only focus on his eyes!"

"They told you everything his face would not," he answered softly. "You are well, then?" he asked, looking back out into the halls.

"Yes," she sighed. "But I still don't know about storms."

He smiled sympathetically. "You could try stuffing something in you ears."

"Does it work?"

"For some. Well, it works. Some can stand not being able to hear much, and some are not comfortable with it."

"Like you, no doubt. Really, Legolas, there is not something to be eternally on guard against here."

"Perhaps not, Milady, bit it is a guard that has often saved my life, and I am loath to be rid of it." He bowed his head slightly and ducked out of her room.

"Scared him off, apparently," she murmured to the world at large, shaking her head before falling back into bed, jumping at another burst of thunder.


	15. Egola

Hey, all! I got more comments than expected about her eye fascination... surprised me. This chapter is more or less because I wanted a moment like this... and come on, who wouldn't want a wet Legolas for a little while? (Stares innocently out the window and hums)

General thanks to: angel13, The Luckiest, ElvenStar5, isildur'sbane123, and RyuJouyou for reviewing!

The Hobbit Ivy: I feel sorrier for him, though, because he _knows_ and is helpless to wait.

RiRiana: Okay, here it is a day early.

Elven at Heart: That's just the way it happens... though I've noticed I don't get bugged about chapter length at the beginning of stories. It's only as I get deeper into them that people get annoyed.

bratprincess: Very impressive! I can't sit still long enough to read it, and I've done it so often (checking for mistakes, double checking character thoughts, ideas, situations and such for this story) that it kind of bores me, so I skip to my favorite parts. Did you like it, or just read it for the background?

sarah: Well, let me know when you're done, and we'll see if we can start tipping him over...

Night Wraith: Well, thanks, and the chapters are how they are and I'm rather helpless to change it. If I try too hard it's obvious, so it's best to just leave it be where the characters call it quits for the day.

LilAznElfLuver: But if I post too quickly, people don't review! I've noticed that--faster reviews mean you get fewer reviews, except from your ever loyal readers/reviewers. I like getting reviews--they help me figure out what you guys like, don't like, and any mistakes I made and didn't catch... though really, I'm harder on myself than you guys typically are.

megs6789: I've had so many computers go on the fritz around me I always look for a piece of wood whenever I even joke about them. I'll knock for you. : )

Lady Anck-su-namun: Yes, it made sense... Now... let's see if we can't open her eyes. Slowly, of course, but we'll get little sticks and pry them open if need be!

Zeriae: LOL. But one thing to recall--Legolas's eyes are dark, nearly navy. Her lover's eyes are bright blue.

Mashimaro-San: The title will be explained within a few chapters... it's also partly because this story is related to another one that I've written-- The Worry Stone. It's the same stone. Long, looong story.

deemarie: Then, you should definitely like this chapter...

CrimsonEnchantress: A lot of reviewers mentioned something along those lines... Personally, I thought it was rather ironic.

* * *

_**Chapter 15**_

Lunian was singing quietly, enjoying the trees and animals around her as only an elf truly could. She grew quieter after a while, smiling as she listened to the world, her feet drawing her to a place she had been before, on occasion.

Of course, there wasn't usually someone there.

Her greeting died on her lips when she saw him, truly took note of him. He was stripped to the waist, his damp leggings explaining why. His hair had already dried, whispering over the bare skin of his back she was treated to. She watched the long, slow breaths for a while, wondering if he was truly sleeping or merely resting. Tilting her head, she vowed to try not to disturb him if he was asleep, but if he wasn't… then perhaps she could talk him into something. Swimming with her, even though he was almost dry, maybe.

Cautiously she walked around him, stepping over anything that might make a sound, making her heart and breathing slow as he had taught her once. When she could see his face, she frowned in confusion. His eyes were closed.

Suddenly he smiled. "Very good, Lunian. I wouldn't have known you were there."

"If you didn't always?" she sighed, sinking down beside him.

He opened his eyes, pushing up from the ground before laying back down, his hands behind his head. "Does it bother you so?"

"No, not really. It would be rather unfair of me, as I always know where you are."

"Along with several others," he smiled faintly.

She watched his eyes drift closed, and studied the fair features that were before her. Without thinking about what she was doing, she let her gaze wander down to his chest, looking for a moment as one would upon a fine sculpture or painting, taking in the lines that formed his strength. After that moment, she realized what she was doing, and felt the tips of her ears heat up. She was about to tear her eyes away when she saw a white mark on his abdomen. Frowning at it, she tilted her head to the side, studying it intently. She was about to ask when she noticed another not far from the first. As she looked, she found more and more of them, though many had nearly faded away from even elven sight.

His muscles tensed beneath her fingers when she touched the first one she had noticed. His eyes cracked open, obviously questioning her even as he relaxed.

"Where did these come from?"

He followed her attention down to the mark, tracing it with his own fingers, though his movement extended the line farther than she could see. "That one was orcs. Most are, really. A few from an unfortunate move in a sparring match, a few from spiders. I have one on my back from being thrown from my horse, unless it has faded away now."

"You were thrown?"

"Mm-hmm," he agreed, closing his eyes against the sun. "There was a snake in the grass, and it started winding up his leg. He reared up. I had been distracted, and only realized what was happening when I landed on a not too soft rock with jagged edges."

She flinched.

He looked at her again, reaching a hand up to lightly touch her cheek. "It did hurt. But it is in the past. In time even the scar will fade away."

"How many have you had, then?"

"I stopped counting before I was a quarter of your age," he shook his head slightly. A smile touched his lips. "I was sometimes called clumsy, because I was bound to get at least one fairly serious wound a year for a few centuries."

"Why?" she asked, distressed at the thought of him hurting.

"I was young, reckless… the woods were not friendly to those who wandered within them alone. I was attacked by spiders, orcs, goblins, trolls, worgs… even humans, on occasion."

Thinking of Estel, she frowned. "Humans?"

"Wild, uncivilized creatures hardly worth what honor there still is in that title," he agreed. He took a deep breath, which moved her fingers slightly. She snatched them back, somewhat shocked she had forgotten they were there. "I was also a bit… graceless, for a while."

"I don't believe that," she scoffed, lifting a brow.

He smiled, opening his eyes. "It is quite true, Milady. I was more interested in cramming everything I could think to do into a single day than with being 'elf-like' as I did it. Of course, as time passes, one cannot help but calm down some."

"Calm down?" she asked softly.

He looked at her, obviously hearing the slight sorrow in her voice. "Lunian, I—"

She smiled faintly. "I don't understand why I am as I am, but I am not—"

Long fingers covered her lips, stilling the flood. "No, Lunian. Just stop it. You are an elf. Yes, there is some human blood in your line, but it is one of the strongest lines ever to be upon Middle-Earth."

"Then why am I impatient? Obstinate?"

"Because you simply are," he smiled, caressing her cheek gently. "Your impatience and obstinacy are simply extensions of your desire to embrace the life you have been given. You have no patience for those things that would—in your opinion—take time from you."

"But I am an elf. I have forever."

He smiled gently, tugging a bit of her hair. "You will grow to understand."

"I thought I was grown up," she muttered, looking back at the pond.

"Yes," he agreed, laughter running through his voice. "I merely meant you will come to understand, in time."

She sighed softly, but nodded. "Legolas?" she asked after he had again reclined back on the grass, his eyes drifting closed.

"Hmm?"

"Do you know why my eyes are so odd?"

"Odd?"

"Surely you know."

"You mean their color."

"What else?" she grumbled.

He smiled, but didn't move to look at her. "I have an idea."

"Well?"

He shook his head. "You have much to remember, first, Lunian."

She let out a low growl and laid down beside him, propping her head up with one hand. "But I never see myself, and even hearing myself my voice sounds odd."

"Odd how?"

"Harsh, abrupt."

He turned his head, his eyes slitting open slowly until he found the move had effectively shielded him from the glaring sun. "Your eyes were not as they now are."

"But they're so odd! No elf of Lothlorien or Imladris has ever had green in their eyes before."

He smiled, studying the superficial beauty of green flecked silvery blue eyes. "They are quite stunning, Lunian. I am sure many maidens wished they had something which set them apart in such a way."

She rolled her eyes, smiling ruefully at him. "Egola," she complained. "I know they are, and I know they do. I wasn't looking for compliments, I was just… Legolas? You have the oddest look…"

"Don't you know why?" he asked, his voice quietly strangled.

She frowned, wondering what she could have said to affect him so. Her eyes widened as she scrambled to sit up. "I'm sorry, Legolas, I didn't mean any disrespect, I just… It just slipped out!"

He shook his head at her, pulling her down against his chest. He chuckled a bit shakily. "It is no disrespect to me, little one. It has been a long time since I've heard you call me that is all. You startled me."

Her worry over doing something to push him away was soothed as he stroked a hand through her hair, his other arm wrapped around her waist. Slowly she began thinking about what he'd said. "I used to call you Egola?"

"All through your life," he agreed. "At first, it was because you were too young to get Prince Legolas out, and then it was something of a tease… which turned into a nickname."

"As Milady is?" she asked softly.

He tensed slightly beneath her, but relaxed again fairly quickly. "Yes. They evolved together," he added, continuing to comb through her hair. "Lunian?"

"Hmm?" she asked, opening one eye.

"Want to swim for a while?"

She smiled, but it was oddly paused, since her cheek was plastered to Legolas's bare chest. "But then I'd have to give up this pastime."

"Pastime?"

"Listening to your heart," she agreed quietly. "Add in the sun and I'm half asleep, and content to be so. Unless you'd rather I move?"

He made a soft murmur which made her smile again. Beneath her ear his heart was already slowing, giving into the rest she had suggested.


	16. The worry stone

Morning, everyone! I have a little while before I have to start running around like a chicken with my head cut off--again--so I thought I'd update real quick.

LadyJadePerendhil: Yup. She's really his daughter this time.

I think that covers all the questions, if not, just let me know, and I'll answer next time. Right now, I have to scram!

* * *

**_Chapter 16_**

"What's the matter, Lunian?"

She smiled faintly, turning from the window to look at her friend. "Just wondering about things, trying to puzzle them into place."

"Well, if talking would help, I'm here, but you know I can't say anything."

"I know," she agreed ruefully. "Believe me, Legolas has made that more than clear on numerous occasions."

"You miss him," Nallina murmured, smiling slightly.

"Yes." Lunian smiled, glancing back out the window. "He always knows what to say to make me feel better."

"He will be back before long."

"Yes, _he_ will. But what about the one I've forgotten?"

"What do you mean? You've forgotten everything."

With a sigh, Lunian turned from the window. "I've remembered some things. I suppose I should be glad you don't know. Having Legolas telling everyone every time I remember something would be quite embarrassing, not to mention annoying."

Nallina laughed. "Lord Legolas wouldn't do that, not to you. Not to anyone, for that matter."

Lunian smiled. "I know. But I suppose I thought he would have told them what I've recalled."

"Perhaps your father, but no one else, and that only if he felt it was something Elrohir would need to know."

Lunian smiled again at Nallina's undying defense of anything Legolas said or did. "Lina?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you know him?"

Nallina lifted a brow. "I know you know I knew Legolas, so who are you talking about?"

"The one I loved. He's taller than me, enough I remember a crick in the neck from looking up when we were close. Eyes so bright, brilliant blue, golden hair in warrior braids when I can even see his hair in what I recall."

Nallina bit her lower lip. "I… I know of him, I suppose I should say. No one has ever known him as well as you have, and I doubt anyone else ever shall."

"Then could you tell me if I spent a lot of time with Legolas? I've remembered so many things that I did with the lover whose face I can't see, but I recall nothing with Legolas. I know him, I love him, but…" she shook her head. "I don't _remember_ him."

"You and your… _lover_," she made a face at the term, "were inseparable as long as I knew you."

"What of Legolas, then?"

Nallina sighed and shook her head. "You should speak with him for such answers."

"Hard to do when he's not here, isn't it?" Lunian asked dryly.

"I suppose so," Nallina agreed sadly. "Do you want to talk about it? Tell me what you've remembered, perhaps? I've hear that if you do, it might help solidify the memories in your mind, help clear up some of the unclear details."

"I think much of what I've got floating about in my brain would make you blush, Lina."

"Surely _that's_ not the only thing you've remembered."

Lunian laughed as Nallina colored predictably, some of the color seeping into her cheeks. "No, it's not. Much of what I do remember—walks in gardens, talks before a fire, curling up against him at night—does not require retelling. I see it all well, save for his face. That irritation need not be complained about more than it already is."

"And you remember _nothing_ about Legolas?"

"No. Not even when he taught me archery, though I remembered Estel teaching me some sword play." Lunian sighed and shook her head. "Thank you, Nallina, but talking will not help, unless you're willing to be the one talking. I know you aren't," she interrupted Nallina's uncertain grimace. She offered her friend a weary smile.

Nallina frowned at her worriedly. "Then shouldn't we do something?"

"Something?"

"Anything. We could go riding, swimming, running through the woods… anything."

After a while Lunian nodded. "Swimming?"

Nallina smiled and nodded her agreement. "Good. Let's go."

Lunian laughed softly and shook her head at the other's enthusiasm, following Nallina out to the deep, slow moving river that was closer than the pond, and so was usually what they swam in. They dived in together, letting the lazy current sweep them down a ways before swimming further upstream, then floating down, tossing teasing comments at each other and laughing the day away as they had done so often before.

After swimming as far upstream as they ever did, Lunian closed her eyes, drifting along, content for a long while.

"Come on, little one, you can do it."

"No."

"Yes you can." A slightly younger Elrohir was standing beside her, his hair dripping down his shoulders. He smiled faintly. "Go down and touch the bottom."

"No," she pouted. Obviously she was quite small, because as she stomped her foot she was barely at his waist. "Too far."

"You can do it, Lunian."

"It's too far. I'll run out of breath."

"I wouldn't let that happen."

"No." Her lower lip jutted out, and she stared resolutely at the dripping grass under her feet.

A small plunk got her attention, making her look out at the water. Elrohir was on the edge, looking sadly down at the water.

She frowned, moving to tug on his arm. "Why are you sad, Rhohir?"

"I guess you're right. And I just lost my favorite rock."

"What?" Lunian stared at the water below them. "Where?"

"See that silvery one? That's it."

"You can get it," she insisted, tugging his arm again.

He shook his head, getting to his feet. "No. It's gone. Come on, Lunian. Let's go get dried off for dinner."

She stared at the stone for a long while, then determinedly took a deep breath and jumped noisily in. Slowly she turned herself around in the water, opening her eyes to see the silver stone far below her. She began kicking like he had taught her, and it began coming closer and closer. She reached her small fingers out, finally closing them around it, taking a few other stones along as she turned herself around with a little bit of trouble. When she got to the surface she swam to him, holding out the stone. "I got it!"

"I knew you could do it!"

She looked up, blinking as she realized he didn't want his rock back. She remembered the stone had been flat on the bottom with all the others—Estel had said once that was a good way to know something had been there for a while. Her hands curled into fists, and she glared angrily at him before turning and running off, racing to her room, slamming the door shut before putting her back to the wall where she was mostly hidden by the bed. She looked down at her hand, and saw the stone was still there.

She threw it from her, crossing her arms over her chest in order to better fix a terrifying glare on the offending rock.

She ignored the knocks and calls coming from the door, even when the offered her food if she came out. She was hungry… but he had tricked her! She snorted and turned her head from the door, so she didn't see when it opened.

"What is the matter, little sister?"

She looked up, and saw her favorite she-elf. "Arwen!" She jumped up, leaping at the elf who bent to hold her. "You're back!"

"Yes, I have returned," Arwen agreed. "So what is the matter? I've heard you wouldn't come to dinner."

"Rhohir tricked me."

"He just wanted to prove you could do it."

"But he tricked me!" she insisted.

"I know. Do you have the stone?"

Lunian pointed at it as one would a nasty creature of unknown origins and dubious positive qualities.

Arwen bent and retrieved it. She studied it for a long moment, and then smiled. "It will serve you well, little sister."

"Huh?"

"It will make a very good worry stone," the she-elf explained.

"Worry stone?"

"Yes. Whenever you are worried or upset, you rub its surface."

"What good does that do?"

"You shall have to try it to truly understand, little sister. But for now, why don't you come to my room so we can have supper together?"

Lunian took the grey stone and tilted her head at it, but her stomach demanded attention. She took Arwen's hand and let her lead her away.

"Lunian! Lunian!"

Lunian shook her head, distorting her balance, making her sink under the water. After a moment she regained her sense of direction and kicked to the surface, looking around to see a very worried Nallina running on the bank beside her.

"Lunian? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she agreed, getting out quickly. She looked around in some confusion. "Where are we?"

"Quite a ways from where we're supposed to be."

"Indeed." Both dripping she-elves turned at the voice.

Lunian laughed. "Somehow, I'm not surprised," she teased before launching herself against him.

"Lunian, what are you doing here? You shouldn't have walked so far—"

"We didn't walk. I remembered something… the longest memory yet, actually, and I just… kind of… floated here."

Legolas let his eyes roll to the sky before shaking his head at her. "Come on. You need to get dried off, and then I'll escort you both back so I know you get there in one piece."

It was only when he let go that she realized how tightly he had been holding her.


	17. For me

Okay, guys! You know, it's a pyschological fact (you may begin snoring now) that people tend to recall only the negative responses that they get. The denials and renouncements are more salient than positive commendments. Which is why people who cloak incomplete criticism with complements are so annoying to authors, as one bad one wipes out so many good ones. Oh well. Most don't bother to continue reading to get to the point that I can respond, which makes my annoyance rather impotent.

(Okay, Wake up)

That said, a new chapter's up (obviously), and I apologize for the slight delay, but things have gotten really, really hectic here. I was up till today working on a project. I'm just so happy it's Friday! Just seven more hours of schooling and work, and then I'm off... for a day before I have to start on projects and papers. Sigh.

Alright, enuogh self-pity! Thanks for all the reviews!

Laurenke1: What kind of answers do you want?

Kaelyne: I don't suppose you've read this far? Well, in answer to your criticisms, I prefer drawing my readers in by getting them involved in the story, the interplay between characters, rather than the characters themselves. I find it exceedingly dull to start a story and find myself inundated with loads of information all at once--it's quite tedious and seems very irrelevant, at least until I know enough to know if I care to know more. While that may be just me, it's just me writing this story, and I tend to write things that I would like to read. As for Lunian's originality, she isn't new to the world of fanfics. She is a recreated character--who is still, by chapter two, a child in the ways of elves. The main premise of this story is having her grow up as she remembers her past life, as she matures into seeing everything that once was, and can never be again. As for the leggings and tunics verses dresses, if you've continued to read, you'll find that she only dresses in them when it's appropriate for her to do so. She denies dresses at the beginning more to annoy her mother than anything. I think i'll just stop here, or I may never get to my mid-term.

CrimsonEnchantress: Yes, The Worry Stone is the name of another story of mine... that one is completed online, though. Should you read it, a few little ironies and twists would become apparent when reading this story. I haven't read many Harry Potter fics... and I frankly don't have time until at least the new year. Classes are rather heavy this term.

Raider-K: Oh, no! Now I'm going to be paranoid that I can't live up to such a wonderful review! Very few people seem to really notice Legolas, he's just kind of there as window dressing for most of them. Thanks for appreciating him!

* * *

**_Chapter 17_**

"Dear one, what are you doing?"

"Looking for something," she answered, digging through her wardrobe.

"So I gathered. What?"

"I'll know it when I find it. If I find it." She threw more things over her shoulder, having given up on a careful search a few hours ago.

"If you find it? Lunian, what—"

"Mother, please! It is very important that I find it. Somehow I have to find it. I have to."

"Find what?"

"My worry stone. I know I had it, I've seen it in _this_ life. I just don't know where." She moved to the small table by her bed and began overturning its drawers onto her bed. When she was done she was looking at a lifetime's accumulations of small odds and ends, each one with a memory attached. She shifted through, pausing as she found a small grey stone. Her fingers shook as she picked it up, scooting things out of the way to have a place to sit as she traced the silver lines in the blue grey stone.

She was aware of the question having been asked, though she hadn't caught the voice. Still, she knew who it was, and she smiled. "My worry stone," she answered, opening her hand for him to see.

The garden scene she had grown so used to faded away, but her smile remained. A memory of Legolas. Finally. Of course, she hadn't heard him, nor even looked up from her worry stone. Still, she knew it was him.

"Lunian?"

She looked up at her mother. "Hmm?"

"I take it that's it?"

"Yes." She smiled and clutched it tightly, feeling better now that she held it again. "When did Legolas say he was coming back?"

"A few days is all, Lunian. You are quite lucky he found you."

"He didn't _find_ me, Mother. I floated right at him."

"But he still found you."

Lunian rolled her eyes, not bothering to mention he had probably sensed her, which explained why he had been so unwilling to let her go. Not that she had minded riding with him. Once she realized he had likely sensed her just floating towards him, she had been quite willing to let her dear friend hold onto her. "Yes, he found me," she agreed after a minute. The sensation of riding against another elf had also been quite familiar, bringing several memories back. All about the one she had loved, the one she couldn't remember.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm remembering more everyday, Mother."

"Something about this, then?" she asked, lifting Lunian's clenched fist.

"Yes. I just don't remember how I got it here."

"Legolas brought it when he crossed," a new voice stated from the door. "Lunian, this place is a disaster."

"You've seen worse." She smiled up at him. "And I think I've seen you create worse, Ladan."

He tilted his head at her, a warm smile slowly working its way across his face. "You have," he agreed, grinning.

She looked down at the stone, feeling better just having it. Her fingers were rolling it automatically, her fingers brushing over it much as they used to play with her nail. She closed her eyes, shaking her head slightly, wondering how many other unconscious things she did that had basis in her previous life. They were so automatic, so thoughtless… that it might take someone else noticing for her to ever become aware of all of them.

"Perhaps we should leave you to your memories," Elladan murmured, looking at his twin's wife.

"Thank you," she answered as her mother would have protested.

Lenaith sighed but nodded. "Very well, dear one."

Lunian watched them go, and then let her thoughts turn back to the memory of finding her worry stone. Suddenly she frowned, looking at the stone as if asking it to tell her what she suddenly needed to know.

Getting to her feet she shakily ran down the halls until she was standing in the study. "Father?"

"Lunian? What is it?"

"Why… why didn't I call you father? Why did Arwen call me her little sister?"

Elrohir's eyes closed, pain crossing his face. "Lunian," he sighed. "I…" He shook his head, swallowing a lump in his throat. "I don't think I can say this again," he breathed.

"Say what?" Lunian asked, dropping to her knees in front of him. "Father, please."

Opening his eyes, he took a deep breath, easing to the floor. He reached out and ran a hand through her hair, gently, reverently, as if she would vanish before him and he would never see her again. Then he moved his hands to her shoulders, holding her tightly enough she would have protested if his next words didn't stop her. "Lunian… I was not your father."

She blinked, staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" she asked, looking at him for a sign she hadn't heard him correctly.

"I was not your father, little one. Not by blood. In every other way, I was, but your blood wasn't mine." He held onto her even tighter.

"But… no! Mother wouldn't have… she wouldn't…" Fear and pain jerked through her, fixating her eyes on the grey ones across from her. "Father?" she pleaded, her voice high and shaky.

"We were to be officially bound. She was brought in near death. I…" He shook his head. "I will not tell you what she looked like. If I could I would forget it. Slowly she healed, and woke… and later had you."

She pulled back, her instincts trying to get her far away from that which was causing her pain, but he held her tightly, having failed to do so the previous time he told her. "No," she protested, tears beginning to fall.

His misery embraced her, assuring her it was true. "Yes, Lunian."

She closed her hand over her worry stone, rubbing it almost frantically as she thought about things. Slowly a numbing thought washed over her, and though she tried to dismiss it she knew it was true. Knew that no matter what she could come up with, she was right about this. "I was mortal. He was human."

Elrohir's increased pain along with a twinge of anger was enough to confirm it for her.

She pulled back at last, and started to run out, but barreled instead into a firm body with arms that came up to surround her, holding her tightly. She started to fight for her freedom until she realized who it was. With a low sob she clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck when he picked her up.

When her tears had long since ceased to fall she opened her eyes, staring blankly at the wall of her bedroom, seeing the mess she had created in her search for her worry stone. She looked down at it now, opening her fist to watch as she trailed the lines that ran through it.

"Is that what you were looking for?" he asked softly.

She nodded, her cheek moving against the material covering his thigh. She took a deep breath, soaking up all of the comfort and calmness she could gain from his presence. "You weren't supposed to come for a few weeks. But then you changed it and said just a few days… and now you're here even earlier. Why?"

"When you told me you remembered finding your worry stone, I figured you would start piecing a few things together."

"You came for me," she sighed softly, tightening her hand where it lay before tucking it under her cheek.

"Yes," he agreed, running his hand through her hair.


	18. Confusion

Alright, everyone, thanks VERY much for the reviews. As always, things are terribly nuts around here. Supposedly we have a few days off of classes, but there is so much to do for ALL of our classes that we'd (or I'd) simply be drowning and drinking pure caffine to get things done if I had to deal with classes at the same time. So, I'm sorry this is late, but hopefully things will begin relaxing a bit from here on out. In my life, not the stories.

elvenstar5: Um, well... okay. She was mortal in her past life, and her having a human father wasn't a good thing... considering he raped her mother, beat her, and left her for dead (with a few friends to help, of course).

Lady Anck-su-namun: Well, glad you liked it!

The Hobbit Ivy: I hadn't even noticed I didn't name him until I read your review... LOL!

Elven at Heart: She remembers more everyday, but it will take her a bit longer.

Zeriae: Lunian was mortal, yes--a half-elf, to be precise, but not given the option of immortality as Elrond and Elros were. Her past self's lover was an elf. She was reborn as an elf because although her body was mortal, she herself tended to be more elf-like, in beliefs, desires, etc. I suppose you could think of it as an elven soul in a human body, unable to live long enough in that body to truly be an elf. To know exactly how Legolas fits in, you'll have to either remain patient, or read a previous story of mine entitled 'The Worry Stone'. As for how he knew about her worry stone, he didn't know that she had _found _it, only that she had _remembered _it. She told him that on their ride from Thranduil's housing to Elrond's, so he assumed she'd start piecing things together--painful things--and traveled back to be there for her. Does that answer everything (well, everything that won't mess up the plot)? If not, ask again!

Lady in Red: Great to hear from you! I think you're the first to comment on Lenaith's kind of child-like lack of misunderstanding.

* * *

**_Chapter 18_**

"Why so gloomy, Lunian?"

"Ah, Ethwan. There are so many answers to that question, where do I begin?"

"Well, if you missed me, you can simply stop." He grinned at her, sitting gracelessly next to her on the bench.

"Not really."

"I'm hurt, Lunian. How could you not miss me?"

"The pout is cute, Ethwan, but it makes you look about ten years old, rather than a thousand." She shook her head slightly and wrapped her hands more tightly around the knee she had drawn to her chest.

"And what of you? You've been moping about the place for months, now, and you hardly ever say much of anything to anyone."

"I've been busy, Ethwan."

"Busy staring out into space, you mean."

"Into the memories of my past life," she countered, her irritation rising as the conversation continued.

"What's done is done. You were there, you lived, you died. Now you're alive again. There's nothing in the past for you now, except memories."

"And without memories, we are not who we are."

"Yes," he grumbled. "You are changing, Lunian. Every time I see you I'm struck by how little I feel I know you now. You don't laugh with us at the feasts, don't make fun of us, don't get riled up when we try to make fun of you… It's like you've got a shield around you. Damned irritating. You're almost as bad as the old elves, now."

"I am older than I look, Ethwan."

"Aren't all elves?"

"You know what I mean," she sighed, resting her chin on her knee. "I grew up quite quickly there, quicker than any elf who was not reborn."

"A bit egotistical, I see," he noted, frowning at her.

"No," she sighed softly. "I was half human."

"What?" he stared at her in shock. When she didn't say anything, he jumped up, and began pacing. "You were _what?_"

She rolled her eyes. "Half elven, half human." When he looked at her askance, she lifted a brow. "Does it matter so much?"

He stopped for a moment, and threw his hand up. "Agh! Don't do that!"

"Do what?" she asked, partially confused but mostly amused by his expressive outburst.

"You look like the prince when you do that—sound like him, too."

"When I do what?"

"That!"

"What?" she frowned at him.

"That eyebrow thing. I know, lots of elves do it, but you… with that perfectly calm voice… so much like him—which is so _not_ like you."

She sighed softly. "I'm sorry if I confuse you, Ethwan. But I confuse myself, too."

"How is that possible?"

"I have memories from being a completely different creature. How can it not be confusing?" She pulled her other knee to her chest, resting her forehead against her legs. She closed her eyes tightly, listening to the leaves rustle like running water above them. A voice from memory called her name, the heart within her rising, overflowing with joy and love as she turned slightly before arms were around her. Her now understandably harsher than elven voice replied happily to his teasing questions.

"Lunian?"

"Hmm?"

"You weren't listening to me, were you?"

"Sorry, no."

Ethwan sighed. "I asked if you would sit with us for the feast tonight, rather than the prince."

"I've already asked Legolas to hold my place."

"Why?"

"Why what?" she frowned, lifting her head.

"Why do you always choose to be with him, rather than us? You ignore everyone around you when he is near."

"I do not."

"Don't you?" he asked, lifting a brow at her.

She started to deny it again, but paused, considering it logically. She would go riding with Tanthien on occasion in the morning… and sometimes spent some time with Nallina or Carathwan in the evenings… but between those two, and often beyond them, she would spend most of her time either alone… or with Legolas. Her eyes widened slightly. "I hadn't realized."

"How could you not?"

"It… it just feels right to be with him," she answered softly. "No doubt because he knew me before, and can explain things I remember."

"You knew Nallina, as well, didn't you?"

She opened her mouth, then closed it. "Yes."

"Yet you choose _him_, one you have barely known until the ceremony, over the friend you had your entire life!" He huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you explain that?"

After a long moment, she shook her head. "No."

He blinked at her, then ran a hand through his dark hair. Finally he sighed. "I don't understand, Lunian. I really don't. I feel like I'm losing you… or like I have lost you, because you are no longer the elf I once knew."

"And I may never be again, Ethwan. I may have been mortal, but I was not a foolish child. I grew up quickly, in a time which would age even the elves."

Ethwan looked at her for a long moment before rubbing a hand over his face. Then he sighed, shook his head, and walked away.

Lunian bowed her head, part of her filled with sorrow for his departure… but a larger part didn't care very much. As he had said, she had spent nearly no time with him or the others in the last… it had nearly been a year. A long year, during which she had remembered much of a previous life. She leaned back before any of her more typical senses were aware of him.

Warm arms surrounded her, before he scooted slightly closer, resting his chin on her shoulder for a long moment of silence. He kissed her shoulder as he lifted his head. "How are you, Milady?"

She smiled slightly, relaxed entirely. "You always come when I start to drown in confusion."

"Good." His hand rubbed down her arm, coaxing her to relax farther. He gladly took her weight when she did so. "How are you?"

She closed her eyes, sinking into his embrace until her head was comfortably on his shoulder. "How long will it take, Egola? How many years will pass without my memory returning enough to know… to know who I _should_ be turning to?"

"You can _always_ turn to me, little one."

She let out a murmur of agreement as a sigh. "I know. I think I have always known that, though I didn't understand why." A quiver of anger and annoyance darted through her from some source a small distance away. She turned her head to see Tanthien walking stiffly away. She frowned, wondering idly what had gotten into her friend as she turned slightly, content where she was.


	19. Ghost of my own

Hi! I find it amusing that some people think I'm a horribly slow updater, and others think I update quickly. Oh well. I think I have this new editing thing figured out.

Garfieldboxershorts: Very interesting name.

IvannethFuin: Does she know who loves her? Legolas? If so, yes, but she thinks it's as a friend, as a sort of uncle.

sharon: Her friends are still quite young, except for Nallina. Ethwan is just a year past being technically an adult, and Cara is still considered a child. She, with her sudden understanding of some things that take time and experience, her re-found memories of her past life, is truly an adult now, while they are still on the childish side. Ethwan feels that separation, but doesn't know how to deal with it. As for Legolas, it's again a matter of age. He's by far their elder, and a well known warrior, prince and lord. They are simply young elves, and so hold him in awe, in a way, though not enough to fail to be irritated if he monopolizes Lunian's time.

Raider-K: Tanthien's emotions are far deeper than annoyance at Legolas's time with Lunian. Her friends are annoyed. He's furious.

Zeriae: No, I like getting questions. Maybe that's wierd, but at least if I get questions, I know people are reading and care enough about understanding to ask. Please, feel free to ask!

CrimsonEnchantress: I'm afraid some things will take a little longer, as she's going to confuse herself...

* * *

**_Chapter 19_**

"So, Milady, what do you wish to do today?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't wish to spar. What would you rather?"

"Oh." She blinked, looking down at her leggings for a moment before laughing. "Well, no matter what we start with, we will likely end up with me brooding over things forgotten before we fall to dreams against each other."

He smiled gently, tilting his head up to the sky. "Well?"

She chuckled softly, before pouncing upon him, knocking him to the ground as she tried to find ticklish spots. He caught one hand quickly, but she managed to wrench free. The only annoying part was though she had him pinned to the ground—except for his hands—she couldn't find a ticklish spot. She growled in annoyance, and ran her fingers along the inside of his upper arm while trying his sides again. When he froze, her eyes widened. Then she smirked as his widened, before he redoubled his efforts to catch her hands as she went for the sensitive skin.

Finally he bucked against her, getting her off balance long enough to roll on top of her, catching her hands before going to her ticklish spots without error. She drew one leg up, her knee at his hip for a moment before she twisted, inserting her foot between their bodies only to kick, getting her freed as Legolas was tumbled to the side.

She raced to her horse, leaping up and racing off, laughing as she heard Legolas's horse coming after her. She considered her options. With Ethwan or Irithil, she would simply leap into a tree and tell her horse to continue for a while before doubling back, assuring they would follow her horse for a time. That wasn't possible with Legolas, since he could sense her presence. As hiding was out of the question, and outrunning him was next to impossible… She didn't have many options. She could lose, or surrender to being tickled mercilessly.

Or…

Another smirk touched her lips, even as she eyed her surroundings carefully. She chose her path before leaping into the trees from her horse's back, smiling as she heard Legolas turn his around before the gentle tingle in her mind that he was began coming towards her in the trees.

She laughed as he began catching up to her, and ran from the branch, arching herself into the air.

Legolas paused, a ragged smile on his lips as he watched the young elf fall through the air. Her arms were extended as if wings, before they slipped together above her head, joined to part the water.

Her laughing green-flecked silvery-blue eyes gazed up at him from golden hair made darker by moisture. Before he could think about the change, he dove down to meet her, swimming so he came up beneath her, pushing her towards the sun.

She laughed, the sound cut off in a small shriek as she fell back into the water. An all out water war ensued, ending when Legolas caught her hands, holding them above her head, forcing her to rely on him to remain above the water. He eyed her for a long moment, her unusual eyes glittering with playful enthusiasm, her ear tips flushed, water glistening on her skin.

"Legolas?"

He released her hands, propelling himself backwards and away from her.

"Legolas, please," she murmured, following him slowly. "What is it? What's wrong?" When he didn't answer, she grabbed his shoulder, trying to wrench him around. Since they were in the water, she only partly succeeded—mostly pulling herself around to face him, instead. "Egola?"

He closed his eyes, those eyes nearly black with pain. "I'm sorry, Milady. I just saw… a ghost of my own memory."

She frowned, reaching up to move a wet bit of hair behind his ear. "Talk about it?"

He smiled faintly, reopening his eyes to look at her in rueful affection. "I cannot." He took a breath, before slipping under the water once more, swiming towards the bank. Lunian followed, stepping onto shore beside him. There, they both got rid of some extra layers of clothing, spreading them out on rocks to dry.

"I feel lighter," Lunian sighed, stretching out on a bit of grass.

Legolas smiled slightly, sitting beside her for a while, before stretching out on his stomach.

"Egola?"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't you want to spar?"

Legolas blinked, turning to his side to see her. He blinked again, making her grin. "Ah, I remember," he declared at last, making a face at himself for forgetting. He moved to his back, looking up at the leaves which sporadically shielded them from the sun. "I was going to ask if you would allow me to enter you in the competitions as my student."

Lunian blinked, sitting up to look down at him. "What?"

He lifted a brow at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, I heard you. But you must admit, it's hard to believe. I mean, you've hardly—"

"You know more than enough to be entered. I think you shall do well… and I thought you would find it amusing."

"But… females almost never enter."

"Because they are almost never interested in learning." He opened his eyes to pin her with a serious look. "The only requirements are that you have no more than two teachers—one for all but one aspect, and have been taught in all areas of competition. You qualify… though I rather think we should list Aragorn as your primary in swordplay."

She thought about that for a moment, and recalled again several months of intermittent training with the grubby ranger. Once in a while she could catch him unawares—when he was more Estel than Strider—but it was a rare time. "You have taught me more, for a longer period of time."

"Yes. But he was the first."

She smiled, leaning down, resting her cheek against his chest, listening to his heart as one of his hands lifted to run through her drying hair, separating the still wet strands so they would dry faster. "I like that idea," she murmured at last, liking her connection to the human she had once only known through songs and stories. Aragorn would have preferred being remembered in such a way—by his deeds, his true actions, than by what he in general did. Yes, he was one of the nine. Yes, he was the King of Gondor, and yes, he married the Evenstar. Beyond all of that, though, he was a strong, caring man with a quirky sense of humor when not weighted down by his destiny or responsibilities. "Are you going to compete?"

"Hmm. Glorfindel has already declared which areas I will fall short in."

Lunian chuckled. Legolas, Glorfindel, and Haldir had long had a rivalry going. It was also usually a given that one of the three would be the winner of the trials. Unless, of course, they didn't enter… and unless at least one of the others was there to compete against, they didn't. "I haven't seen you compete."

"It's been a long time since I entered… and you were quite young at the time. I believe you spent your time watching Elladan."

"Watching him fail miserably, you mean."

He shrugged, chuckling softly.

Lunian smiled at the movement, lifting her hand to rest on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, content and drowsy.

When the day wore on, Legolas twisted slightly to look at her, a small, tender smile touching his lips as he observed her. She was using him as a pillow, sleeping soundly. Gently he brushed her hair from her eyes before rolling her over so he could sit up. He picked her up easily, getting to his feet with her cradled in his arms.

"Ah! There you are! I was starting to get—"

"Unreasonably worried?" Legolas offered.

Elrohir sighed, taking in his friend's dark eyes. "Someday, she will remember."

"Yes," Legolas's eyes darkened farther at the thought. "_Some_day." He sighed, shook his head slightly, and continued on his way to her room.

Lunian's father tagged along. "Why do you allow yourself to be worried now? Soon enough her memories will show her who she missed, and she will no longer turn to you in sorrow, seeking comfort."

Legolas bowed his head, pausing around the corner from her room. "I… Elrohir, I love being with her… but I don't know how much longer I can remain here for her. Seeing her wearing herself out all the time, taking rest only when she has been sufficiently distracted… it is wearing on me, as well."

"But if you leave, she will likely be… upset. You, too, only find peaceful rest when with her."

Legolas's eyes drifted shut as if a terrible judgment had just befallen him. "I know," he admitted huskily, before shouldering the door to her room open. He kicked it—quietly—shut, and shifted the young elf in his arms so he could move the covers away for her. Hesitantly he let her go, watching the bed support her as he had not long ago. He moved her hair once more, then drew the blanket up over her. "Sleep well," he whispered, bending to kiss her temple.


	20. Will we be together?

Warning you now, things are even more pressed for time than usual, so I'm a bit snapish--sorry if I come over wrong in responses. I'm not meaning to, honest.

Lucretia: Figuring things out completely will occur pretty much at the end. She gets something of a clue and mangles it fairly soon, though.

angel13: she'll wake up soon

Feanin: Yup, you and most of the others who are reading this.

LJP: Well, she'll miss him, of course. She would stop going to him for _comfort... _for fairly obvious reasons... I think. I could just be really burnt out on making coherent thoughts right now. As for Galadriel... I think it's best she learns on her own, so she can truly deal with all the emotions of her memory. Elves being as they are, suddenly being overcome with so many decades of a deep love and sense of impending loss would set her back quite a bit.

IvannethFuin: I actually remembered to count... and then I forgot. I think 13.

Zeriae: I dunno. Why can't he?

CrimsonEnchantress: All that was bothering him was being unable to act. Simple, yet painful.

* * *

**_Chapter 20_**

Tanthien stared at her silently for a long moment. "What did you say?"

"I said Legolas has entered me in the trials, as his student."

He blinked, then shook his head as if still thinking he hadn't heard her correctly. "Why would he do that?"

Lunian frowned at him. "Because he taught me, and thought it would be something I would enjoy doing."

"Why would you?"

Her frown deepened, along with her confusion. "Because I enjoy it when he teaches me. He taught me archery in my past life… he has merely continued from there."

Tanthien frowned. "You will not be competing with him, will you?"

"I suppose I will. I didn't specifically ask, but I assume so."

"You could get hurt," he scowled, pulling her into a gentle hug. "When paired with that old elf, how could you not be?"

Anger flashed in her eyes, making them darken and chill as she moved back from his arms. "Even if I were entirely incompetent with weapons on my own, I would not be hurt. Only those who hold grudges or are far too wild with their blows ever endanger those around them, and usually those are smart enough not to enter into the trials. Laying that aside, considering the possibility of someone entering who can't control their weapons as they should, I still wouldn't be hurt."

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, frowning.

She looked up at him, a faint frown still touching her brow as a crick formed in her neck. "Because Legolas would do anything in his power to keep me safe." It was something she had always known, but never voiced. That made it no less true.

"Even so, he will likely be fighting as well, and he can't possibly—"

"You doubt his skill? He survived the war of five armies, and the war of the rings. A prince among lords, a leader among warriors… and you doubt him? In deadly combat, I doubt even Glorfindel could best him."

Tanthien's bright eyes narrowed, small flecks of silver appearing with his anger. "An elf who befriended a dwarf, verses the balrog-slayer? He is weak, soft. It is rank alone which carries him."

She was again quite confused. Where was this coming from? She shook her head with a slight sigh. "I may believe him more capable than he is because of our friendship, but you think too lowly of him. I haven't the time to defend him farther, though I would, and shall, if you continue this," she bit out the last words, shutting off the anger and spite she felt pouring from him. "I must be off. Legolas expects me."

"And you can't disappoint the prince, now can you?"

She turned back at the edge of the clearing, staring at the unfamiliar elf she saw. "I do. Everyday. But he still cares for me." Following the warmth that was Legolas she entered the clearing.

"Lunian?"

"Hmm?" she murmured, eyes downcast and arms folded tightly over her chest.

His arms came around her, just as gentle as Tanthien's had been, but holding her more confidently, more easily. Offering comfort, more than lack of escape. A light kiss brushed on her cheek brought her back. "What's wrong?"

She sighed. "I just argued with Tanthien, is all," she murmured softly, relaxing against him.

He tensed slightly, his arms tightening. "Oh?"

She smiled, able to tell he was more interested than he let on. His concern and confusion came through to her for a moment, before he began shielding himself from that little _gift_ of hers. "He is against me being a part of the trials."

Legolas relaxed, chuckling softly. "Is he?" he asked, his amusement in the tone. "I assume you told him you would be competing."

"Not in so many words, but mostly."

"Mostly?"

"I got a bit sidetracked," she muttered, her eyes narrowing.

Legolas frowned, tilting his head slightly to better see her face. "He has angered you."

She drew in a quick breath, before nodding. "Yes."

"Why?"

"He… he doubts things I believe, things that I hold true and dear…" Which made her think that despite the signs, he might not be the lover she had forgotten. He was, after all, the only elf she had met tall enough to give her that crick in her neck, had the bright blue eyes… She sighed softly and turned to Legolas, lifting her arms to drape over his shoulders, holding herself to him as he tightened his hold. "Will we be together?"

Legolas stopped breathing. "What?"

"Will we be fighting together? I know we don't have to… I was wondering if we were going to."

"I—" he stopped, clearing his throat. "I planned on us being together," he agreed, a bit huskily.

She smiled slightly, letting his hair hide her from the world.


	21. The ancient trial

Hey guys! I was trying to get this up yesterday, but the log-in was disabled because of site updates... I think. Oh, well, clearly it's working now. So, here's my holliday gift to my loyal readers: an early update!

Zeriae: Well, wouldn't want you to get bored, would I?

The Hobbit Ivy: Because it was fun! Are you sure she's getting a clue? Hmm...

brownie & elvenstar5 : not really blind, but not very intuitive, either. An unintuitive elf... I guess I do have an imagination, after all (I've been accused of lacking one on occasion).

sarah: Yup! On both counts, though a very resounding one on the first. But I've been so cramned into my books that I'll actually be able to relax for the holliday--wonder of wonders!

IvannethFuin: Tanthien wants what someone else has...

sharon: Would it be totally bizarre for me to admit that I _have_ cried for him? It's painful to write this sometimes, but once i step back a bit, I love the angst.

LJP: Well... unfortunately, not quite. You'll see ;)

SofiaB: Yeah... they're related. You should be able to tell from the first line of The Worry Stone.

Animir: I've had that same thing happen. I read a story all at once, then think, yeah, I'll send that to Tsalagiwesa for her C2 or her favs, and then I go to bed, and I stare at the pictures, and I think... wait a minute. That is so wrong. That can't work! And why would she... (you get the idea)... and then I don't send them because I think myself out of liking them.

And to everyone else who reviewed: Thank you very much, andhappy break!

* * *

**__**

**_Chapter 21_**

Lunian was laughing, exhilaration flooding her as she watched the trials of the 'tried warriors'. Some of the elves who had been born around her time or even later called it the ancient's trials. After all, any elf who was qualified to test their skill there had been tested in the previous age in the wilds of Middle-Earth.

"What's happening?" Nallina asked when she gained a seat beside Lunian in the tree they usually used, frowning at the stillness in the arena below.

"Glorfindel and Haldir just finished swordplay. Glorfindel won, which outs Haldir, since Legolas beat him at archery." She tilted her head as she reached up, pushing the branch out of the way so she could see better. "Tanthien and Elladan are up now."

Nallina hid her distaste, but watched the spar with growing concern. "He's wild…" She bit her lip and looked at Lunian, who was watching the match with a concerned gaze of her own.

"And angry," she agreed, frowning. "Why would he be angry? Everyone else is projecting so much calm it's almost laughable."

Chewing her lip, Nallina shook her head once more. "I don't know… but your uncle seems to feel it as well."

Lunian let out the breath she had been holding when Elladan didn't avoid a simple move he could have, effectively ending the spar. Tanthien seemed to be the only one unaware of Elladan's choice to lose. "That's over," she sighed in relief.

"Not entirely," Nallina winced. "He will be fighting again in two matches."

Lunian's throat dried up. "Against… against Legolas," she breathed, instantly seeking the prince out, finding him talking solemnly to Glorfindel and her father, his eyes nearly black. He had seen… he glanced at her, his eyes locking onto her. Slowly she shook her head. His eyes darkened fully, his jaw setting as he slowly shook his head back at her. He wouldn't stand down. He wouldn't give in. Slowly she lowered her eyes. She knew she could push it… and she could possibly convince him… but she wouldn't do that to him. He saw Tanthien as a young elf, as he saw her, and wouldn't back down against him. She let out a deep breath, tightening her grip on the branch she was sharing with Nallina.

"Lunian?"

"He saw… and he'll fight."

Nallina's worry crashed through her as Nallina began abusing her lip once more. "Do you… do you think it wise?"

"I think there's nothing else he can do. Unlike Elladan, he's got a reputation to defend. He could withdraw, because of Tanthien's wild blows… but Tanthien would see it as a victory, which he won't accept." Lunian felt his eyes, turning back to see he and Glorfindel were looking at her. She offered them a faint smile, before inclining her head slightly.

The tense line of Legolas's shoulders relaxed, a small smile touching his lips. He bowed his head to her before turning his attention back to the sparring match.

Lunian smiled again, relaxing slightly, but a watched feeling made her look up to see bright blue eyes ice over in anger. His rage was almost tangible, and for the first time in this life, she knew what it was like to look into the eyes of someone she feared. She turned back to see Legolas had noted the look as well. He glanced at her, a promise in his eyes.

Their match was called.

Lunian sat stiffly, watching Tanthien's wild first swing. Her breath held tightly to her throat as Legolas countered quickly, moving with a deadly precision he had lacked in previous fights. A soft murmur went through the gathered warriors. All had seen the change with her, their worry rising to choke her… as if her own wasn't enough. She let out a small laugh, swallowing thickly.

Tanthien was getting agitated, clearly. His rage and disgust were filling the air, making her wish more than ever that she didn't have this 'gift.' She focused on Legolas, letting his perfect calm soothe her. Then another wild blow made him jump back, his eyes narrowing fractionally before his barriers slammed up.

That more than anything worried her. He rarely did that, unless he was thinking on things that he thought would trouble her. Or that he didn't want her to feel. There was no reason for that here, now.

She focused on him, solely on him, trying to find a weakness in his time-strengthened barriers. She found a small chink, and pushed her way in, only to know instantly why he hadn't wanted her monitoring him. He was chillingly angry—furious, but it felt… almost like he fully accepted it, embraced it. As if it was his right to feel this anger.

With a frown she withdrew, watching as Tanthien continued to take wild shots, while Legolas blocked every move as if he knew three steps ahead of time what was coming, which only made Tanthien wilder.

The gentle bantering that usually filled the air even as two warriors sparred had long since ceased, allowing her to hear a collective intake of breath when Legolas stopped blocking, and began attacking. Within moments, Tanthien was disarmed, breathing heavily as he stared at Legolas's blade where it remained poised between him and his sword.

Legolas was declared the winner, his stance slowly relaxing. She let out a caught breath, closing her eyes in relief. They snapped open again at a surge of sound. Opening her eyes she saw Legolas standing over his discarded sword, his tunic stained darkly. Tanthien's sword was being held off by two other blades, but the red on it seemed to shimmer brightly in the sun.

Lunian was only aware Nallina had been holding her hand when it was released to allow her friend to cover a gasp even as she leapt from the tree, unaware of her less than perfect landing as she raced to Legolas's side, even as others moved to separate the two fighters.

Even when she reached him the two were staring each other down. Legolas's eyes were so dark she couldn't believe they had ever been blue, Tanthien's so frosted she couldn't believe they had been bright. Her father and uncle were trying to move Legolas, but he was so focused on Tanthien he didn't seem aware of them. The blood spread, dripping now from his fingertips to the ground.

He needed treatment, but he wasn't listening to anyone. She looked up at Tanthien, then turned to Legolas. "Egola? Egola, please," she beseeched him, dropping her head to his shoulder, running her hand up and down his uninjured arm. "Egola?"

Her eyes closed as a large hand slipped into her hair, cupping her skull to hold her close. "It's alright, little one," he murmured softly, bending his head down beside hers.

"You're bleeding," she whispered, lifting her head to look at him.

His eyes had lightened quite a bit, a smile touching his lips. "I've had worse," he teased, before the hand on her shoulder tightened along with his lips.

She felt him waver slightly, and quickly wrapped an arm around him. "I don't care what you say, you're going to have it taken care of."

"Lunian," he laughed, voice rough.

"Now," she insisted, letting the world see her pulling him along.

He tightened his hold on her when they reached his room. Her grandfather entered, peered at the wound, and left his supplies with a pat on her shoulder. "You'll be fine once Lunian takes care of you."

Lunian blinked at him, but the pain was beginning to get to Legolas again, making his face pale this time. She urged him gently to the chest at the foot of his bed, looking anxiously at the wound… and found she couldn't really, with his shirt in the way.

Feeling heat enter her ears and begin making its way down her cheeks, she untied his tunic, helping him ease it down and off. His undershirt paused her. It had to come off…

Legolas smiled faintly, seeing her uncertainty. "Could you get the guard?" he asked softly, motioning at the injured arm as he opened his shirt. Once the leather guard had been removed—very gently—he offered her his other arm, before shrugging half free of his undershirt. He took a bracing breath before peeling it from the wound.

"Valar," she breathed.

He looked up, and instantly reached for her, taking her hand, bringing it to rest over his heart after pressing a kiss to her palm. "I'm still here," he reminded her, waiting until she had relaxed to look at the wound himself. Another round of dizziness hit him, the room beginning to dim. He clenched his teeth as he had the other times, willing himself back to full consciousness. She needed him awake, and aware. "It won't look so bad when it's been cleaned, lo…"

"Legolas?"

"I'm fine."

She looked at him dryly.

"I will be fine," he amended. "Once you get me cleaned up and some smelly paste on my arm."

She blinked for a moment before chuckling. "How often have you done this?"

"Too often to count, Milady."

She smiled, picking up one of the cloths her grandfather had left to gently clean around the wound, before moving to the water pitcher, pouring out some water to help. Seeing the basin turn red with his blood made her stomach churn.

"Lunian."

She braced herself and turned to him, trying to make herself believe it was Elladan, or Ethwan, or even Glorfindel—she had tended to wounds for them before… and it had never affected her quite like this, though she didn't like to see any of them suffer.

"You could call your father, uncle or grandfather if you would rather," the suggestion was gentle, and completely understanding.

Lunian let out a shaky breath, moving to his uninjured side to wrap her arms around his middle, laying her cheek against the skin of his shoulder. His sweat made their skin stick together, but still she relaxed, drawing in his scent before lifting her head, placing a kiss to his shoulder before getting up, returning to the wound with new determination. She looked up to ask if the cloth she had wound around the bandage to hold it in place was too tight, but stilled when she met his eyes.

His free hand came up, brushing her hair gently back from her face, tucking it slowly behind her ears. "Not so difficult," he whispered.

"I have tended wounds before," she murmured softly.

He lifted a brow.

She felt her ears heat yet again. "They were never intentionally inflicted, though… which makes this so much worse," she swallowed heavily, trying to rid herself of the lump in her throat.

He smiled gently, his thumb brushing beneath her eyes as if to clean the tears she wouldn't shed. "I shall be fine, soon."

She was about to respond when he glanced up at the door. A moment later it opened, showing Glorfindel, her father, and the trial 'master'—the elf who made all of its decisions in case of tie or cheating, including the when and where of the competitions. She'd seen him on numerous occasions, but she had no idea what his name was.

"Orthalen," Legolas murmured, a slight frown touching his brow.

"Just come to see how you are," the elf replied to the unasked question, even as Glorfindel and her father tried to see the wound. Her father finally moved forward, grimacing when he saw the amount of blood lost. "How long will your recovery take?"

Legolas looked at his arm, slowly curling his hand into a fist, no pain apparent upon his features. When he tried to lift his entire arm, though, he sucked in a quick breath, his teeth grinding audibly together as he went pale once more. "Longer than I would like," he answered at last, looking up. "It feels like the muscle is completely rent in two."

"The trials shall resume in two months time. If you are unable to compete then, you will be withdrawn from this year's trials." Orthalen made a face, as if something bitter had just touched his tongue. "Tanthien has been pulled, and will never be allowed to compete again."

Legolas nodded once, before looking back down at his clenched fist. He relaxed it slowly, his eyes closing, a faint wince narrowing his eyes for the birth of an instant before he controlled it.

Orthalen left, leaving Glorfindel and Elrohir to approach. Legolas looked up with a wry smile. "I know, I know. Guard was down."

"You expected him to fight with more honor than an orc," Glorfindel spat. "A just expectation."

"Not to mention your back was turned. That you countered the blow as much as you did was indication enough of how little your guard had fallen, old friend. Little one, do clean off the blood a bit better."

She rolled her eyes but wet a clean cloth, brushing at the uninjured skin that had been dyed the ghastly reddish-brown. As she did so, she found herself finding dozens of small marks on his skin, more than she had noticed before, more than he wore across his back. Not one of the marks she could see was a blemish, a mar on his lightly radiant skin. Each was a silent testament to his bravery, his skill as a warrior, his dedication to the service of his King and people.

She forgot him, sometimes, getting caught up in the annoying day-to-day things with him. She forgot he was a warrior, a prince, and well over four thousand years. It made her feel so young when she thought about that. Still, he had never treated her as a mere child.

Finished with his skin, she reached the cloth up, pulling some blood from his hair. He didn't wince or complain as she accidentally pulled some hairs as well. When she was done with that she moved to the bed behind him, taking out the braids, combing through his hair with her fingers.

"What was going on, Legolas?" Glorfindel asked softly.

Legolas shook his head slightly, getting lightly smacked for his efforts by Lunian, who had to restart his braids. "He wanted to beat me. He couldn't."

"Oh, very elegant and articulate, prince," Lunian snorted.

Legolas chuckled softly, turning his head obediently to the side for the next braid. "What else is there to say, Milady?"

She frowned at him, then turned his head the other way to put the final braid in place. "Do you know why he was so wild?"

"He was angry."

"I think it's usually my place to say that," she murmured dryly. Then she stilled, and slowly shook her head. "Angry doesn't cover it, Egola. He was enraged beyond reason… _You_ were angry."

The other elves in the room perked up with interest at that statement, looking curiously at Legolas, who had lowered his eyes. "I had the right," he stated at last, bringing dark eyes up to flash into hers.

"I know that's how you felt, but why?"

He shook his head slightly. "Let it go, little one."

She glared at him, then got up with a huff, digging out a new shirt for him to wear. She helped him ease it on, then fastened it up as her father created a sling. She stepped back when he was done, and noted he hadn't moved. Small lines had appeared around his mouth, indicating strain where no other part of him did. "Idiot elf," she sighed, bending down to help draw him to his feet. "Surely with us you can admit it hurts?"

"My pain—" he cut off, closing his eyes and slumping against her. She could hear his heart, the weakness of his pulse troubling. "My pain is known," he finally managed, straightening slightly, though still giving her much of his weight as she moved to the bed.

"Father," she murmured, glaring at the two immobile elves.

It was Glorfindel who moved to turn the covers down, moving them aside so she and Legolas could sit at the edge of the bed. "Lunian, turn on your side, taking him with you."

She could feel Legolas's annoyance, but followed Glorfindel's instruction, slipping carefully out from under the wounded warrior, her hand at his neck to help him ease down. Once he was down entirely, she moved the pillow for him, brushing his hair over his shoulder. She knelt on the floor, bringing her to eye level. "Comfortable?" she asked softly, unaware of the slow arches her thumb was making over his cheek until he nodded. Even then she didn't pause the motion, following it with her eyes.

Legolas closed his eyes, his teeth clenching for a moment before relaxing.

Elrohir understood that reaction, and had mixed feelings about it. "Come on, Lunian. He won't rest until there's no one to watch."

Legolas's eyes opened, fixing on him in annoyance. Elrohir chuckled softly, while Glorfindel smiled slightly as well, both moving to the door.

"Will you be alright alone?"

"The herbs are slowly numbing the pain, Milady," he answered softly. "I'll manage."

She looked at him for a long moment, slowly getting to her feet. Once there, the huge feeling of wrongness hit her strongly. It felt horribly incorrect to leave him like this. "Legolas," she began, but paused when he slowly moved to his back, bracing his injured arm with his other one.

"Lunian?" he asked softly, looking at her. "If you wish," he murmured after a long moment, "you may stay."

"Will you rest?"

He smiled faintly. "Yes."

Slowly she nodded, sitting on the bed for a long moment before finally giving in with a sigh, laying down beside him, her head on his shoulder, one hand lifting to cover his heart. Her eyes drifted closed as his good arm wrapped around her waist, the other shifting slightly so his hand covered hers.

Together, they relaxed and entered their dreams.

Elrohir slowly cracked the door open when several minutes had failed to bring his daughter from Legolas's room. He glanced in, a faint smile touching his lips.

"Elrohir?"

"They are at peace," he answered, closing the door.

Glorfindel considered the door thoughtfully, and sighed. "But for how long?"

Elrohir smiled. "I think she has much to think about when she wakes."


	22. Waking

Hey, guys. I'm sorry this took so long, but I had next to no time for anything beyond school, work and sleep these last two weeks. I just finished my last final and thought I'd get this up so you didn't lynch me for leaving it until after break. I've got a ride waiting, though, so I've got to be brief. Thanks to all who reviewed but aren't getting a direct answer/acknowledgement because I haven't the time.

The Hobbit Ivy: Are you _sure_ it's a word?

Iluvenis: Yes, he did. ALmost. And not quite yet.

LJP: Sort of, and I'm glad someone else thought it was his right to be angry.

Azla: Those who go to the undying lands are not made immortal: I thought so until I read the Sil, but it's just not so, and they've been there for over a thousand years--our beloved hobbits and dworf simply wuold no longer be alive. And, you're right about the last bit.

Nienna Silmarwen: She will not realize the truth--the ENTIRE truth-- until the story's climax. I think there will be one or two little chapters after it, but that will more or less be the end. This story is focusing on Lunian, though I've tried to give hints as to Legolas's feelings, but while keeping it less blatant so she's not totally oblivious to miss it.

Eyes of the Sky: That little quote was from her thinking about Tanthien, not Legolas. Bear with me about the rest, though. And you're right (having just got up to the current review.) And the worry stone is a big undertaking--lots of time in front of a computer!

CrimsonEnchantress: Ask, and ye shall recieve... actually, this was already written, I just didn't have any time to get it online.

Animir: Right on both... though the first is about to change. Yes, they're both jealous, and Tanthien is a little... well, the lights are on but nobodies home in a way.

Sharon: The younger elves know him as a warrior, a prince, and a lord. They tend to think of him in that way only, which doesn't explain Tanthien at all, though he's a bit older than Lunian and her friends--he fought in Middle-Earth, though probably barely, making him close to two thousand years himself. Tanthien... has a few screws loose.

Okay, that's all for now!

* * *

_**Chapter 22**_

Lunian woke with a smile, cuddling up closer to the warmth beside her. In response the hand at her waist tightened slightly, pulling her yet closer. She turned her head slightly, kissing his shoulder before stirring a bit. The heart beneath her hand began quickening, indicating waking, even as she moved so she was nearly sitting. The hand over hers began stroking her gently, running over her fingers, her wrist, his thumb arching in her palm… until she pulled it free, reaching up to lightly trail a finger down his nose and over his lips.

His eyes opened, brighter than they had been since the visit during which she learned she had existed before. He blinked, as if to clear a dream, and then started to lift his hand to her cheek, but the pain clearly stopped him.

Lunian jumped back, staring at him aghast. "I'm sorry! Are you alright?"

Legolas's eyes closed tightly, even as he slowly eased himself upright. "I will be."

"Should you be sitting up?"

"Lunian, elves heal faster than humans."

"You lost a lot of blood," she muttered, eyes narrowed on him.

"So I did." His agreement was weary, a hand lifting to rub over his eyes. "Go on, little one. You can get something to eat, celebrate your accomplishments today…"

"You think I could celebrate something as pointless as a win in a trial match while you are stuck moping in your room?"

"I'm not moping," he insisted, lifting stormy eyes to hers. Even with his barriers up, she could tell he was angry. She just didn't know why.

Even without a reason for it, his anger and desire for her to leave hurt, as it shouldn't have. Her concern for him had faded enough she recalled their waking positions, and frowned at herself. She hadn't even been comfortable removing his shirt, but had no problem snuggling up to and _kissing_ his chest?

She had been acting rather familiarly with him. Mortification flooded her ears and cheeks a bright color, while she began wishing she could just vanish. "Just… don't… hurt yourself farther for your stubbornness," she finally managed, before fleeing the room.

Once in her own she lifted her hands to her cheeks, feeling the heat there as she slowly sunk to the bed. She hadn't been thinking about what she was doing… and even now, she couldn't find it in her to regret her actions… except what it might mean to her relationship with Legolas.

Thinking back to the fight, she could tell her concern was more than it should have been for a friend. As understanding dawned she sunk to the floor, drawing her knees to her chest, hugging them tightly. She loved him. She _loved_ Legolas. _Legolas._

A groan escaped her. She loved an elf who saw her as a daughter, as a friend. Who had told her he knew the lover from her past life well. No doubt he wouldn't take kindly to her transference of emotions.

Long before she wished to speak with anyone, a knock on her door drew her from her melancholy musings. She glanced out the window, seeing it was now early morning—which explained her hunger—and got to her feet, moving slowly to the door.

"Lunian? You weren't waiting this morning."

She blinked. "Tanthien?" she asked, confused.

"Who else?" he smirked, moving closer.

She held her ground, keeping the door partially covering her. "What are you doing here?"

"You didn't come to ride."

She stared at him. "Why would I?"

"Because it's our tradition."

She blinked again, sure one of them was seriously lacking certain reasoning capabilities. Considering how sluggishly her mind seemed to be working… "You attacked Legolas."

"So? We were fighting."

"The fight was over. He won."

The bright eyes narrowed and frosted slightly. "He didn't win—hasn't won."

"He beat you in the trials."

"Who cares about the trials?" he scoffed. "Means to an end, my dear, means to an end."

He was beginning to scare her again. "To what end?"

"You. He wants you. I won't let him have you."

Her heart picked up drastically. "You attacked him… because of me?"

"You needn't sound so surprised."

"But I _am_!" she insisted, even as she felt a nagging sensation at the back of her mind. Something wasn't right here. She had done this… or something similar… before… and she really didn't like the feeling. "Tanthien, can this wait for another day? I have yet to rest."

She knew that was the wrong thing to say instantly, his eyes frosting again and narrowing even farther. His anger and spite reached out to embrace her even as he moved forward once more. "Why haven't you rested?" he hissed. "Tending to the old warrior? He's over four times your age, Lunian, my dear."

_Lunian__, my love,_ a voice whispered in her head. The eyes above were frosty when angry, those remembered dark. He had also never called her 'my dear', which she was thankful for. It was incredibly condescending, in her opinion. As if she were a child. She shook her head, knowing it had been foolish to think for any amount of time that height and eyes could tell her who her lover was. "Tanthien, you hurt Legolas. He is dear to me. Dearer to me than I am to him. Please leave me alone." She shut the door a bit too quickly, but that way managed to avoid him stopping her. She turned the lock just as he tried the handle.

"Lunian, what has gotten into you? Why are you being like this?"

Valar! There _was_ something wrong with him. "Tanthien, you were wild in your attacks on my uncle. Wild and enraged when attacking Legolas—through the match, not to mention beyond. When you attacked him, his back was to you, and he had been declared the winner. There is nothing honorable or noble in that."

"So you choose him, do you?" he hissed angrily.

"There are very few I would choose above him…" Actually, she hadn't found one yet. She just didn't understand how she could have been so in love with one elf, only to find herself in love with another. "Good day, Tanthien." She waited, hands fisted, until the soft sound of elven boots moved away from her door. She closed her eyes with a relieved sigh, before opening them with a snap. "Calmacil," she murmured, frowning.

Her first thought was to go to Legolas, to ask if he knew about the dagger Arwen had gifted her with, but her second was to remain in her room rather than see him. As a compromise, she sought her father, slipping into her grandfather's study mostly unnoticed.

"Good morning, Lunian." At least, she was unmarked until her grandfather greeted her.

"Good morning, grandfather," she murmured, bowing her head slightly.

"What brings you here?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I… A memory."

"Of what?"

"Arwen… and Calmacil."

She watched every male there have a certain grimness settle over their features, even Glorfindel, who hadn't been with them. He'd seen her on her return home, though, and had tried to lighten her mood by teasing her about how colorful she was. Now he was frowning. "What about… them."

"I was wondering if anyone knew about the dagger she gave me."

"She gave you a dagger?" Elladan asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes. One crafted by the same smith as that which killed him. I just… wondered."

"When we came west, you traveled to Mirkwood. Legolas would be the one to ask."

She looked at her father for a long moment, then slowly nodded. "Perhaps… perhaps I'll ask him, then." Their concern embraced her, making her smile slightly. "He gets grouchy when wounded," she explained, trying to shrug it off. Rather unsuccessfully, unfortunately.

"Really? The years must have changed him. I recall him going very silent when in pain… though on occasion he would lash out at those close to him…"

"Why?" she asked, tilting her head.

Elrond looked up, and seemed somewhat surprised he had been speaking aloud. "Oh… he doesn't like being thought of as weak. No warrior or lord does, and he's stuck being both. He tends to try and push those he cares about away, rather than have their opinion of him falter." He frowned severely. "Which isn't always a good idea, as he then feels terrible for having hurt them, if his actions did so."

Lunian let out a soft breath and inclined her head slightly to them. Then she left without a word, her confused thoughts keeping her occupied.


	23. Silence

I really am sorry, but my only excuse is lack of time. I have a few minutes now, though, so I thought you all might like a chapter to sink your teeth into. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Questions answered:

megs6789: Calmacil was in The Worry Stone--so, my creation (though taking credit for _him_ isn't something I'm all that proud of.).

CrimsonEnchantress: Calmacil is simply a memory from her past life, who has little bearing upon this one. Again, for more infor, read The Worry Stone, but it's not necessary to the plot that you do.

Animir: Why didn't you just have them all out at once? I had six too, at one time. But all my wisdom was taken.

* * *

_**Chapter 23**_

Legolas felt eyes watching him as he tested the extent of his recovery. He glared at the blade, disgusted with himself, with his weakness. While he could defend himself reasonably, he was not yet fully recovered.

He should have been.

Ah well. The weight of the world and the possibility of eternal despair would damage anyone's recuperating abilities.

"Would you like me to inform Orthalen?"

Legolas sighed, slowly sheathing the blade. "If you see him first."

Glorfindel smiled slightly, knowing Legolas would not seek him out, and would likely remain mostly within his chambers, as he had been since the attack. "I no doubt shall."

Legolas offered him a weary smile.

A frown drew golden brows together over light blue eyes. "Legolas, you do not look well."

"I was recently injured," he replied.

Glorfindel's lips tightened. "That is not what I meant." When Legolas remained silent, he let out a soft sigh, leaning against one of the trees. "Elrond wishes his granddaughter present for the meal tonight. Have you seen her?"

"No."

Glorfindel's eyes widened. "Not at all?"

"Not since she left my room after bandaging my arm."

_What did you do, Legolas?_ Glorfindel bit his tongue just in time. "Well then, could you tell me where she is?"

Legolas's eyes closed, his head coming fully upright. He took in and slowly released a deep breath. Then his eyes opened, glimmering darkly before he glanced at Glorfindel. "You don't look for people very well, Glorfindel. She is in her room."

"When she would usually be with you. It has long been common thought to find one, one must find the other."

"That appears no longer true," Legolas stated, his eyes darkening slightly. "She has interests beyond me, you know."

"I do not believe that," Glorfindel murmured softly. Legolas said nothing, merely rested against a tree, his eyes closed in silent contemplation. With a sigh, Glorfindel left him, moving slowly to Lunian's room. "Lunian?"

"Glorfindel?"

He smiled slightly. "Indeed."

"What is it?" she asked, pulling the door open.

He hid a flinch upon seeing her. "I think I need to ask you that."

She frowned, then moved back into her room to consider her reflection. She grimaced. "I… I guess I've been thinking too hard for too long," she finally decided. She offered him a smile which didn't touch her darkened eyes. "What brings you here, Glorfindel?"

"A few things, I suppose," he murmured after a moment, accepting the chair he was waved to. He crossed his arms over his chest and studied her as she slid wearily into another. "First of all, Lord Elrond wishes you at the meal tonight."

She sighed. "Very well, I suppose."

"Which brings me to another point—you haven't been eating."

Her eyes lifted slowly to his, a slight frown drawing her brows for a moment before humor lit them, almost returning them to the normal silvery-blue. "Been spending time with Resa, have you?"

He ignored the barb about one of the head bakers, intending fully to help things get worked out. "When Elrond sent me to coerce you into coming for dinner, your mother asked me to be sure if you refused to join your family for the meal that you at least ate something—she was quite worried when she found that though you asked meals be sent to the prince, you asked for nothing yourself."

"She shouldn't have been worried. She knows I keep a good supply of dried fruits and nuts in here so I can pack a meal whenever I wish."

"As she knows you depleted it by joining Legolas for so many meals as you two trained?" he asked, lifting a brow.

Lunian's eyes drifted from his, seeking out the window instead. "She worries too much."

With a sigh, he shifted topics. "As for the trials," he stated, quickly regaining her attention, "you and Legolas have been removed from those which were not previously run."

She nodded briefly. "I expected we would be. Legolas would not fight if he did not feel at top strength."

"He would not fight if he worried his strength weren't enough to protect you."

She gave him a small smile. "Perhaps. Though it is apparently my fault he is injured at all."

Glorfindel's frown was severe enough to remind her of her grandfather. "You did not strike him."

"No. But Tanthien seemed to believe he was competing with Legolas for me." She shook her head. "I never grew close to him, and Legolas sees me as one would a daughter. An old friend."

The darkening of her eyes gave her away. Glorfindel swallowed heavily, uncertainty clawing at him ruthlessly. He wanted to speak, to ask… but if he was wrong, or if this wasn't the right time… everything could be ruined. "How has your memory gotten?"

"I remember so much… yet not enough. Decades of playful meetings, of tender moments… yet no name, no face. _Why_ can't I _remember?_ It begins to truly wear upon me, Glorfindel."

"It is possible…" he hesitated. She looked up at him, one lifted brow asking for more. With a sigh, he continued. "It is possible you _have_ remembered… but don't believe your memories."

"I'm hoping for anything right now," she sighed.

"Well, you know one thing you are truly missing. Why focus on it? Why not try and seek out other things you have forgotten?"

"Like what?"

"Your friends. How much have you remembered of the hobbits you met? The dwarves? Humans?"

She blinked, looking at him curiously before nodding. "That is an idea, Glorfindel. One I will admit to not thinking of. I was confused as to the lack of memories of Legolas… but I did try and focus on the one who would be most affected by my lack of memory." Then she lifted a brow. "I knew dwarves other than Gimli?"

Glorfindel chuckled. "Indeed you did, Lunian." He got up, inclining his head slightly as he headed to the door.

"Glorfindel?"

He turned back, lifting a brow.

She paused, and moved something in her palm, bringing a smile to his face for the remembered gesture. "I… I haven't asked Legolas, for I know what his answer would be, but I don't know that I would ever remember…"

"What? There is little I could—"

"I know… I merely wondered… could you tell me how tall I was?"

He frowned slightly. "Why is that important?"

"It may not be, but I am curious, nonetheless."

He considered the wisdom of answering her question… and the likelihood of her recovering a memory good enough to explain the answer to her, considering she had failed to recall the one she had loved. After a moment, he nodded. "The top of your head reached my shoulder," he murmured, before walking swiftly from the room, lest she ask him anything else.

"Short," she muttered, looking at herself in the mirror. She knew Glorfindel's height well enough to guess about where that would have put her past form's head in comparison to her own. She blinked in shock. She was much taller now… likely within an inch or two of the elf she sought. Which included the vast majority of elves. Letting out a sigh, she dropped back on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Dwarves, huh?" she murmured, smiling faintly.


	24. Distractions

Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed. Time is, however, as usual limited, so I'm only going to say thanks again and answer questions that don't ask for a plot revieled. (If it really bugs you to review and not get a direct response, either say so or findsome little question that bugged you).

Elven at Heart: Yes, that's possible.

LJP: I'm afraid I'm a bit confused. Was what a reference to a previous conversation she had with Gimli? No, the story is far from dead. It's actually complete, though I'm thinking about adding and changing a few little things sometime. As for new bits of memory... well, I don't think I have what you're looking for, exactly. But sort of.

Eyes of sky: I've had the same thing happen when I try to check that my updates worked. If you watch the updated date while scrolling through the chapters until it changes to the current (or at least much more recent) date, the new chapter will be listed in the drop-down menu and you can get to it that way.

Zeriae: I'm not that good at writing battle scenes... So I tend to avoid them. Besides, I view the west as being much more peaceful than middle-earth. At the moment, I don't have any future fights planned.

aimee: nope. Did I inadvertantly come up with a name that isn't new to the literary world?

Animir: Actually, elves can and have died while in Valinor. Most by kin-slaying, but at least one died from giving too much of her strength to the son she bore. I think that it would be worse to have one half out and not the other. If you're going to be in that much pain, cheeks puffy and all, might as well be done with it as quickly as possible!

hineko: I never made that connection myself. Yeah, Calmacil was in The Worry Stone.

* * *

_**Chapter 24**_

Legolas hesitated for a long, long moment before finally lifting his hand to knock. "Lunian?" he asked, again hesitating.

"Hmm? Oh. It's open, Legolas." He heard some papers shift even as he opened the door. "What is it?" she asked, glancing up from a sheet of paper. She was drawing a quill over it rapidly, then slowly, smooth, rough, dotted.

"What are you doing?"

Her ears grew somewhat rosy where they peeked out from her golden hair. "Oh, well…" She sighed and held one of the papers out to him.

His brow rose. "You're drawing dwarves?"

She glared at him. Then stuck her tongue out before moving on to a different page.

Leaning over her shoulder, his brows rose again. "Sam."

"The hobbit, and Shire… mayor? Governor? I don't remember."

Legolas wasn't really listening, looking instead at the page he was holding. "Gloin."

"About time," she muttered. "And Rifer, Dorin, Foirin, Toir… and more whose names I don't recall." She leafed through the sheets, showing various dwarves. Many were simply faces, covered in hair and partially shielded from view by battered helmets and leather armor. A few were sketches of the Glittering Caves.

He laughed when he came across one in particular. He stood out awkwardly among the dwarves, since he was less than half their width and twice as tall as most of them. Several of the dwarves were twisting their heads to get a look at him, while he looked fondly down at Gimli, who was boasting about the work they had done with a mug of ale in his fist. Despite his fondness for the dwarf, his pose perfectly reflected how uneasy he had felt around so many dwarves who liked their axes far more than they cared for any elf. "These are wonderful, Lunian."

"Hmm. I was just thinking about how odd they were, and found myself drawing. I don't remember which hobbit is which, though."

He grinned, shaking his head. "This one is Merry," he murmured, delighting in the apple she had drawn him chewing on. "Ever hungry."

"He was a hobbit, after all."

He chuckled. "Yes," he agreed, pulling up a chair. He shifted through all of the drawings she had done so far, pausing on one of Aragorn. The King looked as he had in Legolas's memory of last seeing him. Still noble, still with that fiery life behind his eyes… but his face was worn, wrinkles upon his skin. Snow had settled upon his dark crown. Another picture entered his vision, covering the elderly king. His spirit lightened, seeing a much younger, cockier Estel grinning rakishly over his sword. A final one made him laugh. "I remember that," he mused, feasting on the Argonath, and the human king with messy hair, who was looking quite ruefully out of the picture.

Lunian glanced up from a drawing of the royal family of Gondor, as they had last seen it, to smile faintly. "As do I. He was getting too excited about such _obvious_ works."

Legolas laughed lightly. "That was the point, Lunian," he teased. "How many are you planning on making?"

"As many as come to mind."

He nodded. "I always kind of wished I could have done this, but my artistic skill tends more towards… nothing, really. I mean, I can paint better than I can do anything else, but I can't paint well."

She laughed softly, shaking her head. "Well, good. It wouldn't do for you to be able to do everything well."

He gazed at her solemnly. "I can not do that many things well."

"I can't think of anything you can't," she countered. "Archery, daggers, long knife, sword, riding, swimming, climbing…"

"I tend to be somewhat impatient, hasty for an elf."

"Only in some things, at some times," she countered, then laughed. "And really, only if you compare yourself to Treebeard." Her gaze dropped back to the royal family, her eyes softening. "Arwen loved them so… yet it pained her to know how little they knew of the elves."

"They had little chance to know otherwise," he murmured softly. "Save when Eldarion was quite young, we were the only ones to visit."

"And I was merely half-elven at the… the _only_ ones? No one else?"

"A few guards came along the first few times, until we moved to Fangorn."

She frowned, something illusive nagging at her. "How many elves went with you?"

"A few dozen. More came in later years… and all journeyed here, in time."

"Mmm," she glanced back, returning to the sketch to put a bit of wave into Eldarion's hair. "What brought you here?" she asked quietly, setting the picture aside.

He glanced at her, smiling faintly to see the relaxed peace on her face, as it had not been in far too long. Considering the pictures, he rose, putting a hand on her shoulder. "I was going to see if you wanted to spar with me. Test out the returning strength. But I think this more interesting."

She smiled faintly. "Glorfindel would be easier on you," she murmured, not glancing up from the new picture she was sketching.

He saw the lines of a familiar flet in Lothlorien appearing, and bent, kissing her crown. "I'm sure he would, little one. Do join us for dinner."

She laughed softly. "Everyone is so concerned about that."

"About what?"

"I didn't eat for a few days."

"Why not?"

"Thinking. The days slipped by without being marked."

"Ah. I know what that's like. Even so, your body needs sustenance."

"Why? We're immortal, aren't we?"

"There is food for the body, and food for the soul, Milady. You shouldn't deprive yourself of either."

She offered him a slight murmur, but was already completely distracted by the lines and boughs she was recreating on paper.


	25. Drawn out

Okay, I'm sorry about taking over a week to update, but I have two chapters. That works, right? Basically there are two because they're so entwined around the same issue I didn't feel quite right making you wait between them.

Zeriae: Um, well, not so much. There's really just a lot of interaction they have to get through. The 'ancient's trials' was the most active thing, thus far.

sharon: Legolas isn't fading. Hasn't been fading since he came west. He did almost fade before making the journey, and hasn't fully recovered yet, though most don't really notice.

Animir: : ) Yes, let's. Telling her who they are is very minimal. She had enough of the memory to draw them, so he can give her a name. After all, a name without a body is pretty worthless.

LadyJadePerendhil: Why would we want him to be cured?

* * *

_**Chapter 25**_

"Lunian? May I enter?"

"Of course, Carathwan."

Carathwan opened the door cautiously, unsure what she would find _this_ time. Last time she had found Lunian in leggings, covered in mud, dirt, and blood. The time before, the room had been disheveled, clothing and books everywhere—as if a great storm had taken place between the four walls. She peered around the corner, pushing some of her hair away from her face to check before fully committing herself to entering. "Lunian! What _are_ you doing?"

"Sketching."

"I can see that. Why?"

"Because it's helping me piece my memories together. If I put them in order, I'll know what I'm missing… right?"

Carathwan looked at the scores of papers in confusion. "Lunian… how are you going to go through all of these?"

"What…" Lunian paused as she looked around. She laughed softly. "I suppose I'll just ask a good friend to help me…" she trailed off, looking hopefully up at Carathwan.

Her eyes widened, the pupils dilating slightly. "Me?" she squeaked. "Are you kidding?"

"Well…" Lunian wilted slightly. "I can do it… It'll take a while, but I'll do it."

Carathwan looked to the ceiling. "Lunian," she sighed. "You are utterly hopeless." She sighed again when Lunian looked up at her. "Where should I start?"

Lunian brightened considerably. "I think time order would be best… so grab a stack and start sorting."

"How do I know where they go?"

"I'll tell you. Some things will be obvious—you can use Estel as one way to tell approximate age, as I saw him grow old. I didn't see dwarves until I was in Mirkwood, and saw Lothlorien only twice… Imladris, then Mirkwood, and Fangorn is how they will mostly go. There are some of Lothlorien before and after Mirkwood, of course, and Gondor mixed throughout once the quest was complete."

Carathwan blinked a few times. "Umm…"

Lunian laughed. "Like I said, I'll tell you."

"Oh…kay…" Carathwan shook herself. She gathered the paper into three large stacks, and sat with them beside her. Picking up the top sheet, she paused for a long moment to study the being she found. The energy and life he held was stunning, and he was actually quite attractive. She blinked to see his rounded ears. Human, then? "A human."

"Man or woman?"

"Man."

"What type of hair?"

"Shoulder length."

"As were they all. Dark? Light? Straight? Wavy? Is he old, young? Wearing a sword? Bow and arrow?"

Carathwan blinked at the picture again. "Young… sword and bow… I think dark and wavy."

"Estel, then. If he's wearing either elven clothing or something black and worn, it's before the quest."

"Before, then," Carathwan declared, setting the picture into a spot she mentally designated 'pre-quest'.

"What's next?"

"A very lovely elf. She has long dark hair—"

"Arwen. What's the background?"

"None."

"Then put that in a pile of it's own, for faces."

With a lifted brow, Carathwan did as told. "All right. The next one is… King Thranduil?"

"That would be at least after moving to Mirkwood, and before Fangorn. Background?"

"Legolas is standing slightly to the side, I believe."

"A day in court," Lunian mused. "Rather random within that time, then."

"Oh." The page was carefully set aside. "Next we have—" she flinched. "A very wicked looking human."

"Calmacil. After the first time to Lothlorien, long before Mirkwood." Lunian looked up briefly. "The next ones are likely of him, unless you've messed the order of drawing up. I wanted to be done with him as quickly as possible."

Carathwan swallowed heavily as she went through the pages. "I can see why," she finally murmured, scooting the pile somewhat away from her. She smiled slightly in relief to see one of Arwen next. "Arwen holding out a dagger?"

"After Calmacil—the same day."

"All right. Gimli on a horse?"

Lunian lifted her head. "A dwarf on a horse?" She turned, glancing back to see Gimli was indeed there, looking out with such solemn sorrow that her chest squeezed. "Just before the end of what I have remembered," she breathed, dragging in air carefully. She closed her eyes and pushed the image from her mind. "Next?" she asked, a bit shakily as she opened her eyes.

"Lord Elrond in a study of some sort. He looks rather angry."

"Is anyone else there?"

"Your father is off to one side."

"That would be before leaving for Lothlorien. I met Legolas for the second time not long after that."

"Why was he so angry?"

"I was insisting I would not marry a human I didn't know."

Carathwan gasped, the paper dropping from her fingers. "He wanted you to _what?_"

"I was human at the time, Cara… but he changed his mind when we met with the human again."

Carathwan looked at the faint hint of color showing through the sketch of Arwen with a dagger, shuddering. "Please tell me it wasn't that human Calma… whatever."

Lunian looked up at her for a telling time. "What's next?" she asked, looking back down at her drawing.

It took Carathwan a long moment to start moving again. "Um… I don't know. It looks kind of like a man… but the ears are slightly pointed, and the bare feet are really hairy."

"A hobbit. Either Sam, Merry or Pippen, and any one would be after moving to Fangorn."

Carathwan set it aside. "Plump?"

"All of them."

"Eating?"

"All of them—they're hobbits."

"Oh. How do you tell them apart, then?"

Lunian looked up, then frowned faintly and shrugged, looking down at the picture. "That's Pippen."

With a lifted brow, Carathwan went back to work. "Large, dark forest?"

"Mirkwood. First view."

"Thin branch across the path?"

"Mirkwood, riding through."

Carathwan paused at the next one. "A human woman, dressed as a male elf?"

"Me, on my way through Mirkwood."

Carathwan pulled back slightly, looking at the human. Yes, Lunian had said she was half-human before, mortal… but hearing it here and seeing it from there were very different things. Lunian's hair was much darker before, her ears rounded. Her skin was dirty, small cuts and scrapes along her exposed skin. Her darker hair was flying behind her along with her cape, her fairly long hair whipping and tangling in the wind. Still, the same fire and fervor for life that had been captured in Estel's eyes was within those pictured, along with determination and some fear. "How could you draw yourself?"

"I remember looking in mirrors… I kind of filled in what I think I must have looked like, between that and what was happening." Lunian glanced at the picture for an instant. "I felt a bit odd, though, drawing what I hadn't seen. There aren't many of those."

Carathwan looked down at the girl in the picture, studying those captivating eyes. She hadn't understood an elf loving a human until seeing those eyes. "Why were you scared?"

"Galadriel, Elrond, Elladan and Elrohir all said goodbye to me so solemnly, then sent me racing off to Mirkwood with no explanation. I thought there was something wrong with them, so I was trying to get to Legolas as quickly as possible."

"What's in the paper?"

"A letter to Legolas from Elrohir, explaining that they were going west and couldn't bear to tell me." Lunian sighed softly, before her eyes lightened as her mouth quirked up. "At least I got to see Mirkwood, that way."

Carathwan lifted a brow curiously, but moved on to the next picture. She stared at it uneasily. "Lunian?"

"Hmm?"

"This one isn't finished." Having all the detail there but the face was quite disturbing. The eyes—the only detail for the elf's head—caught her attention. She glanced away after a moment, feeling those eyes were never meant to be seen by her. She held it up for her friend to see.

"I know." Lunian sighed. "I can never remember the rest of his features. I'm a bit surprised I knew enough to detail in the room. Usually I see his eyes, hear what's going on, feel what I felt… and that's it. That's in Gondor, after moving to Mirkwood."

Carathwan sighed, setting the paper aside. "How long shall this take?"

"It is a life, Cara. My life. I need to put it together."

Carathwan looked back at the faceless elf and sighed. She would want to find those eyes again, too. "I could go get Lina. She already knows part of this."

Lunian looked up, then slowly nodded. "Thank you, Cara."

With a nod Carathwan got to her feet, moving quickly down the hall. "Nallina?"

"Yes?"

"Are you busy?"

"Unless you have a more interesting alternative than a book I've read a hundred times, yes," Nallina replied dryly.

"Lunian has a puzzle to be put together."

"A puzzle?" Nallina asked, confused.

"Yes… She is drawing images from her past life to try and fit things together."

Nallina's eyes dimmed slightly. "I don't know that I can help—"

"We're just helping her organize the images, Lina. She needs the help."

Nallina sighed. "You don't know how true that is."

Carathwan frowned, glancing at her occasionally as they walked to Lunian's room. "You know who he is, don't you?"

"Yes. As should she, if she would but admit it to herself."

"Not knowing is eating her up. She's drawn thousands of images… and continues to draw."

Nallina frowned. Opening the door she paused, seeing the paper everywhere. She glanced back at Carathwan, who held up the image of eyes in an otherwise blank face. Nallina swallowed. "I'll be right back."

Carathwan frowned slightly, but returned to her seat among the papers. The next several were simply pictures of faces, so she studied each before setting them aside. "Legolas with a bow?"

"You'll have to be much more specific, Cara. Legolas was rarely outside without a bow."

"After her first trip to Gondor, three years after the quest."

Lunian's head snapped up. "Legolas?"

"You drew it. Don't you remember it?"

"Of course. You were nearly too furious to control it. If Arwen hadn't killed him, you would have."

"And Elrohir would have as well. If not Elladan and Lord Elrond." Legolas lowered himself to the floor, sitting in a triangle with Nallina and Carathwan. "I can help them for all but your first score of years… and a little bit there, since I heard many stories of you, Milady."

Lunian paused. "I… thank you."

He nodded slightly and picked up a page. He smiled faintly and set it with the previous one of himself.


	26. Scattered memories

This is the second chapter uploaded today, and might be slightly confusing if you came here first.

* * *

_**Chapter 26**_

Nallina stepped into her room with the newest stack of pages. She shook her head. "She just gets faster and faster at turning these out."

"Is it helping her?" Legolas asked.

Nallina smiled gently at him. "She at least feels she is doing _something._ That, if not this, helps."

He nodded. "It would." He reached out for the pages, quickly sorting them out. He lifted a brow when done, before nodding once. "For now, at least, I think I should return to my duties."

"You're leaving? Now?"

"Only for a few days, Nallina. Lunian won't even notice my absence. You can ask Elrohir to help, if need be."

"She wants this to be a surprise, when she presents it to her parents."

His eyes widened slightly, before he tilted his head. "I would think she would… remove some pages first."

"Oh, no doubt."

"_I_ certainly wouldn't want _my_ parents seeing some of those," Carathwan agreed, entering the conversation.

Legolas smiled faintly even as he got up. "Good day, Ladies."

"Lord Legolas," Nallina bowed her head slightly. When he was gone, she closed the door, and sat down to look through the newest pictures. "She has captured so much of her life so perfectly," she sighed.

"Except for him."

"Who?"

"Legolas. Her lover. Either, both."

Nallina glanced up quickly, and then back down. "She was frustrated once that she couldn't remember Legolas at all. She has finally found him, at least in part. Only when he was wary or angry."

"Does it matter?"

Nallina looked up, and slowly nodded. "It does, indeed." She got up, moving to the stack from the 'pre-Legolas' era, finding numerous pictures of a young Lunian, young Aragorn, and many elves of Imladris Nallina had never known until coming west. She tilted her head, smiling at the small human child. "She was an adorable child. Both times, actually."

"Wasn't it odd?"

"What?"

"Knowing her… again."

"She was born again with but a few memories, but those she clung to." Nallina closed her eyes, recalling so many years of finding the small elf standing on the shore, gazing into the east, waiting. "She waited for him to come. She retained much of herself in those years, at times. One moment she was any other elf of her age, and then she was the wise old woman she had become, standing alone and firm in her knowledge, her beliefs. Once he came, she allowed herself to be a child. She… released her past to enjoy her present."

"And now she's driving herself in circles to remember it." Carathwan sighed, looking at a random picture. "She led such a life," she breathed.

Nallina laughed. "Yes. I always felt young when around her, though I was older. She lived in Imladris, which I never saw. She spent time in Lothlorien—again, which I never saw, not in its true splendor. She went to Gondor, knew Arwen and called her 'sister.' I never knew the Kings of men, when she called them friends. She even knew hobbits, and visited the Glittering Caves with Legolas."

"Did they do everything together?"

Nallina's smile faded. "Everything except die," she agreed at last. "And we nearly lost him as well, when she died."

Carathwan frowned. "Nallina… elves will only die of a broken heart."

"Or severe wounds or poison," she corrected absently, looking at another set of eyes in a blank face.

"So… Legolas loved her?"

"Of course. And he still does. As she loves him."

"Lina," she frowned. "Was he…" she glanced at the picture Nallina had picked up. "Him?"

Nallina sighed softly. "Carathwan, even if I was inclined to answer, you should know I cannot."

"Why not? You know who it is she is missing."

"Yes. As practically every elf in the west does," she sighed. "But they will not tell for the reason I cannot. It is not spoken of, so that it cannot be destroyed."

"What? You think her knowing who she loved will keep her from loving him?"

"Her soul must reach for his, as it couldn't when she was human. If she is not confident of her feelings when she does so, it will be so much worse than if she never did. For both of them."

"But—"

"Enough, Cara. Leave it be. Let her figure things out on her own."

Carathwan stared at her for a long moment. She set her jaw, pursed her lips, and got to her feet. She left the room quietly, shut the door behind her, took four neat, quiet steps, and then _ran_. She ran to Lunian's room, throwing the door open, the wind created blowing a few sheets of memories from their places. "Lunian," she began, breathing a bit quickly.

"What is it, Cara?"

"Who is he?" she asked, holding up the picture.

"Cara," Lunian sighed.

"No. I mean, who is he to _you._"

Lunian paused, a frown touching her brow as she looked down at the picture. "A mystery," she stated at last.

"Nothing more?"

"I… _she_… loved him. As for me… I don't know him. I mean, I _do_, but… I _don't_… I'm not making any sense, am I?" Lunian sighed, letting her head fall to rest in her hand as she stared at the eyes. "When I think of him, I think safety, warmth, comfort, love… and yet…"

"Yet?"

Lunian exhaled shakily. "Yet I feel the same around…"

"Yes?"

Lunian smiled wryly.

"Lunian," Carathwan sighed, "Were it not for this whole memory thing, you would tell me without holding back!"

Lunian smiled faintly, then settled back in her chair. "I suppose I would have. After making you squirm and beg, of course," she sighed. Then she reached out for a book, and handed it to Carathwan. "Here."

Carathwan frowned at the book even as Lunian got up, flopping gracelessly onto her bed. She rolled so they were facing each other. She motioned at the book, so Carathwan slowly opened it. She blinked, and looked at the picture for a long moment. Legolas was depicted so realistically she almost thought she could hear the laughter in his eyes. Slowly she sat down, feeling this picture was somehow different than the others. "Lunian?"

"Keep going."

The next page showed another image had been stuffed within the covers. It was again Legolas, regally dressed and clearly in that mind-set, his shoulders straight, eyes hard and determined… Carathwan moved so she was lying beside her friend. "How many are there?"

"Quite a few," Lunian sighed, her head resting on her wrists.

Carathwan studied her for a long moment before turning the page. Her eyes had darkened to stormy grey, seeming ancient and bleak. She tore her eyes away and looked at the next drawing. Then the next, and the next. One made her stiffen and blush. "Lunian!"

Lunian chuckled. "Which is it?"

"He… He…"

"I know he's half naked, but which one is it?"

"You've drawn more than one?" She was scandalized.

Lunian laughed lightly, moving so she was propped up on her elbows. Her eyes softened, her expression tender as she gazed upon the sketch of Legolas. "His hair was still damp from swimming," she murmured, a finger lightly tracing down the arm.

"What are the marks on his back for?"

"Scars from battles," Lunian answered absently.

Carathwan stared for a moment before realizing what she was doing. Promptly she turned the page. She flushed a few minutes later when she came to one of a soaked Legolas with his shirts dripping in one hand. The water clung to him as lovingly as the pen had depicted his lines. "You're in love with him," she breathed.

Lunian smiled wryly once more. "For what it matters," she agreed, sighing.

"What do you mean, for what it matters? Lunian, this is… this is…"

"Terrible," Lunian put in.

"But—"

"Cara, I'm in love with him… but what about _him_?" She motioned at the featureless set of eyes. "I—she—_I_ loved _him_ as well!" She thrust both hands into her hair, her head hanging between them. "How…" her voice broke. "How can I love them both, Cara? Am I not betraying him for Legolas? And what of Legolas? Is my love for _him_ not also a betrayal?" She let out a groan and dropped her head to the bed. "What does it matter? Legolas sees me as a child, and _he_ hasn't seen fit to so much as show his face."

Carathwan opened her mouth to protest… but found nothing to say. All at once, the envy she had been feeling as she went through her friend's past life vanished, a fervent prayer of relief formed within her that her life was so much simpler.

When Lunian's body shook slightly, another prayer escaped her. One she would do everything she could to see come true.


	27. Cara's clue

Hi guys. I'm headed out for the weekend--no computers, obviously no internet, so this short chapter has to hold you for a while... don't shoot me for lack of discovery. I tried to get this up yesterday, but the internet wasn't working... I've got my fingers crossed at the moment.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, but as it seems likely to happen far too often until I get a real life, review responces are limited to non-plot revieling questions.

isildur'sbane123: Wow, that was quite a feat. I just skim through when I feel like re-reading them (of course, I already know what happens). Um, actually, though I did get the highest class grades in English, I've not taken any classes recently. I'm a double-major and double-minor in Biology, Neuroscience, Psychology and Anthropology respectively. While that does require a LOT of reading and a fair amount of writing, I've never taken a class that focused solely on writting skills. So, thanks, but no writing major here. I don't think it's even offered.

LadyJadePerendhil: They don't yet realize that they are in love with each other. They know their own feelings, but not the other's. And the drawings of Legolas that Lunian hid in the book are drawings of him in her current life... in fact, most of them are from this story. (He was always drawn at least half-clothed). Thanks for forgiving me. : )

* * *

_**Chapter 27**_

"She is still in her room?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas smiled slightly, but nodded. "She has a project she is working on."

"A project… Legolas, are you sure? Lunian rarely has any sort of project."

"She never found anything she had the will and drive to finish. She does, for this."

"What is it?"

"A secret, actually. From you and yours." Legolas bowed his head slightly and turned to go out to the training field. He stopped abruptly when he nearly ran over a young elf. "Carathwan?" he asked softly.

She looked up at him, her eyes searching his face for something. "She is busy, yes. But she still aches."

He lifted a brow. "As she shall, until she recalls her past."

"Or until someone tells her who she's missing."

"There is more than one in her past to recall."

"Yet it is only for lack of one that she begins to diminish."

His eyes snapped back to hers, his steps faltering to a halt. "She does not."

She heard the questioning tremor in his voice, but only because she listened for it. "She comes alive when she lingers in her past memories. But when she has set them aside… she is no longer herself. Her life, her will… is simply…" she sighed. "I haven't the words to explain it. She seems to fade—"

Flashing eyes were suddenly very close, his hands wrapped tightly around her upper arms. "You know _nothing_ about fading."

"I know she isn't well! Have you not seen her? How her eyes grow dark and dull? You cannot tell me you do not care."

"Of _course_ I care," he spat, his hands tightening before he abruptly released her. "I have _cared_ longer than you have lived."

"When will you tell her?"

"She knows I care," he dismissed it, turning again to escape her.

"When are you going to tell her that you love her?"

"She knows that, too," he answered easily, glancing over his shoulder at her. "Why bother with these inane questions?"

"Because _she doesn't remember_! She doesn't know _who it is_. It's tearing her apart to be so close to you, to her past, without _knowing_ that she is! For all she knows the one she seeks made himself known once when she was but a toddler and then vanished into the background, waiting for her to remember and seek him out!"

He stared at her for a long moment. "You do not know of what you speak," he stated finally. "Go back to your games, child. Leave a weary old warrior in peace."

"Have you peace?"

He paused for an instant, his head bowing slightly for an moment before the world beyond the hall swallowed him up.

Carathwan stared after him for a long moment, before stomping her foot, letting out a loud growl of exasperation and frustration.

"Interesting noise," a soft voice behind her murmured.

She whirled around, her eyes widening upon seeing who it was. "L-Lord Glorfindel," she dropped into a curtsey quickly.

He lifted a brow. "Your name is… Carathwan?"

She blushed and nodded. "Yes."

"May I ask… what has the prince done to upset you so?"

"It's what he hasn't done," she grumbled, hands on her hips for a moment before they flew to cover her mouth, her ears brightening.

He smiled slowly. "I know you to be one of Lunian's friends… Has this anger something to do with her?"

She let out another frustrated noise, scowling at the direction the prince had gone. "He loves her."

"And?"

"And she loves him."

"Of course."

"But they don't _realize_ it."

"If they don't, how—"

"Not like that," she waved a hand. "I mean, they don't realize the other loves them as they love the other."

He lifted a brow at the convoluted sentence, but knew enough of the pair in question to figure it out without asking… which was probably a good thing. "And what were you trying to accomplish?"

She sighed. "She's hurting so much, my lord. Just being near him, and yet far from him… and at the same time she worries about the other one she loved…"

"What?"

She lifted a hand to her temple, understanding she was likely being confusing. Well, it confused her, too. "You know who she loved before, don't you?"

"Yes," he answered, guardedly.

"Well… would he be against her falling in love?"

"With who?"

"With Legolas."

Glorfindel blinked. Hesitated. "The one who loves her… would wish her to be happy. No matter the cost to his own heart."

"But though you could tell her that, or he could tell her that, she would never believe it."

"She would believe it, child," he countered quietly, "but she would never accept it. No, until they come together, there is nothing to be done."

"There must be something we can do!"

Glorfindel lifted a brow. He smiled slowly, understanding why Lunian had found a friend in this fiery elf. "Listen."

"Listen," she repeated blankly. "_Listen?_ That's _all_ you want to do? They're _hurting!_ How can you—"

"That isn't all I _want_ to do. It's all I _can_ do. I would love to be able to simply lock them together in a room until everything is resolved, but I don't have that option. She has to remember him on her own."

"And in the meantime she is tormenting herself for falling in love with someone else," she added bitterly. A tear slipped from her eyes.

Glorfindel reached up, gently brushing it away. "Don't cry, child. Things will work out in the end."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked brokenly, swallowing hard.

He smiled gently. "Because she isn't falling in love with someone else."

"How would _you_ know? Have you seen her recently? Seen how she looks at him? She does love him."

"You aren't listening," he chided, brushing a bit of hair behind her ear.

She frowned, thinking back. Then her eyes widened, snapping up to meet his, beginning to sparkle.

He smiled.


	28. For a time

Thanks for the great reviews everyone! My week-nd devoid of electronics was school-related, and in another language, so my brain still kind of hurts. On the plus side, I wrote a short little one-shot that I'll get up as a new chapter in 'A Moment in Immortal Time' when I get the chance to type it. It's mid-term season, and I just finished taking one, so I'm not likely to do anything else on my computer today once I get this up.

Lady Anck-su-namun: Yeah, it definately takes a lot of time out of the week.

AM: They're mostly muddling... but you'll see how they manage.

Sharon: You've really got the characters pegged. ; ) Wish I could take a Tolkien class...

The Hobbit Ivy: Hands out elephant sized tylenol Okay, you can stop now. But um... why were you sulking?

Elainor: Tanthien allowed Lunian to believe what she would, and Legolas could say nothing. What you described went on, to a degree, but Lunian knew nothing of it, and Legolas isn't about to enlighten her.

LadyJadePerenhil: As you know, the story is completed (though I don't like the last chapter, and will probably redo it)... and when I sat back and reread it, I always got stuck with Carathwan and Glorfindel. They would make a cute story, and I've set the ground-work for it (in future chapters, not this one), but I can't seem to get anywhere with them. I, frankly, don't know enough about Glorfindel. I do have the book of lost tales 2, which apparently has some info on Gondolin, but I probably won't get to it until spring break. So, I _might_ be able to do a side-story in the future with them, but if you can think up something, I'll gladly loan you Carathwan. ; )

* * *

_**Chapter 28**_

The sun glistened on the rain drenched leaves, making a thousand tiny lights wink back at anyone up high enough to see it. Small drops slowly gathered together to make larger ones, before they glistened in one final trail as they slid from the dark leaves, only to break apart on the level of leaves below them.

The cascade of lights and small, arching rainbows was unnoticed by the only one present at that altitude to see it.

A lonely elf sat with her back to one of the large tree trunks, her eyes closed, face calm. Anyone looking at her wouldn't think she had ever been anything but a part of the tree, for she was that still, that unmoved.

They would be wrong.

A shuddering breath was suddenly taken. Then another. Slowly silvery-blue eyes opened, small flecks of green sparkling luminously. A blink let another drop of moisture fall, but it made it only to her cheek before sliding slowly to her chin. It dripped off, unnoticed, absorbed into the faded blue cloth that covered her. She swallowed, blinking again before a soft tingle in the back of her mind brought her attention focusing sharply around her, though she remained still.

_Go away,_ something in her shouted. _Leave me be. I don't want you to be near, now._

He didn't listen, if he heard her. The branches rustled slightly, even as he slowly drew closer.

This was oddly familiar. He had climbed up after her before. "What do you want?"

His relief surrounded her. "You're okay."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Last time I had to climb up a tree after you, you had nearly drawn so far into yourself you were on the verge of fading."

"Humans don't fade."

"You were half-elven, Lunian. Besides which, even humans can fade if they lose the will to live."

"And what could _possibly_ have made me want to fade?" she asked softly, still staring out at the world beyond.

He stared at her for a long moment. "Lunian," he began, his tone cautious, clearly aware he was suddenly treading in dangerous territory.

"I mean, I am only missing _the most important person_ in my past life. If that's not enough, my friends from this life for the most part don't know how to handle it, and leave me be more than they should. My family also seeks to leave me alone. Only one person spent time with me, would seek me out simply to draw me from my melancholy… until he, too, began to avoid me. So now, I am so totally, achingly alone…" Another silver drop fell from stormy eyes.

Shaking hands reached out for her, and slowly drew her close. Once she was settled against him, he cupped her face in his hands, tilting her head to see her properly. "Lunian," he murmured softly. "Lunian, you are never alone."

She closed her eyes at his murmur, a shiver working down her spine to go with that husky voice. "Legolas," she murmured, one hand on his shoulder. To push him away… which didn't explain why she was drawing closer. "Am I not? Even you, who took me everywhere with you, in that life before, even you have pushed me away."

"Only because I must," he countered, voice low and tortured.

Her eyes snapped open, focusing on him. Her other hand moved up to touch his cheek, her fingers shaking slightly. "Legolas… why do you hide from me?"

"Because I—"

She glared at him, her anger rising. "For so long, you were the one I could count on. But now—"

"Lunian, I have no choice!"

"There is always a choice."

"The alternative is no better than silence," he snapped.

Her eyes narrowed in a dangerous glare, before she focused her attention on him completely, looking for the crack in his shield she had found during the fight. This time, he was aware of her attempt. This time he struggled, tried to stop her… but ultimately failed. When she came back to the world around them, his eyes were downcast, his entire body shaking ever so slightly. "Legolas," she whispered in shock.

He bowed his head, looking away from her.

She sighed, kissing his cheek before turning to look out at the world beyond their tree branch. "I want this whole mess to be over. I'm so tired, Legolas. So tired of trying to fight this, of trying to remember… of loving you while knowing I can't."

Legolas tensed. She glanced back, saw his sorrow and regret for having inadvertently letting her see his love for her change instead to joy and hope for a moment, before fading down to a slow sadness and weariness which was strong enough to bring tears to her eyes, though less than she had felt from him in times past. He kissed her cheek, and urged her to relax against him. "We will get through this, love," he whispered, slowly closing his eyes as he took in a deep breath.

"Will we? What of when he comes forward? When I remember?"

Long, gentle fingers lightly skimmed her lips. He smiled gently. "Do not worry so. Things will work out for the best."

She let out a long sigh, then curled up as best she could in his embrace. "I'm too tall for this now," she grumbled.

With a soft chuckle, he shifted, allowing her to sit on the branch before him before pulling her back. "Better?"

"Mm-hmm," she agreed, tucking her head under his chin, drawing her legs close on the branch. "Egola?"

"Hmm?"

"Can we stay like this?"

"For a time," he answered, his heart clenching.

Her lids drifted down to cover her stormy eyes. One final tear slipped from her lashes before the previously avoided rest took over, letting the two loves find temporary, tenuous peace.

For a time.


	29. Proper place

Sorry about the confusion in the last chapter. Lunian knows Legolas loves her, and he knows she loves him. The problem is Lunian STILL hasn't remembered what happened in her past life. She's fallen in love with Legolas within the last year or so, in this life.

Hope that clears things up a bit. And yes, I realize this is a short chapter. Sorry, but that's how it ended up.

The Hobbit Ivy: You would think, wouldn't you? My excuse: His eyes change color by emotion, and are currently darker than she usually would have seen in her past life.

Mashimaro-San: You mean no one CAN help her, right? Because she doesn't know who her past lover was.

Akeryou-Inuyasha-2112: I knew too. ; ) If you like AU Inuyasha fics, mightn't I recomend 'A Fighter's Story'? I can't think of the author, but if you go (long pathway here) through my C2 communities, to All The Best, then to Tsalagi wesa's favs, it's listed there. Be warned, though-it's a long read.

sarah: Did the note above clear it up? If not, let me know. You weren't the only one who was apparently confused.

IvannethFuin: The problem is that wouldn't make much of a story. Okay, really, I have a reason: If they try to go to the next step while she isn't clear about all that happened before, if she has any doubt, any uncertainty, things could go wrong during their soul-binding, which is irreversable. To avoid eternal pain of being so close and yet not close enough, he's willing-as is everyone else- to wait until she remembers everything (or practically everything) on her own. She still is completely clueless about the lover of her past life. She HAS to remember him.

Krystyn-Lea: Well, thanks! I've definately had that sort of experience before-find a great story which draws me in, have to go to class, bookmark it, come back to the lab to find someone else is on the computer with the bookmarks... LOL.

Laurenke1: If you're still confused after the first part of the authors note, let me know specifics and I'll do my best to get things cleared up for you.

Miraen: Well, no real plot points, but no, Cara's going to be a good girl.

Faith Destroyer: Well, welcome. You're writing a Remus/oc? Have any favs to point me to (complete, please, my time is limited and I don't like to start something I can't finish then, because I usually can't find them again).

Okay, now that questions are more or less answered/dodged, I'm going to end there because I'm on one of the least-liked computers in the lab-it flickers between green, grey, and pink just as soon as you get used to whichever color you're on.

Until next time, enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 29**_

Thranduil looked up, then glanced from the new arrival to his son. Legolas's eyes had lightened in shade upon seeing her, the blue orbs almost back to normal before the pain of waiting descended once more. Still, he greeted her with a small smile, running the backs of his fingers down her cheek.

Lunian smiled tenderly up at him, though there was sorrow darkening her eyes as well.

With a sigh, Thranduil sat back. "Welcome, Lunian."

"Thank you, Thranduil," she returned, her head tilting slightly as she studied his eyes. "Why do you regret?"

He smiled faintly. "I see your gift has grown stronger."

"I am completely elven this time."

"Yes." She stared at him, waiting for an answer. For an instant he wondered which of them was in power here. Then he mentally shrugged, not really caring, feeling far too old. "I regret only the pain I see two youngsters in."

She tilted her head again, having righted it while waiting. A faint smile touched her lips. Her eyes turned to Legolas, who returned her smile.

"My Lord, should we—" the elf snapped fully upright as he stared. "Lady Lunian?"

"Hello, Silomern," she answered quietly. "You look well."

"I… I am, my lady." He bowed his head to her, before beaming a bright smile at her. "We had long wondered how long—"

"Silomern!" Legolas cut in, his eyes narrowing. "Now is not the time."

"But… she is here… has she not come back to us?" He looked at Lunian's position in confusion, seeing her standing so close to his prince, her hand upon his arm, running up and down slowly, soothingly.

"Lunian yet lives with her family," Legolas answered shortly. "She visits us now."

Silomern looked at him in plain confusion, seeing the way he angled towards her, as well. He opened his mouth to protest, but slowly thought better of it, bowing his head slightly. "Forgive me, Lord, Lady."

"Well, I for one don't know what you have to be forgiven for," Lunian murmured, looking between the two males. She sighed and rolled her eyes when it was clear to all there would be no explanation forthcoming. "I would like to wander the gardens, Egola." She tipped her head slightly and kissed his cheek before wandering away, glancing curiously down the long halls.

Silomern looked up at his lords. "She has not yet remembered?"

"No," Legolas agreed.

"But…"

He smiled faintly. "Were it not so difficult, I would consider myself lucky…"

"She has fallen in love with you, my lord?"

"And I with her," he sighed, running a hand through his hair, loosening braids as he went. "Father, I would like to rescue Lunian from lost wanderings, if I could."

"As you wish," Thranduil agreed, watching his son leave with a small frown.

Legolas closed his eyes in annoyance as he finally approached Lunian, finding her looking at the two bowing elves in confusion. "Lunian?"

"Legolas," her voice was full of relief. "Which way?"

He smiled gently, taking her hand with a curt nod to the elves. "Through here is fastest," he murmured, before rethinking that as the entire kitchen went still when they entered.

The elves paused their chatter upon seeing him, and were about to resume—he often wandered in to get to the gardens or to grab something to take with him for the day—when they saw her. At once their eyes lit up, hope and happiness shining in their eyes. "Lady Lunian," one murmured.

"Lunian," an older she-elf murmured, bowing her head slightly. "You have come back?"

Lunian blinked at her. "Forsetan?" Then she frowned. "Come back? Shouldn't I yet be with my family?"

Forsetan looked up at Legolas, who lifted a brow, his face dark. She cowered slightly, unconsciously, at the look. Clearly, he was not pleased with this. "Of course you should," she agreed quickly, casting around for something more to say. "But you should spend a while with us as well, as you spent most of your life in Mirkwood and Fangorn."

Legolas looked appeased by that, and a good portion of Lunian's confusion faded.

"Do you need anything, my lord?"

"We were on our way to the garden," he murmured, weaving through the tables and elves with Lunian in tow. He let out a pent breath when they finally ended up outside.

Lunian's breath, though, caught. "Legolas," she breathed, moving forward. She slowly dropped to her knees before a familiar flower. "How…?"

He smiled faintly. "I brought some of the seeds with me, first to Mirkwood from Imladris, then to Fangorn, and finally here."

"Because… Because I liked them?" She reached out, lightly touching one small, pale blue petal, remembering the good parts about the day she had received its seeds as a gift.

He said nothing, simply drew her to her feet and led her down to a small area sheltered by trees and rock, a small trickle of water running from a fissure in the dark rock to a small pool before flowing sluggishly away. The grass was thick, interspersed with the hearty flowers she had adored for so long. The bench welcomed them, letting them rest from their journey.


	30. Ulmo can have it back

Alright, guys. I apparently confused most of you with the last chapter. I've tried to help out with review responses, but if you didn't tell me what confused you and only that you're confused, I can't really do much about that. If you would like to review/e-mail me with specifics, then I will get back to you (either next chapter or as soon as I get the e-mail) with explanations. Barring that, I hope this chapter clears things up for you. If not, and you don't want to ask me, then all I can recommend is reading The Worry Stone, which is the story of Lunian's past life. It is, of course, finished, and you can link there from my author's page. Sorry about the confusion... though I'm a bit confused as to how I confused so many of you in one fell swoop.

SofiaB: Sorry about that. No, they're still in the Undying Lands. I don't even know that they can travel back to Middle-Earth anymore, though once they obviously could. My thought was that those who were with Elrond would live kind of grouped around him, those with Thranduil around him, etc. So Legolas and Lunian traveled to whatever part of the Undying Lands that Thranduil and the Mirkwood/Fangorn elves settled in, rather than remaining where those of Imladris had settled.

angel13: Tell me what has confused you, and I'll try to clear it up, honest!

AM: Yeah, but she's in something of denial...

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Yup. ;-)

Elven at Heart: I'm sorry, that's just how it ended up. This one is longer, though.

CupKate: Well, someone still has to cook and clean. But with less of a need for several positions (guards, soldiers, captains, etc.) the workload is undoubtedly lighter for all.

PrincessCelede: Well... with no idea exactly what confused you, I'll take a shot in the dark: Lunian and Legolas traveled to where Thranduil and the other Mirkwood/Fangorn elves for the most part settled when they went west. They are all still in the Undying Lands... If you were more confused about the elves' reaction to Lunian... then I suggest reading The Worry Stone. In short, Lunian-when half-human and mortal-traveled to Mirkwood and lived the majority of her life there and in Fangorn, with these elves.

Animir: Yay! Someone who isn't confused. Save those who read The Worry Stone I seemed to have really confused my readers with this last chapter. I just thought it would be a cute little 'hint' at the truth. Oh well... have fun on your vacation! Mine's not for three weeks, and even then it's going to be completely work-filled. Joy.

Lady Falcon Ranger: Well, I've only been posting for... eight months? Anyway, here you go. There is another chapter or two, but this is the main bit.

Nita: Perhaps at times, but he'll be changing his mind as soon as he wakes up. ; )

* * *

_**Chapter 30**_

Legolas woke feeling something was wrong. He frowned at seeing the garden rather than walls, then recalled leading Lunian out here after they ate dinner. He stretched slowly, trying to put the nagging feeling aside.

When it proved impossible to ignore, he got up and headed to his room, while mentally probing for Lunian's location. He froze mid-step when he couldn't sense her. There were only two reasons for that—death and distance. As he had experienced both before…

He jogged to her room, throwing the door open, praying she wasn't inside, and that her things were gone. His eyes closed in relief, then reopened to focus on a lonely square of white on the small table he had seen before relief darkened the room. He moved to it, unfolding it with hands which shook, to his annoyance but not surprise.

_Legolas,_

_When you find this, I will likely be home. I have to leave, because… it's hard to explain, really. Our new closeness is starting to destroy what I had recovered from my previous life. You begin to take over what he was, begin to fill in where you shouldn't. _

_I know this must be hard enough on you as it is, wondering what will happen when I remember…_

_I need some time to think, to try and get this figured out. Silomern has caught me packing, and sworn to see me safely back. I have no doubt he will report to you the instant he returns, as well. I only hope you find this before that time… I think you will, since you will likely sense my absence the moment you wake._

_I'm sorry love,_

_Lunian_

Legolas stared down at the page for a long moment, before smiling. He refolded it carefully and carried it to his room, where he tucked it away with a few other faded pages of paper. He touched the top one for a moment, thinking about the lives he held parts of from within that stack. A letter from his mother before she went west. The crumpled note Lunian had brought with her on her mad flight from Imladris. Numerous messages from the hobbits, Gimli and Aragorn over the years after the quest. There were even a few hasty notes from Gandalf, and one from the former white wizard when Legolas had been but a child of eight, wishing him a good day in celebration of his birth. Numerous friends who had remained in Eryn Lasgalen when he went to Fangorn, or who had traveled west first also had letters hidden in this memory-packed drawer. Of course, they would likely fall apart if he tried to reread them, but he had no need to do so.

He smiled and let Lunian's latest addition fall to the others, before closing the drawer. He straightened and moved to the wardrobe, pulling some clothing from it that had been worn perfectly soft.

As he was finished with his bath, a knock came on the door. "Enter," he called, stepping into his leggings.

Silomern entered. "My lord, lady Lunian—"

"Became frightened and ran," he murmured. "I know. Thank you for seeing her safely back. Would you inform my father that I intend to visit there for a while."

"Of course, my lord," Silomern agreed, bowing his head.

Legolas let him go with a quick move of his hand, turning the motion to shut the door before he moved to a comb, quickly braiding his hair before finishing getting dressed. Slipping a few things into a small pack, he looked at himself in the mirror, smiling faintly. He nodded once, and set out after Lunian.

Though expecting to find her in her room, he sensed her instead by the pond. After debating with himself for a moment, he diverted to his room, dropping the pack off, along with his bow and quiver before leaving again to seek her out.

When he came upon her, she was facing the pond, her long hair pulled back in a very loose braid, several wisps moving in the gentle wind to caress her face. The sun melted over her lovingly, and played off the water with brilliant hues of violet and red. She was singing softly. "I've never heard you sing before," he admitted at a break in the verse, frowning slightly at the thought.

She stopped singing only at the end of the song, assuring him she had felt his approach. Eventually she spoke while looking resolutely out at the small, muted waves. "I was always painfully aware of my humanity. I knew my voice wasn't elven… though I didn't know how harsh it truly was. When the mood to sing hit me, I either forced it away or contented myself by humming."

"Your voice was softer and more gentle than that of any other human I ever came across."

She said nothing for a long moment, and then let out a soft sigh. "Did you regret the passing of days?"

"I mourned each past day with every sunset."

She tilted her head slightly up, watching for the first stars to appear. "How did I die? It is that alone I cannot fully remember."

He closed his eyes, his head bowing. He drew in a bracing breath. "You led me and Gimli to Imladris from Fangorn, then to the glen you favored." He sighed. "You rested against a tree, your silver hair unbound, stained yellow or crimson as the light changed, bleeding into night…" Another quick breath. "You died at sunset… in my arms."

She nodded. "I rather expected it was something like that."

Silence stretched for a long moment. "Lunian…"

"They used to be so bright," she murmured.

He frowned slightly, looking up at the stars.

"Like the sky after a cleansing storm," she murmured. "So bright, but darkened in pain or anger. It isn't hard to know which has darkened your eyes for so long." Her head fell, a shudder shaking the hairs which formed a thin, incomplete curtain against his eyes. "I'm sorry."

His throat grew tight, his arms itching to surround her, to hold her close and explain everything. Something—fear, perhaps—held him still. "It was not your choice to die."

"Wasn't it?"

"Not ultimately. You made the right choice then, my love. There was naught else you could have done." He tilted his head, waiting rather anxiously for her response.

"Still… after all of that, I _forgot_. For so long, I forgot, and then I didn't understand all of the clues I had…" She sighed, shaking her head. "It seems so obvious now, Egola. So much only _fits_ when it's you."

"Lunian?"

She laughed softly, no joy in the tone. She sounded on the verge of tears. "I figured it out, Legolas. It was you. It was always you. You who loved me, who looked out for me, who took me with you everywhere. That alone should have told me. Not only did I remember a storm with very loud thunder while we were in Gondor, but Nallina said my _lover_ and I were inseparable as long as she knew me."

"She shouldn't have."

"It was the truth, though, wasn't it? We were so close, for so long… and I _couldn't_ _remember_. And then, when I began to, I tried to come up with any excuse for it not to be true. Your voice was different than his, your eyes darker. I didn't think about the differences I had noted for the others—human ears hear elven voices differently than elven ears do. Your eyes are darker, the shade of pain that has always haunted me in this lifetime—because of you. Because my previous life revolved around trying to see it as rarely as… _humanly_ possible."

She got to her feet, walking slowly to the edge of the water. He followed just as slowly, keeping the same distance between them. For a long time, she said nothing, before sighing. "I even thought about your braids. You wore it differently there. But then I realized why, and couldn't believe I hadn't thought about that. There, you were known, braids or not. Now, you have to _show_ your rank somehow… and you never were one to wear a circlet unless required."

"I wasn't as much against it until you came…"

Her head tilted up, her body tense for a moment, before her eyes closed and the tension seeped away. "Because I wouldn't marry you and so wear one, and you wouldn't want to be above me," she sighed. "Valar, Egola! How long were you going to let this go on?"

"You were finding your way, on a journey I couldn't help you with." He swallowed, seeing the worry stone in her hand. "Lunian, my love, please—"

"How many years would have passed before you just gave in? How long could _you_ have held onto me, without actually being able to do so?" She finally turned to see him, and paled, stepping backwards when she saw he was dressed as he usually had been—in her past life, in all her memories of her lover. "Legolas," she breathed, a soft plea.

"You were remembering this morning, love. I was going to help."

"Or make me believe my mind had decided to go back to the rest of Middle-Earth and had left me stranded here all alone!" She took a deep breath, before slowly approaching him, reaching up to touch the Mirkwood styled tunic. "You never wore this in this life. Why?"

"I didn't want to have you mixing memories. I did not want you to forever believe we had been merely friends then."

"Yet you said and did everything you could to avoid such a thought." She sighed, lifting a hand to her temple. She laughed softly, a tear slipping from her eye. "All the times you nearly called me your love, but changed it to lady. All the times your eyes darkened when I treated you as an uncle, cousin or friend alone… or nearly turned black when I almost crossed the line into something else. Every phrase from memory you barely altered… you wanted me to know… but you didn't want to tell me."

"Of course I did," he replied softly. "I went to the edge of death too many times to record for loving you. It's torture to be so close to you, and yet be unable to call you my love, unable to touch you as I did for so long… to have to hide what I feel—or the intensity of it—and to look in your eyes and see nothing but friendship…"

"Not that it was any better when I fell in love with you. Again."

He smiled faintly. "Not many elves can say their love fell for them twice."

She let out a half sob, finally looking up to his still less than bright eyes. "I think we've shared a bit too much pain for you to call yourself lucky," she managed.

He smiled tenderly, brushing his fingers beneath her eyes. "You remember me?"

"If not everything, more than enough. Decades of wandering gardens, of snuggling into your arms, watching your eyes glaze in sleep before closing my own…" she closed her eyes, a small smile appearing on her lips.

"You love me?"

"More than life," she answered at once.

"Then I am very lucky, Lunian. More than lucky, blessed. My love has returned to me from death."

She opened her eyes, reaching up to cup his cheek in one palm. "In a way, so has mine. How long did you wander, Egola?"

"Long enough all but a select few had lost hope." He let his hands sink into her hair, tilting her head reflexively, before loosening his hold.

She chuckled, reaching up to tickle him lightly in his most ticklish spot—right behind his ears. Also, if rubbed slowly, they were his most politely accessible erogenous areas… exceeded only by the tips of his ears. "I didn't. I only faintly remember that."

"What?" he asked distractedly, tilting his head into her touch.

"Waiting for you to come. I know I did, and I faintly remember it. Most of that is very vague, though."

"It's not important," he murmured.

She smiled. "No." She tilted her head at him, running her fingers down the identical braids just behind his ears. "Legolas," she murmured, looking up at him.

He smiled, nodding his head. "Yes, love," he agreed, closing the scant distance between him to give her the first true kiss they had shared since her death… unless one counted the small kiss she had given him when he first came west.

Lunian sighed into the kiss, melting against him. The tender longing in it shook her to the core, even as she felt the threat of the old passion rising within her. It seemed odd, to know his kiss so well, to know what to expect of his touch, to know how to touch him intimately… when her hands had never touched any fully unclad male. Even more odd was how much she wanted, needed his touch. She shook her head slightly.

"What, love?"

She chuckled. "Lovers long parted… one who is still rather innocent, and would have been quite naïve…"

He smiled, tucking his head against hers, letting their ear tips come together. He chuckled when she gasped and stiffened against him with the sensation that tender touch provoked. "There will be some… changes."

"Mmm," she agreed on a small moan. She found herself focusing fully on every small kiss to her neck, her shoulder… "Egola?"

"Hmm?"

"Could you remind me what happened the night light came back into your heart?" she asked quietly.

"Love… we are living it."

She quirked a brow, trying to glare but failing miserable. Finally she laughed. "Legolas! That's not what you said you—"

He kissed her soundly, only lifting his head when she was pliant in his arms. "Valar how I missed this," he murmured, molding her to him.

"Legolas—"

She was glaring when he lifted his head. He chuckled softly. "You are elven now, my love."

"So?" she asked, blankly.

"So… merely let your soul meet mine."

Her eyes widened, before closing, a pained look flickering over her face.

He frowned at her response, having expected something a bit more… enthusiastic, to say the least. "Lunian?"

"I was never told exactly about that. I never knew… never considered it even in retrospect."

"What?"

"Your soul was forever reaching for mine, wasn't it?"

He let out a soft sigh, but nodded. "Yes, love. That, and your lifespan were the elven traits I always wished you could have received from your mother."

She sighed as well, before kissing him and looking back at the water. She looked down at her hand, slowly opening her loose fist to show a familiar stone. She traced the silvery lines in the grey stone, before forming a fist around it once more, only to toss it as far away as she could. When her arm returned to her side, the stone's arching path dropped it down into the middle of the pond. "Ulmo can have it back," she whispered softly.

Legolas closed his eyes, breathing in air which suddenly seemed so much lighter, so full of life. He kissed the hand he held, drawing her with him to his room. Once under the covers, face to face, she reached up, brushing a piece of hair his braids had missed away from his face. She smiled contentedly, seeing bright sapphire eyes once more.

He kissed her languidly for a time, his thumb arching soothingly over the skin of her neck and shoulder. When she yawned, he chuckled, kissing her once more before moving to his back, shifting so he had her tugged over him. She curled up to him easily, her head on his shoulder, hand over his heart, legs entwined with his. He kissed her crown. "Sleep well, my love," he whispered, before letting himself drift into his much desired rest.

Lunian smiled at hearing that out loud again after so long. She snuggled a little closer, laughing softly when she put one last piece into place. One she hadn't even been aware of missing. He didn't sleep as well without her, which was why he always fell asleep when with her. She kissed the material beneath her cheek, smiling as she felt the old, familiar texture of his well worn tunic. The style had always been her favorite on him.


	31. Naught but dreams

Sorry this is a little late... things have been hectic. More so than usual, anyway. I apologize in advance for anything that looks like it was written by a dyslexic four year old. Since I was just editing the chapter below earlier, it will mostly be the author's note/responses that are affected.

Laurenke1: There are a few more chapters (two, I think) in this, and then I'm planning a little side-story with Carathwan and Glorfindel, which will have a lot of Legolas and Lunian in it. As for your stories... if I ever catch up on my sleep, my homework, the annoying papers you get two shots at to pass/fail and if you fail you don't graduate with your major... then I'll take a look. No promises that I'll review or get to the end-I get so sick of computers that to subject myself farther takes a lot of work.

sharon: There will be a sort of sequel. Sort of. A Carathwan/Glorfindel one with a lot of cutsy Legolas/Lunian interaction.

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur: Two more chapters, then a side-story with Carathwan and Glorfindel, which of course has more of this couple.

Lady Anck-su-namun: So many people want more of them that I threw together a shorter story with Carathwan and Glorfindel, but a good bit of them in the background. The first chapter'll be up as soon as finals are over.

Lyn: I do know a little something about archery. I know you need to draw your hand back to your cheek-really, so your first finger rests near your cheek-bone-or at least that's how I was taught. If you had read more than chapter three, you might have realized that Lunian has a past life. In this past life she was taught archery for at least a century by a master elven archer. The moves would have come back to her. As for seeing the target-she had. And even mere humans don't have to watch the target. Once you're in a good spot, and know how to aim, you don't _have_ to see. And if you still think it's all unbelievable, then here's my excuse: They're _elves_. The nearly perfect, superhuman creatures... that don't exist to begin with, except in the world of fiction. I suppose writing all of this is a waste, since you seemed perfectly happy picking a chapter at random before flaming me.

The Hobbit Ivy: A little more, and then some more of them in another story about Carathwan/Glorfindel... which I can't think up a title for! It's driving me nuts, especially as i don't really have the time right now to think about it.

Zeriae: Not quite, and I'll have a Cara/Glorfindel story up in a few weeks with some more of them. By popular demand.

angel13: Well, that's good. Glad I could help. ;-)

LadyJadePerendhil: There's a little more to go... and you know when I said I didn't have any plans for a Cara/Glorfindel story? Well, I didn't, but your comment stuck in my head and activated my muse, who, like usual, bit me when I should have been studying, researching, etc., so I now have a Glorfindel/Carathwan story in desperate need of editing before being posted-which means at least two weeks. If you did start a story with the two, by all means, keep going and let me know when you start posting ;-), or if you want to do a story with them, you're quite welcome to. Anyway, there will be more of Lunian and Legolas in that story, of course. A quick question: Do you think this story stood on its own, or did it need be read after The Worry Stone?

Animir: Ah, Animir! This story has about two more chapters...Yes, I have _two_ new stories on the way. One is Glorfindel and Carathwan, the second is a Legolas/OC. I'll probably post the Cara/Glorfindel one at the beginning of the new term, but I don't know when I'll start posting With Invisible Chains. I still need a title for the Cara/Glorfindel one, though.

* * *

_**Chapter 31**_

When Lunian's eyes focused, she stared at the wall in some confusion for a moment, before shrugging and getting up. She stretched, turning to brush some light golden hair back from eyes which still held the contented glaze of pleasant sleep. With a tender smile she studied him for a long moment, loving her freedom to do so.

Finally, the sense of grime from the recent traveling and her day spent upon the ground broke into her thoughts, making her grimace. Certainly, being human had some advantages. She nearly laughed out loud at the shock and horror Legolas would be unable to keep from sending her if she were to say that to him. Estel would have agreed, though… at least before Arwen gave up her immortality.

Thinking of her 'sister' lowered her mood, melancholy escaping her with a sigh. With a shake she moved to the wardrobe he had always kept reasonably supplied, opening the drawer that would probably still—she broke off the thought and smiled as she pulled out the dress. She tilted her head with a frown when she studied it more closely, before laughing under her breath.

"Wonderful elf," she sighed, taking the dress… and other essentials… from the drawer with her to the bathing room.

Legolas slowly blinked, wondering what had pulled him from rest. He grimaced slightly when he saw how much of the day had passed by, unconsciously reaching out to wake Lunian. He bolted up when he couldn't find her. He opened his mouth to call her, afraid for a long moment her returning memory had been naught but dreams of an exhausted mind.

"Shh." Gentle fingers worked the muscles of his neck and shoulders until he relaxed. Then they coaxed him to rest against her, the smells of a bath surrounding him. Lunian nearly laughed as his relief and instant relaxation forced her to bend back to the bed. "Better, Egola?"

He sent her a very weak glare, turning slightly so his head was on her chest, one arm wrapped snuggly around her waist. After a little while, he noticed what she was wearing, sitting up slightly to see it a little bit better. He looked quite pleased with the results.

"Who made it?"

"Nallina," he murmured, kissing her before sitting up. "I didn't think the one patterned from the original would fit you, anymore."

"Nope. Taller and lighter framed."

"Hmm," he agreed, drawing her to her feet as he stood. He looked her over, his head tilted as he ran his hands over her arms slowly. "A much more kissable height difference," he offered at last, along with a kiss to prove his point.

"No more cricks in the neck to look up at you."

"No more sore neck from looking down."

She smiled sweetly at the tease. "No more neck rubs to be rid of the soreness," she countered. She laughed at his pout, stepping back into his embrace. "You should get cleaned up. Do they know you're here?"

"Do they know you're here?"

"I… don't know."

"As far as I know, I wasn't seen," he murmured at last.

She accepted a few kisses before stepping away. "Go bathe. You need to." She let out a laughing shriek as she was hauled off her feet. "Legolas!" Looking into brilliant sapphire eyes was enough to kill the playful mood, making her happy just to see him like that once more.

The play escaped him as well, his eyes searching hers for the love he had missed most of her current life. She had to smile when his eyes lit with blue flame upon seeing her—in her entirety—looking up at him with love. They met in a kiss only old lovers could share, nothing needing to be said even when they pulled back to seek answers to questions they didn't have the breath to voice.

Lunian reached up to touch his face, letting her fingers trace his long beloved features as his long fingers slipped into her hair. She smiled gently at his uncertainty, turning her head just enough to kiss his wrist. He let out a soft sigh, resting his forehead against hers. Silently, he let the questions hang on the air again.

Again, she smiled, running her fingers through his hair before lifting her lips to hover just beyond his, now asking him.

It was his turn to smile at her, even as he closed the scant distance between them, assuring her he had no more doubts than she did about what was to come next.


	32. One look at their eyes

Hey. Sorry this is a bit late. Every time I had a spare moment to get online all of the computers were taken with people scrambling to finish their papers.

That said, I'm extremely tired, so I'm only responded to direct and non-rhetorical questions right now, though I appreciated all of you guys leaving behind a comment.

Elven at Heart: Um, yes and no. No, the entire chapter _is_ there as it should be, but yes, I guess you missed the subtle hint that their going to have jumped into bed to do more than sleep beterrn the last chapter and this one. I think this fic is considered pg-13, so I leave it to your imagination.

Faith Destroyer: Right now I'm reading HPs. :-) If I should come across one, I'll let you know.

_Final little note: _I have decided on a name for the sequel/side story about Carathwan & Glorfindel. It will be up either in two or three weeks, I think, and it will be called Trial by Fire.

* * *

**Chapter 32**

Elrond held up a weary hand. "Carathwan, please, child."

"But there must be _something_ that can be done," she insisted, glaring at the lord.

"Carathwan, I have explained this to you," Glorfindel sighed, feeling like mimicking Elrond to rub his temples.

"But you didn't see her when she came back. She looked positively wretched!"

Elrohir spoke next, more used to dealing with young tempers. "She's here?"

"Yes. She returned annoyingly early yesterday."

"Why?"

"I don't know," she spoke slowly, glaring at him, "I was trying to rest."

"So you took one look at her and went back to sleep when she looked 'wretched'?" Glorfindel asked in astonishment.

She glared at him, now. "She wanted to be alone. Surely you can understand there are times when one wishes comfort, and times where only solitude can help?"

He sighed again, feeling ancient as he watched this fiery young elf. Wait, he _was_… Anger flared up within him. "And what are we to do?" he snapped, on his feet, ignoring the shocked looks he was getting from the young beings around him… young compared to what he could remember, at least. "If we interfere, they may do more than they are ready for and mess something important up!"

"What is all the shouting about?" Lenaith asked, coming in quietly.

Glorfindel snorted and turned away.

Elladan was grinning at him.

For some reason, he felt like kicking the son of Elrond.

"Carathwan is worried about Lunian," Elrohir sighed.

Lenaith frowned. "That doesn't explain why anyone is yelling. I worry about her, too."

"There is nothing we can do about it, and we're trying to keep her from doing something that they'll regret for all eternity."

The door opened again. "Wow. A lot of energy is being spent on negative emotions in here. Calm down, Glorfindel, whatever it is can't be that bad. Cara, what could possibly have you so upset?"

Carathwan stared at the elf before her. "Lunian?"

"Who else?" she laughed in confusion.

"But… I saw you yesterday… you…"

"Oh," Lunian grimaced. "Looked on the edge of a total breakdown, I suspect. I'm perfectly fine now, Cara. Now… what's got everyone so upset?"

"Lunian?"

"What, Father?"

He stared at her silver-blue, green-flecked eyes, and frowned. "You… seem somewhat different."

"I don't know how," she murmured softly, before shrugging. "Good evening, Grandfather," she murmured, moving to kiss his cheek. She straightened, looking over his shoulder at some of the books behind him. "Could I borrow a few books? I never got to finish a couple of them. Drove me crazy for years that I hadn't had a chance."

"Of course… Elrohir is quite right, young one. There is something… different about you."

She lifted a brow, her eyes sparkling curiously. "What?"

"It's hard to explain… you seem more… vital." He frowned, getting up to tilt her chin up. "There is no turmoil within you," he murmured, letting go.

She laughed softly. "I would hardly say that. To be without turmoil is to be without reason for life," she murmured, ducking behind his annoyingly large chair to reach for the books.

The elves shared a collective look of astonished confusion, but before anyone could find something intelligent… or at least passably intelligent to say, the door opened once more.

Elrond sighed, reaching up to rub his temples again. He _really_ needed to remember to lock that door when in the midst of things. "What is it?" he sighed, not looking up.

"Sorry to intrude, Lord Elrond," a familiar voice murmured softly, bringing his head up. Legolas lifted his head from the slight bow, stunning all present. His eyes…

Elrond laughed, startling most of the elves around him as he sank back into his chair. "So you have finally reclaimed your princess," he chuckled.

Legolas inclined his head slightly, one brow lifted for the elder's humor. "That I have. Love?"

Lunian came around Elrond's chair with a few books, before frowning at those around them. "What is wrong with all of you?" she asked in confusion laced exasperation. When there was no answer, she rolled her eyes and moved to Legolas's side. "I was reading these when everyone went west, so I never got to finish them."

The prince smiled tenderly at her, cupping her cheek in his hand before lifting it to tuck her hair behind her ear, which tinged red as he continued to watch her. He chuckled softly, making the color darken even and sweep down her cheeks as she was drawn forward. He rested his forehead against hers for a long moment before kissing her gently. His bright eyes were lit with such life it was stunning for those around the couple to see, showing them how little he had been living without her. "Come, my love. You haven't eaten in a few days."

"You _are_ insatiable," she murmured, before smiling, a small, secretive smile that was instantly echoed on the lips not far from her own. She tilted, catching one more kiss before heading to the door, one hand holding the books to her side, the other slipping around his waist as his followed, slipping the books from her to carry himself before pulling her tighter to his side.

Once the doors closed behind them, the others stared for a long moment, before glancing at each other. Elrohir ran his hands through his hair. "He told me, and I didn't listen," he finally murmured.

"Told you?" Lenaith asked quietly.

"That she was already his. When he first saw her here, he told me that he would let her have her childhood… but she was his."

"He was quite right," Elrond murmured. "They are unusually demonstrative in their affection," he mused.

Elladan shrugged. "She was mortal. They had to get in what they could before she died."

Carathwan looked between them for a long moment. "Why were his eyes so different?"

"That's how they were before he came west," Elrohir explained quietly. "They darkened fractionally once he realized he loved her. I expect they brightened once she turned to him in love."

"They did indeed," a solemn voice murmured.

Elrond mentally rolled his eyes. _Anyone else want to join in? Galadriel? Celebrian? Celeborn? Lunian's other grandfather or great-grandparents? Some wandering servant?_ He sighed, then forced a congenial look onto his face. After all… he was now family to the King of Mirkwood. "Thranduil," he murmured cordially. "What brings you here?"

"My son's abrupt return here, of course. I assumed it meant what it appears to have meant. She has remembered him."

Elrond smiled ever so slightly. "That she has. And their souls are finally at peace, complete with one another. If that will be all?" he asked, looking around the group who had come in at various stages of Carathwan's argument… which had come in the midst of a calming discussion that had been going on between his sons and Glorfindel. _And orcs could fly_, he muttered mentally, even as he lifted a hand to his temple once more.

"Not entirely," Thranduil murmured. "There is the small matter of introducing Lady Lunian as the princess of Eryn Lasgalen."

Elrond nearly growled in frustration. As the head of her household, it was up to him to prepare it. He did sigh, and nodded. "With those two already so used to each other, things will become apparent soon enough… so let's plan for tomorrow," he sighed once more.

Thranduil's amusement was nearly tangible. "One look at their eyes should be enough," he murmured, inclining his head ever so slightly before taking his leave.

Elrond sighed once more.


	33. Finally

I'm in a good mood right now, so here's the final chapter a bit early. Maybe I'll break five hundred with this story... maybe.

J.D: There's nothing wrong with the chapterunless you tried to read it within about four minutes of me posting it. It was up within five. Sometimes it's picky, though, and you have to page through the chapters until it admits there was an updatebut that's with any story that's been very recently updated.

Hope to see you all on Thursday when I start Trial by Fire the Glorfindel/ Carathwan story I've been promising.

_**

* * *

Chapter 33 **_

"Lunian?"

She turned, stilling. "Tanthien." She let out a mental scream, and felt a jolt from not too far away.

Tanthien inclined his head slightly. "Lunian. I—" he stopped talking as Legolas appeared around a corner of the building, a sword already drawn in his fingers. Bright blue eyes met similarly bright but furious ones as the prince reached Lunian's side, wrapping a possessive arm around her waist, pulling her back slightly.

"Egola," she murmured softly. The sword remained at his side, fingers flexing occasionally to reassure themselves of their grip.

Without taking his eyes from Tanthien, Legolas kissed her behind her ear, holding her just a bit closer. "Love?"

Tanthien watched the move, saw the slight glow in her eyes for the treatment, and drew a measured breath. He inclined his head to Legolas, then to Lunian, as well. "Farewell, Lunian."

They watched him leave in unmoving silence.

Lunian blinked in shock. "Well, that was anti-climactic."

Legolas chuckled softly, releasing her just enough to sheath the sword and catch her face between his palms, kissing her gently. "Thankfully." He kissed her again and looked around, making a muted gesture at an elf there which made Lunian roll her eyes. Legolas placed a finger over her lips. "Please, love?"

After sighing, she nodded. "Very well."

Legolas inclined his head to the elf, who moved silently closer. "I'll be back by dinner, as Father has commanded me to attend."

"As Grandfather bid me," she mused.

He laughed softly. "Perhaps they're afraid we'd… disappear?"

She laughed brightly, reaching up to touch one of the small braids behind his ear. She accepted his kiss when he shivered at the touch, her eyes bright with amusement as he lingered a moment longer before leaving.

The silent elf followed her into the garden, sitting at a small distance when she settled herself against a tree to read her book, as she had intended when Tanthien approached her. She was well into the book when she was suddenly interrupted.

"Lunian!"

"Hello, Irithil," she murmured, not glancing up from the book she had borrowed from her grandfather. "What has you so excited?"

"There is to be a grand feast tonight, Lunian, darling. Are you going?"

"Yes. I'm required to do so," she agreed with a soft sigh. "But you didn't answer why you were so excited."

"Is a feast not enough?"

"Not considering how frequent they are, no," she murmured, turning a page.

Irithil frowned at her, covering the new page with his hand. "Lunian, darling," he insisted.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him, her annoyance with his pointless interruptions clear.

He paused for a moment, wondering what in her eyes had changed, but he mentally shrugged and pushed it away. "I was going to ask you to accompany me, seeing that the prince has left."

"He's on his way back even as we speak," she countered quietly. "Irithil, I—"

"Lunian," he sighed, dropping to his knees in the grass before her. He tugged the book away. "You haven't been yourself for a while now. When are you going to be who you were?"

She sighed, lifting a hand to her temple before sweeping it through her hair. "Irithil, you have known me as long as I've lived in this life. But my heart was someone else's quite a time before then, even before you were born. I will never be who I was before, because I've become who I was meant to be."

He frowned at her, before understanding made his eyes widen. "You mean you… you really…"

She smiled faintly, knowing she no longer needed to spell things out. "I'll see you there, all right?" she kissed his cheek before leaving.

Irithil sighed, gazing at the book she had left behind.

"What's the matter, Thil?"

"Lunian."

"What about her? She's fine."

"Yes… How could I have missed her being in love with someone?" he growled, running a hand through his hair.

Carathwan smiled gently. "If it's any consolation, she didn't fully remember everything until a few days ago. Now come on, Ethwan and I have seat ready, if you'll just come and join us."

"Does he know?"

Carathwan frowned, looking at her brother. "You don't love her like that, Irithil."

"How would you know?" he scowled.

She sighed. "Because I have seen her with her love. You never loved her as he does."

With a sigh he got up, taking the book with him. "I suppose we may as well be there," he muttered.

"That's the spirit," she rolled her eyes.

He offered her a weak smile, but followed her to the seats Ethwan was so inelegantly sprawled across to keep empty until their arrival. "So, do you know what this is all about?" he asked at last, as the room began filling up.

"Yes," she agreed. "Have you heard about the last elven-human couple?"

"Arwen and Aragorn?"

"No. The _last_ couple."

Her brothers frowned at her. "No…" they drawled, as if not sure she was being truthful about there even being another pair.

"Well, they've been reunited, their souls bound. This is the celebration of their reunion, when she is finally presented as she would have been so long ago, if not for her mortality."

"What are their names?" Ethwan asked curiously, but Irithil was a bit quicker.

"Lunian," he murmured softly. His eyes focused on the doors along with all the others. "They don't know why they're here?"

"No."

"Then how do you?"

"I was in the room when the need for the celebration was discovered," she explained. "Now be quiet and listen."

A low chuckle caught her attention. "Glad to know I'm not the only one you snap at," he murmured, before walking up to his seat beside Lord Elrond.

Carathwan flushed and studiously ignored the looks her brothers were giving her as Glorfindel held up a hand for silence.

"Most likely, you are all wondering what you could possibly have been called here for. Well, friends from Imladris, Lothlorien, and Eryn Lasgalen, we are here to celebrate the union of the Middle-Earth realms… for what that matters, here," he waited for the laughter to fade, smiling slightly as he saw the musicians waiting impatiently for him to sit down and let them have some fun. "To make it short," he called over the noise of the feast, "Prince Legolas and his love have been reunited."

_That_ made silence fall over the room, making them still as they waited for what would happen next.

A female voice broke the silence from beyond the room. "Egola! I _don't want to!_"

A low chuckle came floating in from the hall. "Sorry, my love," he murmured, "but I'm afraid you must."

"But—"

"Love," he chided gently, "you denied me this all of your past life."

A sigh made several smile, remembering, guessing what was going on just beyond the hall's doors. "Oh, very well," she grumbled, turning towards him as they stepped into the room, both completely ignorant of the attention focused on them.

Legolas smoothed her hair, gently settling the circlet into place on her brow. His eyes sparkled even as he kissed her before turning, stopping suddenly.

Lunian looked up, watching the lights tangle in the circlet he wore before realizing he was blinking, shock blasting her from the tight grip he had on her hand. "Love?" she murmured, reaching up to touch his cheek.

He seemed to come back to himself, kissing her wrist before leading her over to his father. "Father," he murmured quietly, his eyes narrowed, promising revenge of some sort.

Thranduil chuckled softly. "I'm glad you decided to join us in celebrating your new princess."

Lunian's eyes widened faintly, before she smiled slightly, shaking her head. "You never could do things the easy way, could you?"

"And you two could?" he countered.

She looked up at Legolas, smiling even as she lowered her head to his shoulder. "I think we shall, from now on."

"Unto the ends of the world, my love," he agreed, kissing her gently.

During that moment, the young elves there—and some of the old ones, too—got to see something they hadn't seen before. The golden haired prince and princess were entirely lost in each other. The world beyond their embrace no longer existed.

Some of the elves looked away after a moment, but those who knew anything of their story watched, knowing they were seeing what would become stories and songs. Those who knew the two elves watched, all recalling what of their pain they had seen. All smiled—to varying degrees—and sent praise to the Valar for giving their friends true peace at last.

Legolas and Lunian smiled at each other. He rested his head carefully against hers, so their circlets didn't shift painfully. _Finally,_ he thought. _Finally…_

Lunian's smile grew. _Together,_ she finished for him.

He kissed her lightly before straightening, moving for an instant as if to set his chin on her head, but paused, remembering she was much too tall for that now. He smiled once more, brushing his cheek against hers before kissing her just below her jaw. _And at peace, my love,_ he agreed.

_Finally._

_For all the ages of the earth._


End file.
